Azula, the Devil's Wench
by Antamaurora Silvalanda
Summary: Captain Azula Elgato captures an English gentleman named Fredrick Greene, and holds him hostage aboard her ship. Although Fredrick is struck by her beauty, he thinks Azula is an evil woman. The pirate gypsy wench tries everything she can to seduce him, but it doesn't work. How will she ever get through to him? Rated M for violence, language, and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Fredrick Greene was a respectable man, who lived in a small house near the beach. He was young and handsome, with a fair and noble face. His long ebony hair was wavy and his eyes were the color of genuine silver. Born and raised in Liverpool, Fredrick was the son and only child of Jewish parents, Margaret and Howard Greene. His mother died when he was seven, leaving his father to raise him all alone. Fredrick's father wanted him to become a doctor when he grew up. And when he died, Fredrick respected his father's wishes and went to study medicine at the University College of Oxnard.

Now a man of 37, Fredrick had become quite bored with his occupation. As he stood in front of a round mirror adjusting the collar on his ruffled white shirt, Fredrick thought about an amazing, yet mysterious dream he had the other night. There were sword fights, tentacled monsters, pretty damsels, cursed treasures, and rogue pirates. After he finished adjusting the collar on his shirt, Fredrick picked up a ring from his dresser and placed it on his right middle finger. It was a pewter ring that held a black, oval-shaped stone. It had the emblem of a snake on either side. It was not of any value, though it did hold precious memories. It was this very ring that had belonged to Fredrick's late mother. Fredrick loved his mother very much. She always believed in him and always told him to grow up to become whatever he wanted to be. Fredrick smiled as he recalled the times when he and his mother would pretend to engage in daring sword fights with each other.

The ding donging of the grandfather clock interrupted Fredrick from his thoughts. He looked over to see what time it was.

"Brilliant", said Fredrick. It was already eight o'clock. He was late for work. Fredrick turned back to the mirror, put on his black vest, and buttoned it up. He threw on a pale green coat with creamed-colored lace on the front and around the opening of the sleeves. He then picked up his black leather medical bag and proceeded to head out the door.

Fredrick walked out the front door and stepped out into the faint sunlight. The weather would turned grey much later, he was sure of it. The sun warmed his face and the crisp air filled his lungs. He looked out towards the water, a sparkling glow of white glistened against the big blue. The sound of crashing waves and the cry of the gulls seemed to be calling to him. Though he would very much love to brave those waters, Fredrick breathed through his nose and sighed in sadness, before he started on his way towards the city, unaware of the magnificent ship that sailed out from behind the cliff. The _Rojo Nieves_ , it was called. It sailed under a black flag with a blue rose on the left side of a white skull and crossbones. The crew that boarded this fine vessel consisted of seven men. And one woman.


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked through the busy streets of Liverpool, Fredrick held his head up high, but kept his eyes to the ground, paying no attention to those around him. He did not even take note of the strange new faces in that seemed to blend in with the rest of the crowd. Fredrick stopped at the corner right across from the hospital and turned his head to the left. He noticed a small group of pedestrians had gathered around an exotic-looking young woman, as they watched her dancing in the streets while she played her tambourine. One look and Fredrick felt as thought he had been placed under a spell. She had pale skin, long brown hair, and brown eyes. The older gentlemen threw coins at her feet, while the women whispered and gossiped about the state of how she was dressed. She wore a long purple dress that exposed her cleavage, a black corset, and a yellow scarf with silver coins around her waist. She wore dark blue flats with jewels on them and had a red bandanna on her head. _Gypsies_? Fredrick thought. _They never travel this far, do they_? So distracted by her beauty was he, that Fredrick did not even notice the stout, middle-aged man with a wooden leg approach him. He had a long white beard and wore round glasses.

"Excuse me, sonny? Would ye happen to have a shiny new penny on ye?" He asked, holding out his right hand. Fredrick, not taking his eyes off the gypsy girl, reached into his coat pocket and gave the man a few coins.

"Bless you, lad", said the man, who was about to walk away.

"Sir", Fredrick called out. The man looked back at him with wide eyes. "That girl over there. Who is she?"

The man looked over at the dancing girl, as she collected coins. She smiled and waved at him. The man with the wooden leg chuckled and answered, "Oh, that be Azula, the Devil's Wench. They call her that, for it is said she was dragged down to the fiery depths of Hell and forced to perform for the Devil hisself."

Fredrick looked at him like he was mad. The man with the wooden leg walked away, cackling. Fredrick stood frozen in fear, before he turned his attention back to the gypsy girl, who smiled happily and continued to dance her performing arts. Fredrick watched her for a moment. She looked so pure, so innocent. There was no possible way she could have been evil. A wench of the Devil? _Ridiculous_ , Fredrick thought to himself. Still, he decided not to get involved. He looked forward and walked across the street to the hospital.

Fredrick walked through the front door of the hospital, where he was greeted by a nurse. "Good morning, Dr. Greene."

"Morning, miss. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed, sir."

Fredrick walked into his office and set the bag down next to his desk. He sat down in a chair and opened a handsome black leather book that was on his desk. He picked up a quill and dipped it into a bottle of ink. He wrote in his book about the dream he had the other night. The one about the pirates. He paused for a moment, thinking about what his father would say if he caught him writing about life out on the ocean. Fredrick loved the sea ever since he was a boy and wondered what it must have been like to be a pirate, but his father disapproved of such nonsense. He wanted his son to help people, not torment them like a killer, which is what his view on pirates was. To him, they were nothing but a bunch of dirty, rotten scoundrels. It was not the life for a gentleman, especially from a family as admirable as theirs. Fredrick brushed the thought aside and continued with his writing.

A few minutes later, Fredrick was greeted by a deep masculine voice. "You're late, Mr. Greene." Fredrick turned his head to the right and saw a tall man in a long black coat standing in the doorway. His name was Edward James. He was a man a little bit older than Fredrick, with dark soulless eyes and light brown hair that was tied back into a short ponytail. He had a stoic expression on his face.

"Edward. I didn't hear you come in", said Fredrick.

"Your rent is two weeks past due", said Edward. Fredrick turned his back on him and went back to his book. "I haven't had very many patients", said Fredrick.

"That is because you're a lousy doctor", said Edward. Fredrick let out a deep sigh and set the quill down on his desk. "Your ring would pay off your debt."

It was right there that Fredrick slammed his book shut and stood up from his chair immediately. He turned around and said firmly, "It's not for sale."

Edward breathed through his nose and said, "Very well. I was only trying to assist you."

Fredrick approached him and said, "When I need assistance, I shall ask for it. What would you say if-"

Fredrick suddenly heard music coming from outside and looked towards the window. He walked over to it, with Edward following behind him. They both looked outside and saw the gypsy girl collecting more coins as she continued to dance. Fredrick noticed she was now accompanied by a smiling young man with long reddish hair, who was playing the mandolin. He wore an eye patch over his left eye, though Fredrick could tell the color of his good right eye was dark brown. Edward noted the gypsy girl and thought, even though she was, indeed, beautiful, she was still a criminal. He hid his emotions by showing no interest in her, and instead, shook his head with disgust. "She's practically a tart", he said to Fredrick.

"Oh, I don't know, Edward. She seems...quite nice, actually."

"Fredrick, she's a Gypsy. A thief, I remind you. Next to the Chinese, they're the most unholy creatures in the world. The more you know about that, the better."

Fredrick looked at Edward, wishing he would not use such racial prejudice in his presence, but alas, that's just how he was. Even though he was a lawyer, Edward had a very bad reputation for discriminating against people, because of their ethnicity. He had been Fredrick's only friend since childhood and even promised Fredrick's father that he would watch out for him before he passed away. Fredrick appreciated his efforts, though he wished Edward would have a change of heart.

"Good day", said Edward. He left and returned to his duties. Fredrick was happy to be rid of him for awhile.

After another boring day and no patients, Fredrick picked up his medical bag and headed back home. Just as he predicted, the weather had turned grey and cloudy. Fredrick decided he would take a walk through the marketplace. The atmosphere there seemed more cheery than most places. As Fredrick walked passed the many vendors, he spotted the gypsy girl wondering through the crowd and stopped in his tracks, as he watched her approach a stack of delicious red apples. He saw her reaching for one, when he felt a hand reach into his coat pocket. Fredrick looked down and saw a small, brown-skinned man with long black hair and dark brown eyes was trying to steal from him. The midget looked up at Fredrick with fright. Fredrick tried to grab him, but the midget man took off. He ran over to the gypsy girl and shouted, "Let's get out of here!" The gypsy girl looked at him and then looked at Fredrick, who stared right back at her, and watched as she took an apple from the vendor, before running off with the midget.

"Stop!" Fredrick yelled. "Thieves!" No one seemed to notice or even care. Fredrick dropped his medical bag and ran after them.

The gypsy girl and the midget pushed passed several people, and the midget even ran underneath an old woman's skirt. Fredrick continued to chase after them. The gypsy girl looked down at the midget and they split up. Fredrick ran after the the gypsy girl, as she ran out into the open street. He was nearly hit by a horse and carriage, and eventually lost sight of the gypsy girl, only to see the midget running down the street and into an alley. Fredrick smiled and ran after him. The midget ran to the back of the alley and came to a dead end. He turned around, only to see Fredrick Greene had finally cornered him. The midget backed up against the wall, frightened.

"Ha!" Fredrick exclaimed, breathlessly. "It seems you've failed...Now..." Fredrick held out his right hand and said, "Give back what you've stolen. And I will hand you over to the authorities."

The brown-skinned looked up at Fredrick and smiled. Fredrick did not like the look the midget gave him and turned around slowly. The gypsy girl stood right behind him. She had a angry look on her face and had both hands on her hips. "Get away from my first mate", she said, calmly, before punching Fredrick in the face, knocking him face down onto the cold, hard ground. Fredrick turned himself around and tried to stand up, but was quickly pinned down by the gypsy girl, as she straddled him and held a dagger to his throat. She looked at the midget as he approached her and reached into the pocket of Fredrick's coat, pulling out his coin pouch. He gave it to the gypsy girl and said, "Here you are, captain." The gypsy girl took the pouch and said, "Thank you, Dos." She rattled it and then looked at Fredrick, who was at a complete loss for words

"I won't forget you, Silver Eyes", she said.

Fredrick tilted his head a bit, giving her a calculating sort of look. The gypsy girl released Fredrick and stood up, before she ran off with the midget. Fredrick pulled himself back up. For a moment, he felt as though he had just been woken up from a dream. Fredrick felt a trickle of blood escape from the right corner of his mouth and ran his thumb against his lower lip. He was still trying to register what had just happened. And that gypsy girl, whoever she was, had just called him _Silver Eyes_. Fredrick knew that name from somewhere, though he could not remember.


	3. Chapter 3

"That fiend! She stole every last penny to my name! She could have killed me if she wanted...and yet she didn't. Why!? Oh, it was daring, it was thrilling! It was...It was..." Fredrick had been ranting and raving to himself for almost half an hour, pacing back and forth across the floor. His mind was baffled by that gypsy woman. He wanted to get back at her, but like a pixie, she had disappeared. Fredrick could imagine her using what little money she stole from him, just to indulged herself in useless pleasures. Which was ridiculous, seeing how there was hardly enough in there to purchase diamonds and lace.

Fredrick decided to retire for the night and went to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He took off his pale green coat, throwing it on the ground in anger. He undid the collar on the front of his shirt and almost tore it open, almost exposing his chest, though it did reveal a peck at his neck and throat. Fredrick unbuttoned his black vest and was about to take it off, when all of a sudden, he heard the wind had blown open the small window of his bedroom. He kept the vest on, leaving it unbuttoned, and walked over to close the window. He put his hand on the frame and was about to close it, but then Fredrick looked out towards the water and saw what looked like the silhouette of a ship, though the inky black sky made it impossible to see anything. Luckily, a patch of black clouds cleared away and revealed a full moon, as it shined a beam of light down on the dark waters. Sure enough, it was a grand and majestic ship. It was bright red with white sails. As the winds started to blow, Fredrick looked up at the top of the ship and noticed a black flag with a blue rose on it, as well as a skull and crossbones. A jolly roger. Fredrick's eyes widened at the sight of it. A flag like that could only mean one thing: pirates.

Fredrick shut the window at once and backed away. He turned around and looked towards the door. He ran over to it and opened it. He ran out the room, accidentally hitting himself against the wall, and ran down the hall. He neared the front door and burst it open. Fredrick looked out towards the horizon, hoping he hadn't gone mad. He had not. The pirate ship was still there, but Fredrick still wanted to get a closer look, and so he ran down the towards the beach. He ran down the small hill and almost fell into the sand, but kept on going. He stopped when he came close enough to the water, so much that the waves gently washed over the front of his black boots. The pirate ship, it seemed, was already heading out to sea. It taunted Fredrick, like a haunting melody that was calling out to him. Fredrick would never reach it in time. The water was freezing cold, so there was no use for him trying to swim. Fredrick looked over his left shoulder and saw a boat with an oar lying next to the huge rock. What he was thinking was pure madness, but Fredrick knew he would never get an opportunity like this ever again.

Pushing the boat into the water, Fredrick jumped in and started rowing, slowly but steadily. If there really were pirates on board, then there was no going back for him. As he neared the ship, the cawing of the crows caused Fredrick to look up. A group of blackbirds were flying overhead like a death omen, and seemed to be sending him a warning to turn back, but Fredrick looked forward and continued rowing, never bothering to look back. He rowed to the right side of the ship and looked up to see if anybody was up on deck. From his point below the ship, Fredrick could not see anything. Perhaps they were all asleep, Fredrick hoped. He set the oar down and climbed up.

Once he was on board, Fredrick looked around the deck and felt an empty stillness all around him. It was dark and quiet, and there was nobody in sight.

Fredrick was beginning to think he had made a mistake and was about to turn back, but it was too late, as two men grabbed his arms from behind him. Fredrick struggled to break free as they were holding him back. He looked on either side and got a good look at the faces of his captors. One man, a shirtless Indian with short black hair wearing a red bandanna and dark purple baggy pants, had taken hold of Fredrick's right arm, while the other man, a bald African wearing a brown vest and white pants, had taken hold of Fredrick's left arm. A group of four other men appeared out of nowhere and surrounded him. Three of them he recognized, for the white-bearded man with the wooden leg and the young man with the long red hair and eye patch was amongst them, as well as the brown-skinned midget. Fredrick looked up and saw a man swinging down from a rope. The man let go of the rope and landed onto the deck like a wild cat. He was skinny and feral in appearance, with dirty blonde hair and a short beard. He wore a long, dirty, off-white, sleeveless shirt and no shoes. He stood on his feet and gave Fredrick an evil grin while the other four men laughed menacingly. Fredrick was afraid they would try to kill him and started to fear for his life, but then the crew parted as a young woman made her way over to him. Her skin was white and pure as virgin snow. Her hair was long, brown, and beautiful. Her eyes were the color of earth. Her lips were black. She wore a black bandanna around her head. Her white shirt was off the shoulders and exposed her midriff. Her skirts were made from black Spanish lace. She wore dark blue flats with jewels on them. She had silver bangles with emeralds on her left arm. A jewel-encrusted cross necklace hanged between her breasts. She looked like a creature from out of both heaven and hell. Fredrick knew right away that it was the gypsy girl Azula and stopped struggling as he gazed upon her beauty.

"Well, well", she said in a sultry voice. "What be this, gents?"

"A stowaway, captain", the Indian man answered.

Azula stepped closer to Fredrick and gave him a wicked smile. "We meet again, Silver Eyes", she said.

Filling his rage renewed, Fredrick tried to struggle again, but the Indian man and the bald African held him back. Azula did not show fear and said in a calm voice, "Now, now. You wouldn't behave like that in front of a lady, would you?"

"Foul temptress!" Fredrick yelled at her.

At that moment, a husky Mexican man with an ugly face and a short dark mustache stepped forward. "Hey, you can't talk to the captain like that!" He spoke with lisp.

"It's alright, Seis. He's harmless", Azula reassured him. She placed both hands on her hips and shrugged her right shoulder in a seductive manner. "Besides, I'm quite used to it."

"Who are you?" Fredrick demanded.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" Said Azula. She grabbed at her black lace skirts with her right hand and raised it up, revealing a pale beautiful leg. The crew murmured and smiled as they watched their captain try to tempt the Englishman. "That pretty little wench you saw earlier this evening was nothing more than a mere image of myself. As you can see, I've made a few adjustments. Perhaps you've heard of Captain Jack Sparrow, yes?"

Fredrick shook his head and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Azula reached into the front of her white shirt with her left hand and pulled out the coin pouch she had stolen from him earlier. "That's a shame", said Azula, looking at the coin pouch and jingling it. She raised her skirts up a bit more and Fredrick could clearly see that she was without undergarments. She did not reveal anything, though it was quite obvious what she was trying to do. Fredrick now wished the pirates would just kill him, rather than let him succumb to sexual temptation.

"He taught me everything there is to know about pirating", Azula continued. "It would have been nice if he were here to see me capture my first prisoner." Azula sighed to herself and said, "Oh, well. I guess beggars can't be choosers." She threw her head back and cackled. The crew laughed with her.

"Madam, please!" Fredrick pleaded. Azula dropped her skirts and her smile disappeared. She looked back at Fredrick and slapped him hard across his face. Fredrick felt his body go comepletely numb and looked at Azula with fear in his eyes. The captain of the _Rojo Nieves_ kneeled down in front of Fredrick and placed her hands on the outside of his black trousers. Fredrick felt his body tense up as she rubbed her hands against his crotch. Azula looked up and him and knitted her eyebrows together. "Hmm", she said. Azula stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Judging by the size of your cock, I'm guessing you're a British Jew", she said. Azula raised her eyebrows and lifted her head up in arrogance. "Am I right?"

Fredrick sighed through his nose, seeing how this woman was not going to give up. "You are."

"Excuse me, captain", said Seis, tapping Azula's shoulder. This seemed to annoy her, as she closed her eyes and tightened her lips. She turned around and looked at him. "Yes...Seis?"

"If it pleases you, captain, I could flog him if you'd like." Seis pulled out a leather whip from behind his back and showed it to Azula. "I've got my strap all ready here, captain."

Fredrick's eyes widened in fear. He shook his head slightly, hoping Azula would not let him be tortured to a painful death, but Azula was far from impressed. She was thinking more about how annoyed she was with Seis and his childish behavior. He was always trying to please her, even when she didn't ask for help. _Why did I ever bring you on board_? Azula always asked herself about Seis. She never liked him to begin with, so she never understood why she even bothered to let him join her crew. _Maybe I'm just too soft_ , Azula thought with a sigh.

"No", said Azula, turning back to face Fredrick. "I have something better in mind for him." She looked at the black man and said, "Take him to the brig."

The crew cheered as the Indian and the black man took Fredrick away. Fredrick looked back at Azula, who smiled wickedly and waved her fingers at him, as he was lead down to the lower part of the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

When Edward James stopped by the hospital the next morning and walked into Dr. Greene's office, his friend was nowhere to be seen. He stood in the doorway and looked into the empty room, suspicious at Fredrick's sudden disappearance. A nurse walked by, carrying a jug of water in a large bowl, and looked at him.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked him. Edward turned his head to the left and looked at her.

"Has Dr. Greene been in today?" He asked her.

The nurse leaned back and peeked into the room. She looked back at Edward and shook her head. "No, sir."

Edward bowed his head and said, "As you were." The nurse walked away. Edward looked back at the room and walked over to Fredrick's desk. There was no note. There was, however, a black leather book lying on top. Edward reached his left hand out and touched the front cover. He was eager to open it, but he did not. He was not one to invade Fredrick's privacy. He did, however, take note of the silver emblem of a ship with a jolly roger engraved on the front cover.

Meanwhile, the Rojo Nieves was given a fine strong wind and a bright shining sun, as it sail out to open sea on calm waters. The crew were all up on deck enjoying the beautiful weather. Captain Azula stepped out of her cabin and took a deep breath. She sighed happily and walked over to the Indian man, who was taking control of the wheel.

"Glorious day for sailing. Isn't it, Uno?" Azula asked him.

"Very pretty", Uno answered.

Azula smiled brightly. She patted him on the back and said, "Steady as she goes." Azula turned to the left and walked over to the steps that lead onto the main deck. She looked up and saw the young man with the long red hair had nearly fallen as he tried climbing up to the crow's nest.

"Dos!" Azula cried out. The short brown man looked at her. "Tell Tres to be careful. I don't want him having another accident."

"Aye aye, captain", said Dos. "Alright, ya blooming-" Dos started cursing in Hindu at Tres, as he climbed up the rigging.

Azula walked down the steps that lead onto the main deck and over to the wild man in the long dirty shirt, who was petting a rat in his hands. Azula bent over and placed her hands on her knees. "Well, Cuarto, it seems you've made a friend", she said.

The wild man turned his head to the right and looked at her with an annoyed sort of glare. He made a low growling sound and Azula put her hands up, backing away. "Alright, I meant no harm", she said.

"Arrgh!" Yelled the man with the wooden leg, as he placed his left arm around Azula's neck. She nearly stumbled because of his weight. "Weigh anchor, matey. This rum be brewing up a storm in me head, says I." He hiccuped and then laughed at his own joke. Acknowledging the bottle in his right hand, Azula rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Cinco, you drunk", she laughed and snatched the bottle away from him.

"Oh, but, captain-"

"No, no", said Azula, holding the bottle in the air. "If ya drink too much, it'll go straight to yer head."

"I don't need no-" Cinco hiccuped. "I'll tell ya when...Aaahhh..." And with that, Cinco fell onto the deck, face down.

Azula tilted her head back and groaned. Cuarto chuckled menacingly and walked away.

"Seis!" Azula yelled over her right shoulder. The ugly lovesick Mexican dropped the mop in his hands and ran over to Azula, a dopey smile on his face.

"Yes, captain?"

Azula handed him the half-empty rum bottle and said, "Take this below deck and hide it where Cinco can't find it."

"Oh, yes, captain", said Seis, bowing. "Right away, captain. I'll do that right now, captain." And with that, he ran out of Azula's sight.

Azula placed her hands on her hips and sighed to herself. A man with a deep voice cleared his throat behind her. Azula turned around and saw the black man was standing behind her. He held out a small tray with a cream puff on it. "Your snack, captain", he said.

"Thank you, Siete", said Azula, taking the pastry from the tray.

"Captain, I've been thinking", said Siete.

"About what?" Azula asked him, taking a bite out of her snack.

"The Englishman we captured last night. What is it you plan on doing with him?"

"You'll know soon enough", said Azula with a mouthful. She walked past Siete, who turned around and called out to her.

"Captain!"

Azula turned around and looked at him. Siete walked up to her and said, "I have seen many men fallen under your spells over the years. This one is not like the  
others. Did you not see? He resisted."

Azula tilted her head up a bit, interested in what Siete was saying. "What are you suggesting?" She asked him.

"Invite him to dine with us", said Siete. "Give him mercy, show him sympathy. Forgive me, captain, but I have a feeling about this one. Perhaps he can be of service. Not just to you, but to the crew, as well. We need more men, captain."

Azula lowered her head, thinking. Maybe Siete was right. There was something different about this man who had rowed out to sea, just so he could see a pirate ship. He was not like other men she had met before, who gave in so easily to her wicked seductions and graceful charms. Azula was always willing to provide the entertainment for them, until she held a knife to their throats and forced them to turn out their pockets. Those that did were spared, but then placed on an island, with nothing to fend for themselves. Those that didn't were subjected to being at the unmerciful hands of Azula's crew. None had ever lived to tell a single tale about the Devil's Wench. Perhaps it was time for a change.

Azula turned around and said to Siete, "Prepare us a feast for tonight. I think we've earned ourselves a little celebration."

"Yes, captain", said Siete. He walked away and went down to the galley.

Azula looked up and called out to her crew, "Steady as she goes, lads! If anyone needs me, I'll be in my quarters." Taking another bite of her cream puff, Azula  
headed back towards her cabin. The rat in Cuarto's hands saw the pastry crumbs fall onto the deck and bit the finger of his human captor. Curato let him go right away. The rat fell onto the deck and ran over to pick up a huge crumb with his mouth, before scurrying over to a hole near the starboard side. The rat hopped down the hole, which lead down into the room that served as both the mess deck, as well as the crew's sleeping quarters. The rat ran down a long rope and scurried across the floor over to another hole. He went through the hole and into the galley, where Siete was humming to himself as he prepared tonight's meal. He did not notice the rat, as it scurried down a plank of wood, and under a stove. The rat went down yet another hole, which lead right down into the deepest, darkest, and most dreadful place on any pirate ship: the brig.

Fredrick Greene had spent the entire night down in the brig locked up in a cell. A new day had dawned, and yet he was still reduced to the punishment of being held prisoner by Azula. It was dark and cold, with little to no light. He would have loved to feel the sun on his face and the wind in his hair, but instead,  
he sat down in his cell, rubbing his arms together to keep himself warm. His only companions were the rodents that scurried across the floor, looking for scrapes. At this point, Fredrick was not sure what was to become of him. All he could do was wait.

When nighttime came, Fredrick heard someone coming down the steps. He looked up to see who is was. It was the young man with the long red hair. Fredrick stood up at once and back up as the young man approached his cell and pulled out a ring of keys.

"The captain wants you to join us for tonight's feast", said Tres, as he inserted one key into the lock.

"Why?" Asked Fredrick, blankly.

Tres unlocked the door to Fredrick's cell and opened it. "Just follow me", he said.

Fredrick followed Tres up the stairs that lead into the galley. The hot steam was enough to warm Fredrick's bones, yet made him tremble for some reason. As he followed Tres up another flight of steps, Fredrick heard the sound of cheering men, which told him the entire crew was there. Fredrick walked into the mess hall and his eyes widened in surprise. A long table was set in the middle of the room, stacked with plates of salted meat, roast chicken, and fish, all glistening with fine juices. Rolls of bread, loaded with globs of melted butter. Bowls of colorful exotic fruit and beautiful cakes were there to satisfy their sweet tooth. There were also boiled potatoes and a bowl of greens. Caskets of ale and rum lied scattered across the table, waiting to be opened.

 _They may be a bunch of pirates, but they do make a glorious feast_ , Fredrick thought to himself, licking his lips at the sight of this bountiful harvest.

The crew was already seated. Uno, Cinco, and Siete were sitting on the right side, while Dos, Cuarto, and Seis were on the left. Tres took his seat and sat down between Uno and Cinco. Fredrick sat down on the end of the right side, next to Siete. Azula had changed her outfit for the evening. Her lips were no longer black, but were now red as blood. She was wearing a black commodore's hat with gold trimming and a red feather. She wore a burgundy red coat with black designs over her white shirt. She still wore skirts of black Spanish lace, but was now wearing pirate boots instead of her jewel-tipped blue flats.

Azula sat down in her chair at the front of the table and the crew went quiet. "Let us pray, gents", said Azula. The crew clapped their hands together and bowed their heads. Azula closed her eyes and put her hands together in a prayer motion. Fredrick repeated Azula by putting his hands together in the same motion as her, but kept his eyes on her as she started praying.

"Dear God, we thank ye for this meal that has been prepared for us. And ask that you forgive us of our wicked deeds. Though I know tis wrong in what we do, tis the only way we know how to live." Azula raised her head and opened her eyes. "...And bless Captain Jack Sparrow, wherever he may be."

Siete looked up and said, "Amen."

"Amen!" The rest of the crew shouted, before they started to dig into their dinner.

Fredrick watched as they all grabbed huge chunks of meat and handfuls of bread, potatoes, and fruit. Cinco and Cuarto broke opened bottles of rum and filled  
everyone's mugs. Azula smiled and waited until the men had piled their plates, before using her fork and knife to cut a few slices of roast chicken for herself. The truth was even though she was a gypsy pirate and a wench, Azula was still a young woman of proper manners, something Fredrick found frightfully amusing. He assumed it was probably another one of her tricks, just to impress him, which of course was not true. Azula caught Fredrick staring at her.

"Eat", said Azula, cutting her piece of chicken into small bites. "Don't you Englishmen have a strong appetite?"

"I am disgusted with the manners of your crew", said Fredrick.

"Suit yourself. They don't bother me", said Azula, before popping a piece of chicken into her mouth with her fork.

Feeling offended, Fredrick put both his hands on the table and stood up, dismissing himself from the likes of these people. Azula raised an eyebrow at Fredrick, as she watched him walk up the stairs that lead onto the main deck. _He may have plenty of booty there to show, but I can provide so much more than that_ , Azula thought to herself, as she took a drink of rum from her silver goblet.

Fredrick stood up on deck and walked over to the starboard side, resting his arms on the edge. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. He had just spent the last twenty four hours in a cell, and now this woman was trying to be hospitable to him by letting him dine with her and her crew? Fredrick had always been fascinated by pirates, but know he wasn't so sure what to think of them. A faint wind started to blow, and Fredrick was strongly reminded of the brig. He wasn't sure whether to go back to the mess hall and join them for supper or not. He was famished, after all, and wasn't sure when he would get his next meal.

A few minutes later, Fredrick heard music coming from below deck and decided to see what all the commotion was about. Fredrick walked down to the mess hall and saw the crew was now leading each other into song. The table had been cleared away and set aside to one end of the room. They all sang and danced as Cuarto played the accordion. Azula was sitting on a barrel with her right leg over her left one. She smiled as she watched her crew enjoy themselves.

Fredrick felt someone tap his left shoulder and turned his head in that direction. It was Siete.

"Eat this", he said, handing Fredrick a piece of bread. "I sneaked this when the captain wasn't looking."

Fredrick said nothing, but accepted the bread and chewed it slowly as he watched the crew continue to dance.

After they had finished their song, the crew all cried, "Huzzah", and gave each other a good laugh. Uno stood in the middle of the room and Tres played a soft tune on his mandolin. Uno burst into a Hindu melody from his native India that his mother used to sing to him as a child. His voice sounded sweet and haunting.

After Uno had finished his tune, the crew all cheered him on and Azula clapped her hands. "Bravo", she said. Uno took off bandanna and gave a bow to his audience. "Thank you, thank you", he said. He put his bandanna back on and raised his arms to shush the crew. "And now, lads", said Uno. "Let us hear a ballad from our beloved captain."

"Yes!" The crew all said at once.

"Oh, no, no, no, no", said Azula, modestly.

"Ahh, come on, captain", said Tres, sadly.

"Give us just one song, at least", said Cinco.

"Please", Dos begged.

"Lads, I couldn't." Azula said, a little embarrassed.

"Captain", said Seis. He walked up to Azula and held his arms out. "If they can't have a song, can I dance with you?"

Azula's eyes widened. Seis waited for an answer, but Azula did not give him one. Instead, she said, "Alright, lads, you got me." The crew cheered as Azula stood up and took off her coat and hat. She handed them to Seis and walked into the middle of the ring of men around her. Cuarto tossed Azula her tambourine. She caught it in midair and started to dance.

"Gather 'round, lads, and I shall tell ye a tale", said Azula. "A tale that so few have lived to tell."

Azula pulled out a red scarf from her breast and spun around. The crew went wild and cheered her on. She danced a bit more, before she began to sing:

 _Horns as black as night,_  
 _Skin as red as blood,_  
 _Fear your heart will flood,_  
 _Upon his frightful sight._  
 _"Come, my lady", said the Devil,_  
 _In his lair of sulfurous stench,_  
 _"Dance for me, and I shall spare thee,_  
 _"And shall be the Devil's Wench."_  
 _And dance she did, as you can see,_  
 _The young maiden was me._  
 _No longer a Campanula,_  
 _But an angel of darkness,_  
 _The maiden free, the name chose she was-_

"Azula!" The crew yelled, raising their mugs to the captain of the Rojo Nieves.

Fredrick dropped the bread in his hand and felt a lump in his throat, and not from the food he had just eaten. The crew refilled their mugs and Seis gave Azula her silver goblet.

"Here, lad", said Cinco, offering a mug of rum to Fredrick. "Drink to yer health." He patted him on the back and drank deeply from his own mug, the rum trickled  
down his long white beard. Cinco gave a hearty laugh and walked over to Tres and Cuarto.

Fredrick looked back at Azula, who looked right back at him and raised her goblet to him. Fredrick raised his mug a bit and bowed his head slightly, before taking his first ever sip of rum. It had a mild taste to it, with a hint of spice, but left a burning sensation in his throat. Azula gave him a poisonous smile as she took a drink from her own cup.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had past. Fredrick no longer spent the nights down in the brig. Instead, he was given his own hammock and forced to bunk down with the rest of the crew. He was now free to move about the ship as he pleased, though he was still a prisoner. Most of the crew just ignored him, though he didn't seem to care too much. He was glad to keep to himself and not get involved in anything these pirates were engaged in, even if it was just simple conversation.

One night, as the crew gathered in the mess hall, Fredrick noticed there was not one, but two people missing. Azula was not amongst them, nor was Siete. The crew payed no attention to the matter and started to dig into their dinner. Fredrick thought it was suspicious and asked, "Where is the captain?"

"Probably in her cabin", Uno answered. "She usually dines alone whenever she wants."

"And the black man?" Fredrick asked him.

"Siete will joins us after he's finished talking with her", Tres answered that time.

"About what?" Fredrick asked him.

Cinco shrugged his shoulders and answered with, "Who knows?", before taking a drink of rum from his mug. Quarto chuckled evilly as he cut up his meat.

"I beg pardon, but what is that suppose to mean?" Fredrick asked him, annoyed.

"Nothing", said Dos, innocently. The smirk on his face told another story.

Fredrick was now starting to suspect that Azula and Siete were engaged in some sort of private meeting on what to do to him next, and that the crew was putting on some sort of act just to scare him. But he would not fall for it.

Fredrick stood up from his seat and walked up to the main deck. He stepped out and then walked up the stairs that lead straight to the door of Azula's cabin. He stood in front of the black door and looked up. Just above the frame was written in letters of pale blue: Capt. A. Elgato. Fredrick knocked on the door three times and the towering Siete appeared in the doorway, looking rather annoyed. Fredrick hesitated for a minute before he worked up enough courage to speak.

"I wish to see your captain", said Fredrick.

"The captain has just asked for you", said Siete.

Fredrick stepped inside, while Siete existed the cabin and closed the door behind him.

Once he was in, Fredrick looked around the captain's cabin. An elaborate, yet simple room it was, decorated in rich warm colors of red and black. He looked to the left and saw a table with a tray of cream puffs and swordfish, which was Azula's favorite food. Fredrick looked to the right and saw a huge bed with red velvet blankets. The large blackwood headboard that hovered above it held a carving of a satanic looking demon. It's golden eyes stared directly into Fredrick's. He looked away and looked straight, as he caught sight of a black desk. A stack of maps were piled up on the left side and a treasure chest sat right in the middle. Fredrick walked over to the desk and noticed what looked like a statue of a Russian Blue on the right side. It was missing a left ear and had only three teeth. Fredrick placed his left hand on the cat statue and felt the touch of soft fur beneath his fingers. There was no mistake that this cat had once been alive.

"Fuego", said a female's voice.

Fredrick gasped in fright and spun around very quickly, placing his hands on the desk. It was Azula. She was back to wearing her "evil attire": white shirt, black  
lace skirt, black bandanna, jewel-encrusted blue flats, and silver bracelets with emeralds on her left arm. She had swapped her bejeweled cross for a black beaded necklace. Her lips were pitch black and beheld a friendly smile.

"What?" Fredrick asked her.

Azula took two steps closer to Fredrick and placed her left hand on the cat's head. "He was the ship's cat, until he died of old age. I couldn't find it in my heart  
to bury him, so I had Cuarto skin his hide."

Fredrick swallowed nervously.

Azula walked behind her desk and rubbed her hands across the treasure chest in a seductive manner. Fredrick eyed her behavior.

"What's in the chest?" Fredrick asked her, suspiciously.

"Oh, just rubies and emeralds", said Azula, trying to play innocent.

Fredrick didn't believe a word she said. "You lie."

Azula pulled out a silver key from her bosom and put it in the lock. She turned it to the right, and with a small click, turned the chest around. She opened the lid  
and revealed to Fredrick to that it was, indeed, filled to the brim with dark red and green gems. Azula raised an eyebrow and said,"Would I now?" She closed the lid and tossed the key lazily onto her desk. Azula walked over to her bed and turned around, before she crashed herself onto it. She lied on her back and let out a sigh. She turned herself over and lied on her stomach, resting herself on her elbows, and bending her right leg.

Fredrick walked over to her and said, "Dare I ask what the purpose of all this is suppose to mean?"

"There's no purpose", said Azula. "I knew I'd get you in here sooner or later. And now here you are." Azula rolled over and let out a playful laugh. Fredrick rolled his eyes and sighed to himself. Azula sat up and looked down, her smile vanished when she caught sight of Fredrick's right hand. It had slipped her mind, but she finally noticed the black-stoned ring on his middle finger.

"Oh, wow", Azula exclaimed. "I never noticed that before."

"What?" Fredrick asked her, a look of annoyance on his face.

Azula sat on the edge of her bed and reached her hand out to try and touch Fredrick's ring. "What's this?"

Fredrick pulled himself away from her and grabbed his right wrist. "Don't touch it!" He scolded. "It was my mother's."

"Oh, I just wanted to look at it", said Azula, in a childlike voice. "There's no harm in that is there?"

"' _Harm_ '!?" Fredrick yelled, as Azula stood up and walked across the cabin to the table with her food. Fredrick followed her. "You think there's no harm in trying to rob a man of his most prized possession? You could have had any ring in the world. Why would you want _this_ one? Besides, it's not worth anything."

Azula turned her head to the left and said, "No, but a black stone is a treasure worthy of the lord of darkness. He would probably have me kill you for it, if he  
wanted it. He would have me kill anyone for any jewel he deems worthy to be his, such as your ring."

Fredrick's mouth dropped open in horror and Azula smiled at him, before she turned herself back to her meal, and picked up a dagger to cut her fish.

"You! Are! A! Pirate!" Fredrick explained. "You pillage and plunder. You steal. You cut throats, no doubt. You take poor men aboard your ship and provide sexual  
services for the price of gold and a handful of diamonds before-"

It happened without warning, as Azula turned around and pointed her dagger at Fredrick, who back away in fright. Azula's eyes were bright and blazing with fire.

"Gold, yes. Diamonds, no", said Azula. She started walking towards Fredrick, forcing him to walk backwards. "You want to know why I hate diamonds? To me, they cause nothing but death. Beautiful as they may be, I wouldn't want one if it cost me the life of a slave. I may be a pirate, sir, but I am also a woman. You are disgusted at the things that I do? I can be just the same. And things such as diamonds disgust me because of it."

Azula stopped as Fredrick backed up against a red and gold chair that sat at the front of the desk. She threw her dagger on the ground and said in a low voice, "Sit down".

Fredrick did as he was told and sat down. Azula walked behind him and kneeled down. She grabbed hold of Fredrick's wrists and pulled his arms behind the chair. Fredrick turned his head to the left and tried to look down. "What are you doing?" He said, trying to hide his fear.

"Be quiet!" Said Azula, as she tied his hands together with a piece of rope. She stood up and walked around the chair that Fredrick was now tied to. She stood in front of him, her back facing him. Fredrick saw Azula put her arms behind her back and wondered what she was going to do next.

"I'm afraid, sir, you've gone and upset me", said Azula. "There's only one cure for such aches." She turned around and said, "Do you want to know what it is?"

Too afraid to speak, Fredrick remained in silence.

Azula closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand. She let out a moan and moved her hand down to rub her right breast. Azula cupped both hands over her breasts and started to massage them. She continued to make moaning sounds. She seductively moved her hands down and over her stomach, reaching further down and touching herself between her legs. Azula gasped and let out a faint laugh, a smile spread across her face.

Fredrick watched in fear and disgust at her inappropriate behavior. He wanted to look away, but for some strange reason he couldn't. Both his mouth and throat went dry as he continued to watch Azula play with herself. She reached her hands up and grabbed her breasts again. Only this time, she pulled down the front of her shirt, revealing her breasts. Fredrick's eyes widened in frightful horror. He tried to break free from his bonds, but to no success. Azula stopped what she was doing and watched him struggle, a smirk spread across her face. Fredrick stopped trying to escape after a few minutes. He let his head hang low and started breathing heavily. Azula approached him slowly, but swiftly.

"There's no use trying to break free", said Azula. "No one's ever been able to escape my clutches."

Fredrick forced himself to look up at Azula and saw her breasts were hanging out of her shirt.

"What do you want with me?" Fredrick whispered, a hint of fear in his voice.

Azula leaned forward and put her right index finger over his lips. "Shh, shh, shh", she said to him. "Just relax". She moved the hair out of his face and ran her  
hands down and across his clothed chest. "Let go of your fear."

Azula stood up straight and pulled her shirt over her head. She tossed it to the side and then hooked her thumbs into the side of her skirt, wiggling her ass out of it and letting it pool around her feet. All that remained was her bandanna, shoes, and jewelry. She sat down on Fredrick's lap, facing him, and put her hands on his shoulders. Azula slowly worked her hands down south and stroked Fredrick's manhood through his trousers. Fredrick closed his eyes and tilted his head back, groaning in response. Azula felt a bulge up against her thigh and gasped. "Is all this for me?" She asked him, smiling. Fredrick turned his head to the left and held his breath, as Azula unbuckled his belt. She was about to reach her hand into his black trousers, when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Azula tilted her head back and groaned in frustration, " _Dios mio_!" She turned her head to the right and yelled over her shoulder, "What is it?!"

Fredrick opened his eyes and forced himself to look up at the naked Azula.

"Captain, something's happened off the port bow!" Uno cried through the door.

Azula looked back at Fredrick and saw a single tear escape his eye. Disappointed, she got off of his lap and walked behind the chair. She kneeled down and untied his bonds. "Consider yourself lucky", she said. Fredrick stood up at once and rubbed his right wrist, as Azula picked up her skirt and put it back on hastily. She then threw on her coat without buttoning it or putting on her shirt and stormed of her cabin. She walked down the steps and over to the port side of the Rojo Nieves, where the crew all stood, watching something in the distance. Azula approached Uno, who was looking in the same direction as the rest of the crew.

"Uno, what's this?" Azula asked him, annoyed.

"Look, captain", said Uno, pointing straight ahead.

Azula looked in the direction he was pointing at and her mouth dropped open in horror. "James Bartholomew's ghost", Azula whispered under her breath. A pirate ship was on fire! Azula recognized it by the white flag with a black skull and a small red dot on the right side of it.

"It's Captain Oryono's ship", said Azula. She looked at Uno and asked him, "What happened here?"

Uno looked at her and shook his head. "I do not know, captain. Rival pirates, maybe. Royal Navy, says I."

They both looked back at the scene of flames, as Fredrick walked up next to Azula, and placed his hands on the edge. They all watched as the ship continued to burn. Azula looked down and saw at least three dead bodies floating face down in the water. She closed her eyes and looked away. Azula forced herself to look back up at the burning ship. Fredrick turned his head to the left and looked at her. He saw the captain of the Rojo Nieves with a new expression on her face. One he had yet to see from her: sadness.

"You knew the people on that ship?" Fredrick asked her. Not that he cared, but he still wondered if she had any connections with them.

Azula nodded her head. "They were an old alley."

"From your days with Captain Sparrow?"

Azula looked up at Fredrick with a true melancholy expression on her face. "Yes."

Dos walked up beside Azula and asked her, "Captain, should we scavenge anything from the wreckage?"

"Nay!" Azula cried. "We leave them in peace. At the very least, let as have a moment of silence in their honor."

Uno and Cinco removed their bandannas from their heads, as well as Azula, who put her right hand over her heart. The Rojo Nieves continued on.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the crew had awakened to find themselves surrounded by a terrible fog. Azula stood at the stern, her hands steady on the ship's wheel, as Uno walked up next to her.

"This fog is terrible, captain. I can hardly see my hand in front of me."

"We're stranded then."

"I'm afraid so, captain."

Azula lowered her eyes and nodded in agreement. She knew it was too dangerous to sail in these conditions. The best thing to do was to wait it out. Azula turned her head to the left and called out, "Cuarto, climb up the rigging and into the crow's nest! Keep a weather eye out." Cuarto saluted her and did as he was told.

For three days and three nights, they waited out the terrible fog. Though they would soon run out of supplies, Azula knew they had no other choice.

On the fourth day, Azula saw Fredrick was resting his arms on the edge of the railing next to the top of the stairs and walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" Azula asked him. Fredrick turned his head to the right and looked at her. He then looked away and said, "Of course".

Azula stood next to him and placed her hands on the edge of the railing. There was an awkward moment of silence between them. Fredrick looked at Azula, but only for a brief second, as she turned her head to the left and caught him staring at her. Fredrick looked away at once, hoping Azula hadn't noticed. But she did. She looked up and down at Fredrick with her eyes. _Was he checking me out_? Azula thought to herself.

"By the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced", said Azula, matter-of-factly.

"No", said Fredrick, turning his body to face her. "I suppose not."

Azula turned her body to face Fredrick and said, "So, me hearty, what name have you?"

The black-haired, grey-eyed gentleman placed his hands on his hips and lifted his head up in an arrogant manner. "Fredrick Greene", he said.

Azula smiled and raised her eyebrows approvingly. "Fredrick. You have a handsome name for such a naughty boy."

Fredrick said nothing and kept a straight face. Azula's smile disappeared. She nodded her head and said, "It's a nice name."

"And...who are you?" Fredrick asked her, keeping his arrogant posture in place.

" _I_ be Azula, captain of the Rojo Nieves and wench to the Devil hisself." The gypsy pirate wench held out her right hand for Fredrick to shake it, but instead, he  
nodded his head and said, "I see".

Azula let her hand down and turned her attention to the main deck. Fredrick looked in the same direction as her and placed his hands on the edge of the railing. The crew were all standing around the main deck, looking rather bored.

"They look weary, captain", said Fredrick.

"Aye, but they're a spirited bunch, they are", said Azula, with pride.

"Where did you even find these men?" Fredrick asked her. Azula looked at him. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking, that is", said Fredrick, looking back at her.

Azula gave Fredrick a warm smile. She pointed at the deck and said to Fredrick, "You see Uno and Dos down there?" They both looked down and saw Uno was leaning against the mast with his arms crossed, while his younger brother, the midget Dos, was sitting on top of a barrel right next to him and cutting an apple with a carving knife. "When I first met them, they couldn't speak a word of English", Azula explained to Fredrick. "Two weeks later, they were speaking full sentences. So I made Uno and Dos my first and second mate. Respectively, that is."

"I thought you said Dos was your first mate", said Fredrick, looking at Azula.

Azula looked at him and said, "I made a mistake." She turned her attention to Tres, who was swabbing the deck. Fredrick looked in the same direction as her.

"Tres came from a poor family", said Azula. "He had to resort to stealing just to feed his mother. One time, he stole a handful of grapes. Poor baby had his eye  
gouged out."

"My God", Fredrick whispered under his breath.

"Aye", said Azula. "Still, he's a modest boy. So shy, so quiet. He never complains. That's why I made him my cabin boy", said Azula, looking back at Fredrick.  
Azula and Fredrick look to the left and saw Cuarto was staring at a mouse that was scurrying across the deck. He looked ready to pounce. "Cuarto is another story", said Azula, as Cuarto lunged at the mouse and caught it with his bare hands.

Fredrick gasped. "It's alright", Azula reassured him. "Look."

Cuarto picked up the mouse in his hands and then released it, letting the tiny creature crawl up his right arm and into the neck of his shirt. "You ever wonder why he looks and acts so feral?" Azula asked Fredrick. She leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "It's because he was raised by apes."

Fredrick looked at her. He tilted his head down and raised an eyebrow. "Apes?"

"Yes", said Azula. They both looked back at Cuarto, who smiled as he rubbed the mouse's little head. "He was separated from his parents when they went on a hunting expedition in darkest Africa when he was a little boy. He got lost and was taken in by a family of primates. Tres and I were able to capture him alone, but I had to have Uno and Dos train him up a bit. As you can see, he gets along better with animals than he does with people."

"Can he talk?" Fredrick asked her.

Azula sighed and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. He spent 40 years living in the jungle. He's forgotten how to speak."

Fredrick pointed at Cinco and asked Azula, "What about that stout-hearted old man?"

Azula leaned over and saw Cinco sitting near the port side of the ship, trying to drain the last drop of rum from his empty bottle. "Cinco and I go way back", Azula explained to Fredrick. "You see, before he was a pirate, Cinco was a very wealthy man. He met this lovely lady who only married him for his money and gave her the life of luxury, as you can imagine. Until one day, he lost all his riches and the woman left him. Afterwards, Cinco decided to join the Royal Navy, until he lost his leg to a cannonball. He eventually turned to pirating, searching the world for buried treasure. Somehow, he found out about the Devil's Stone and-"

Fredrick looked at Azula. "The what?"

"The Devil's Stone", said Azula, turning to Fredrick. "It's a huge ruby about the size of a coconut that glows with fire. Anyway, I went to the island where the jewel was buried to retrieve it for my master, but Cinco had gotten to it first. I tried to take it from him, but then he pulled his sword out at me, and soon we were fighting over the bloody thing. Finally, we pulled our guns out at each other and decided we were equally matched. I called a truce with him after he finally gave me the stone. But I sort of felt sorry for the poor man, so I asked him if he wanted to join my crew. He said he had nothing else to loose. Cinco's a sweet man, but he's quite the womanizer."

Fredrick turned to face Azula and placed his hands on his hips. "What about that strange man who's always following you around?" He asked her, referring to Seis.

Azula let out an exaggerated sigh and said, "I don't know. One day, I sailed into Mexico and the next thing I know, here comes this fat ugly man following me around everywhere. Even after I got back on my ship, he still followed me, and asked if he could join my crew. I asked him why and he said it was because I was so beautiful." Azula smiled and said, "I'll admit I was flattered, but now-" She looked to her right with regret and saw Seis was counting with his fingers and swatting at flies that buzzed around him. "Now I'm not so sure", she said.

Azula turned around and saw about to walk away, until Fredrick said to her, "And the cook? What is his story?"

Azula stopped at once, her eyes widened. How could she have forgotten about Siete? Azula turned around and looked at Fredrick. She walked back over to him and said, "Siete was actually the first man to join my crew. After I had served four years on the Black Pearl, I went off on my own. I traveled to the New World, hoping for what they called 'opportunity'. I got there, only to find myself sold into slavery with a bunch of black people that had been captured and brought over from Zimbabwe. Three of them were Siete and his family. He had a wife named Noela and a son named Tobi. Siete and I were sold to this cruel farmer, along with eight others. Siete was separated from his wife and child." Azula paused for a moment and shook her head, sadly. "He never saw them again."

"Is that why he's so...brooding?" Fredrick asked her.

Azula lowered her eyes and nodded her head.

"How did you two escape?" Asked Fredrick.

Azula looked up at him and said, "One day, I saw the farmer was beating Siete very badly. He threatened to kill him with a pitchfork, so I ran over to the farmer and tried to stop him, but he held me down. He tried to rape me, but then Siete grabbed the farmer's gun and shot him. He then proceeded to punching him in the face until his hands were completely drenched in blood. He was so angry at the man over the loss of his family. Afterwords, I told the slaves they were all free to go, but Siete insisted on staying with me. He said he owed me his life. I didn't want to 'own' a black man, so instead, I made a deal with him: I would allow him to accompany me on my journey, but only until we found his family. Only then, he would be a free man again. He's been with me ever since."

"Did you ever find his family?" Fredrick asked her.

Azula shook her head. "No. But wherever they are, I hope they're still alive."

Fredrick breathed through his nose and said, "I wish there was something I could have done to help."

Azula looked up at Fredrick with a new sense of respect and smiled. "Your thoughts are deeply appreciated, Mr. Greene", she said. Fredrick smiled at her. "My crew is like my family", said Azula. "They're all I have left in this world." She turned around and was about to walk away, until Fredrick asked her, "And what of your story?"

Azula stopped dead in her tracks and her smile disappeared, replaced by a look of horror on her face. She was silent for a minute. "For another day", said Azula, before she quickly retreated to her cabin. Fredrick stood alone once more. He blinked and wondered why Azula had avoided his question. His thoughts were quickly distracted when he heard the cry of gulls and turned his attention to the skies. A faint wind seemed to blow against sails and into the dark, misty atmosphere.

The meal that night was reduced to bread and apples. Ale was their only drink. No one spoke as they ate their pitiful supper. Azula sat at the front of the table, deep in thought about what to do next.

"I've been thinking, gents", said Azula, as she took a sip from her goblet. "We've braved many harsh weathers before, but none of them have ever lasted quite so long as this one. To me, there can only be one explanation."

The crew all turned their heads and looked at her. Fredrick looked at Azula from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, lads", said Azula. "The same creatures of the deep that dragged me down to Hell might be the ones responsible for these conditions for which we're in. First comes the fog. Then the music swells and angels sing. There are many creatures in the sea that can kill a man and lure him to his death, lads, but I believe this may be the works of one of them. Unless Davy Jones has returned back from the dead and resurrected the Kraken."

"Oh, come on", said Fredrick. "You're not suggesting that this is the work of some mythological octopus, are you?" Fredrick scoffed and laughed at the idea. "Davy Jones, kraken", he muttered to himself, taking a drink from his mug.

"I'm not talking about the Kraken, _estupido_ ", said Azula. "I'm talking about mermaids."

Fredrick spat out a mouthful of ale and coughed for breath. He put a hand to his throat and said in a hoarse voice, "Come again?"

"Now then", said Azula, ignoring Fredrick and addressing her crew. "It's possible they might be trying to throw us off coarse. _If_ there are any mermaids about, and _should_ anything go wrong, Heaven forbid, do not attack them, gentlemen! I don't want any prisoners. I've already taken the life of one mermaid, I do not want it to happen again."

"What happens if there are mermaids about, captain?" Tres asked her, curiously. "What do we do then?"

"Wait for my command", said Azula. "If one of them tries to attack us, leave it to me. If I fall behind, you gents take off without me."

"How will we know?"

"You'll know. You'll all know. I only say this because I care about you lads. I don't want any of you risking your life for me. However, if the tides are with us and the fog rolls off by the morrow, we'll be back on track and you'll have nothing to fear. Is that clear?"

"Yes, captain", said the crew. Fredrick said nothing.

Seis raised his mug and cried, "To the death of the fishy king!"

Azula slammed her fist down on the table and stood up. "I will not have that kind of talk about the Merking on my ship!" Fredrick's eyes widened at Azula's sudden change. The captain of the Rojo Nieves pointed her finger at Seis and warned him, "Mark my words, Seis, if you say one more word like that, I'll cut off your jewels and feed them to the sharks!"

"Oh", said Seis, lowering his head and putting his fingers to his lips in a cowering motion. Azula twitched her eye, before she walked away from the table. Fredrick watched her as she marched up the steps. He turned back to look at the crew.

"What was that?" Fredrick asked them, having no clue as to what just happened.

"You probably don't want us to answer that, laddie", said Cinco.

Fredrick looked at Cuarto, who shook his head. Dos drank from his mug, looking rather nervous. Fredrick turned his head to the right and looked over at Uno, who kept his head down and went back to eating his bread. He, too, seemed nervous. Tres sat quietly and Cinco hummed to himself, tapping his fingers on his portly belly. Fredrick then looked straight and over at Seis, who was now rocking himself back and forth.

"Gentlemen", said Fredrick, "these games are becoming rather tiresome. Now tell me, who is this Merking you speak of?"

The crew didn't respond.

"It was six years ago", said Siete. Fredrick looked to his right and stared at the black sitting next to him. "When Azula was still under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow, she tried to prove herself by capturing her first mermaid. Captain Sparrow did not think it wise, but Azula would not listen to him. One day they made for a hidden island. Captain Jack told Azula to stay onboard and guard the ship. As she waited for him and his crew to come back, Azula spotted a group of mermaids enjoying a peaceful evening out on the lagoon. She tried to take control of Jack's ship, but then the winds changes and tides picked up. Azula lost control of the ship and it crashed into a rock. She succeeded in trapping one of the mermaids, but at a terrible price. The mermaid she caught was none other than the Merqueen herself. So much blood she lost. She died from her injuries. And the little baby, she was never to be heard from again."

Fredrick's eyes became wide with shock. "The baby?"

"Azula was only a child when it happened", said Siete. "She did not mean to kill or hurt anyone. But the Merking did not believe her. He swam up to Azula and  
dragged her down to the depths of the ocean for what she had done. When she woke up, Azula found herself in a frightful place and had come face to face with the Devil. She begged him to spare her life, but the Devil would not let her go so easily. He said she would be damned for all eternity for the sin she had committed, unless she provided her services to him. Azula did not want to do it, but she had no other choice. She agreed to do his bidding and was forced to dance with him soon afterwords. He then proclaimed her the Devil's Wench and allowed her to return to her world."

Fredrick looked away, a look of disbelief upon his face.

"The captain does not like to admit it, but she has resented herself for it ever since it happened", said Siete. "So you see, Fredrick, there is more to Azula than  
you'll ever know."

At that point, Fredrick wasn't sure what to make of Azula.

It was past the midnight hour when the crew were all asleep in their hammocks. The calm waters did not stir the ship, yet Fredrick was awakened when he heard the sound of flopping up on deck. None of the crew was disturbed, as they dreamed of rum and gold. Cinco chuckled in his sleep and mumbled something about a "naughty wench." Fredrick put on his black vest and got out of his hammock. He took a lantern and went up on deck to investigate.

The salty sea air blew against Fredrick's face, as he looked around the deck. The fog had finally cleared away, but there was no sign of anything or anybody. There was, however, a trail of water near the starboard side. Fredrick held up the lantern and followed the trail behind a stack of barrels. He slowly approached the barrels and looked behind them, only to discover a small child holding her head to her knees, crying softly. Streams of long golden hair covered her naked body.

"My God", Fredrick whispered, setting the lantern down. He kneeled down to the child's level and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Fredrick asked her. The child looked up at him with scared bright green eyes. Fredrick leaned back, however, when he saw two of the child's teeth were filed down to a sharp point. Her expression quickly turned into rage and she lunged at him. Fredrick fell down onto his back, as the child grabbed her hands around his neck. Fredrick tried to pry her hands off of him, but then Cuarto pulled her off of him and tried to wrestle her to the ground. Fredrick sat up and and yelled, "What are you doing?" He stood up and ran over to Cuarto, trying to pull him off the child, but Cuarto pushed him back, which caused Fredrick to fall back down again. He stood back up, as he crew came up onto the deck and surrounded the child, just as Cuarto got a hold of her arms, and held her to her knees. The child's rage turned back into fear as she looked up at the men around her. The crew were all stunned and shocked with silence. Seis covered his eyes and turned away, making a nervous moaning sound. Not that they hadn't seen a naked girl before, but to see one especially as young as she was was too much for them.

"Hey, what is this?" Cinco asked, suspiciously.

"Where did she come from?" Said Uno, looking at Siete.

"Who's idea was this!?" Tres demanded.

The crew all started clamoring over one another and started pointing fingers at each other. Uno pulled out his dagger and threatened to take Tres' other eye out, while Cinco pulled out his pistol and started pointing it at everybody. Fredrick did nothing, but stare in both shock and confusion.

A gunshot broke the noise and everything went quiet. The crew all turned around and Fredrick looked up. Azula had come out of her cabin and fired a bullet into the air. She was wearing her burgundy and black coat over her white shirt and dark skirts. She was wearing a blue bandanna on her head. Azula blew on her pistol and stuck it into the red scarf around her waist. She walked down onto the main deck and over to the crew, who parted to make way for her.

Azula approached Cuarto and said, "Release her."

Cuarto made a low growling sound and threw the child onto the deck.

Azula kneeled down to the child's level and placed the tips of her fingers under the girl's chin, raising her head up. She gave a look of confusion and pulled a  
strand of her golden hair back, only to discover a star-shaped scar on the child's neck. Azula's eyes widened a bit. She knew who this girl was. Feeling a twinge of sympathy, Azula took a breath through her nose and removed her coat, wrapping it around the child. She picked up the girl and held her in her arms, before she turned around to address her crew. "Uno, Dos, make way for Aqua's Cove. Cuarto, climb up into the crow's nest and signal us when we reach our destination. The rest of you, release the canvas."

"Aye aye, captain", the crew saluted. Uno started shouting orders to the crew, as they took their positions. Azula turned to Fredrick and said, "Mr. Greene, I require your presence." She then turned around and carried the child to her headquarters. Fredrick followed her, wondering what the bloody hell was going on.

Azula sat the child down in the red and gold chair in front of her desk and walked over to sit down in her own chair. She then opened one of the drawers and pulled out a map. Azula unrolled it and picked up a magnifying glass, just as Fredrick walked up next to the child and placed his hands behind his back. The girl turned her head to the right and looked up at him.

"Can you speak?" Fredrick asked her.

"Look at the scar on her neck, Mr. Greene", said Azula, not taking her eyes off the map. She sounded slightly annoyed. "I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure she can't."

" _You're_ not a doctor, but _I_ am", said Fredrick, wishing she would take this matter seriously.

Azula shot angry eyes up at Fredrick and said in a sarcastic tone, "Well then, if you're a doctor, why don't you examine her?"

Fredrick paused for a moment, remembering what happened the last time he tried to do that. "I'd rather not. Although I do believe this girl is the survivor of a  
shipwreck."

Azula set the magnifying glass down. "Wrong!" She stood up from her seat and walked over to the child, placing her right hand on the girl's left shoulder. "Why do you think she was found like this? One has many speculations when it comes to finding a naked child, but surely there must be other reasons why she was found this way besides a shipwreck. Wouldn't you say, Mr. Greene?"

"I should think so", said Fredrick, though he wasn't sure where Azula was going with this.

"Well, _I_ have only one." Azula kneeled down to the child's eye level and looked at her. The child looked at the female pirate. "You miss you mother, don't you?"  
Azula asked her, softly. The child nodded her head in response. "I wish I could bring her back for you, but I can't", said Azula. "And I know your father must be very worried about you. Why any princess would want to leave her own happy home is beyond me. I'm sure you must be a great disappointment to him."

"Captain-"

"Shush!" Azula barked at Fredrick. The child's eyes began to fill with water. Azula put her right hand to the child's face and wipe away a single tear, which turned hard and cold, and fell into the palm of her hand. Azula stood up and held her hand out to Fredrick for him to see.

"Look at that, Mr. Greene", said Azula.

Fredrick looked at the diamond-like tear and then back at Azula. He shook his head and said, "I don't see anything."

"Yes you do", said Azula. "You just don't wish to admit it." Azula leaned in closer to Fredrick and said, "A tear as cold and hard as that can only come from a  
creature who's neither human or fish, but rather both. She's a sea maiden, Mr. Greene." Azula then turned around and walked over to the table.

"Are you trying to tell me that this girl is a mermaid?" Fredrick asked her.

"Look, Mr. Greene", said Azula, turning back to look at Fredrick. "I don't want to believe it anymore than you do, but I-" It was right there at that moment that Azula had a sudden realization. Her mouth dropped open in surprise and her eyes filled with wonder. Azula turned her head to the right and started to walk towards the door, as she said to herself, "I wonder if...No", Azula turned around and walked back over to her desk. "He'd never do it." She looked down at the child, thinking. The child looked up at her with sad eyes. Azula looked to the right and walked over to her bed. "This could work", she said. She turned around and said to herself, "Then again, it might not." Azula put her hands behind her back and started pacing, trying to formulate a plan. Finally, she gasped, an ideal look on her face, but it quickly disappeared. Azula sat down on her bed with her hands in her lap and threw herself back, groaning in frustration. She turned over facing the wall and curled herself into a ball, pouting like a child. Fredrick was stumped at her behavior.

The mute, golden-haired child looked up at Fredrick and tugged on his left sleeve. He looked down at the girl and shook his head while saying, "I haven't the foggiest."

Fredrick walked over to Azula and placed his hands on his knees. "Azula?" Fredrick said to her. She did not respond and kept her back to him. Fredrick placed his right hand on Azula's left shoulder and shook her. "Azula?" He repeated.

"That's it!" Azula shouted in realization, sitting up and accidentally hitting Fredrick in the nose.

"Ow!" Fredrick yelled, backing up and putting his hands over his face.

Azula jumped out of her bed. "I just thought of the most brilliant plan ever!" She said, a wide smile across her face.

Fredrick walked up to her, holding his nose with his right hand, and said to her in a nasally voice, "Are you insane?"

Azula leaned in close to Fredrick and said, "Treasure. The Merking has a chest full of it. Mermaids have no use for treasure, so we're going to take it." Azula giggled and ran over to the table. She picked up her hat and started plucking the red feathers from it, as Fredrick walked up behind her, still holding his nose, and said to her, "There are no mermaids, captain! They're just a myth."

Azula turned around with a coy smile on her face and said, "Do you believe in mermaids?"

"No, I do not!" Fredrick shouted through his nose.

"Well then, shall I pour a glass of water and throw it on her legs to prove it to you?"

Fredrick said nothing, but moved his right hand over his eyes and placed his left hand on his hip. Azula could tell he was starting to get mad, which pleased her  
deeply. She looked to the left and walked over to the window at the back of her cabin. "If luck is on our side, we'll reach Aqua's Cove tomorrow by nightfall. The  
Merking will be begging me for his little merbaby. And when he does, I'll make a deal with him. If he gives us the treasure", Azula turned around, an evil smile on her face, "we give him back his daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

The _Rojo Nieves_ continued to make course for Aqua's Cove all through the night and into the next day. Fredrick confronted Siete and questioned him about the child.

"You said the baby died in the accident", said Fredrick. "If she was never heard from again-"

"I said the child was never heard from again. I never said she died. She lived, but she never spoke another word", Siete explained to him.

"And you think that poor girl is a mermaid?"

"Yes. The captain says she is. Therefore, I believe her."

"Oh, come on! You don't really believe everything your captain tells you, do you?"

Tres overheard Fredrick and walked up behind him. "Sure. Why not? The captain's never lied to us before."

Fredrick turned around and grabbed Tres by the front of his shirt, pulling him close to his face. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to interrupt other people's conversation, boy?"

In a fit of anger, Tres pushed Fredrick down onto the deck. "Don't you talk about my mother!" Tres yelled at him.

"Why, you little-" Fredrick stood back up on his feet. Uno put himself in front of Tres, shielding him with his right arm. He gave Fredrick a look to back away or he would be sorry. Fredrick gave him an angry look and pulled the front of his black vest, showing he still had some dignity and pride left in him. Having had enough to do with the pirates, Fredrick turned around and marched over to Dos, who was carrying a small barrel over is head. "You! Dwarf!"

Dos turned around and looked up at him.

"Tell your captain if she needs me, I'll be downstairs. I wish to be left alone!" And with that, Fredrick headed down to the crew's sleeping quarters.

Dos shook his head and said to himself, "Strange man, he is."

Meanwhile, Azula kept the child locked away in her cabin. The captain of the _Rojo Nieves_ was confident that she and her crew would soon be reloaded, once they took the treasure and made for port, where they could restock on provisions and steal other fine things. Later that night, Azula sat at her desk, holding up a small mirror and painting her lips blood red. She turned her head to the left and looked at the golden-haired child, who was sleeping in her bed, the burgundy coat still wrapped around her body. Azula thought the child looked just like her father, but with the beauty of her mother. The captain of the _Rojo Nieves_ looked away and was deeply reminded of how the Merqueen looked: snow white skin, flowing white hair, emerald green fishtail, and amethyst eyes. She was the most beautiful woman Azula had ever seen in her whole life. A true vision of purity and innocence. But the Merqueen's happy and peaceful life was quickly shattered when she was impaled and pinned up against a rock by the Black Pearl. Azula closed her eyes, ashamed and disgusted at herself for what she had done. She would never forget how the Merqueen looked the first, and unfortunately, last time she ever saw her. She could still see the pain in the Merking's eyes, as he held the bleeding body of his dead wife close to him, and shed tears of sorrow. His infant daughter had received a cut on her throat, which prevented the child from ever speaking again.

The ringing of the bell from the crow's nest caused Azula to open her eyes and gasp. Snapping herself back into reality, Azula shook her head and put on her hat, the red feathers now replaced by black ones. She stood up and walked over to her bed. "Hey", Azula whispered, shaking the child's shoulder. "Wake up." The child rubbed her eyes and sat up. Azula picked up the girl in her arms and carried her out of the cabin. She walked down onto the main deck, as Dos approached her.

"What goes on?" Azula asked him.

"Aqua's Cove off the port bow, captain", Dos answered her.

"Where's the prisoner?" Azula asked him.

"Who? Fredrick?" Dos asked her, a look of confusion on his face.

"No, Jack Rackham", said Azula, sarcastically. "Of course, Fredrick! Where is he?"

"Below deck, captain", said Dos. "He said he wanted to be alone."

"Well find him and tell him to get his ass up here", said Azula.

"Aye aye, captain", Dos saluted her, before heading down below deck.

Azula walked over to the port side and said to herself, "We wouldn't want him to miss this opportunity now." She turned around and called out, "Make ready the boats, lads!"

Captain Azula and her crew took four boats out to Aqua's Cove. Azula rode with Siete and the Merking's daughter in one boat. Uno, Dos, and Tres rode in the second one. Cinco and Seis were in the third. Fredrick rode with Cuarto in the fourth. They headed out towards a huge blackish-blue cave in the middle of the sea that was in the shape of a gigantic scallop shell. The waters remained calm, as Azula and her crew rowed towards the opening of the cave and entered through a long dark tunnel. A dim light appeared at the end, and pretty soon, Fredrick Greene and the pirates of the Rojo Nieves found themselves in a glittering cavern, a faint blueish tint colored their skin. A small island of rock stood in the middle, holding a gigantic chest full of dark blue sapphires. The moonlight shined down upon it from a hole at the top of the cave. It was these particular jewels that Azula was after, for they were the Merking's treasure.

Azula got out of the boat she was in and stepped onto the rock, carrying the girl in her arms. The crew stepped out of their vessels and onto the small bit of land. Fredrick got out last and walked up to Azula, who turned around and said, "Take her." She placed the child in his arms and then turned back to address her crew. "Alright, gents. You all remember what we discussed. No one is to say a word. And no one is to attack. Wait for my order. If any of you do so without my permission, you'll be answering to me. Right. Siete, Seis, you two guard the chest. The rest of you, spread out." The crew saluted her and took their positions, as Azula turned around and pointed her finger at Fredrick. "As for you, Mr. Greene. Do not let go of that girl until I've negotiated with the king."

And with that, Azula turned around and walked over to the other end of the rock. Fredrick was beginning to think this was absolutely pointless and followed the female captain.

"Azula, what is this?" Said Fredrick.

Azula kept her back to him and held up her left hand. "Shush! I'm trying to concentrate."

"Is it not enough that I am still your prisoner?" Fredrick whispered, loosing patience.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Look", she said, turning around to face Fredrick. "I am not about to loose out on a deal here. Now, if everything goes smoothly, and you do _exactly_ as I say, we'll be out of here before you can say-"

Azula looked to her left and over at the chest. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock, as she saw Seis pick up a handful of jewels. "Shiny", she heard him say.

"Seis, no!"

Within a flash, a red-headed mermaid jumped out of the water. Seis screamed in fright as he was tackled by the mermaid and disappeared into the dark waters. Cinco pulled out his pistol from his belt, but was tackled by two other red-headed mermaids and fell into the water, too. Tres jumped into the water and tried to save Cinco, but he, too, was taken captive. A mermaid with light brown hair and red eyes wrapped her arm around his neck and hissed into his ear, before she dragged him down, as well. One mermaid with purple hair threw a rope of seaweed at Cuarto and managed to wrap it around his neck, choking him. Cuarto tried to break it off, but to no success. Dos jumped onto his back and tried to cut it with his carving knife, but then a green-haired mermaid with blue eyes jumped out of the water and dragged him down, along with Cuarto. Uno pulled out his dagger, but then a black-haired mermaid threw a rope of seaweed at him and wrapped it around his right wrist, while a red-haired mermaid threw another one and wrapped it around his waist. Uno dropped the dagger as he fell down and was dragged under the water, as well. One mermaid with long black hair threw a rope of seaweed at Siete and wrapped it around his ankle. He fell down onto his back and tried to tug at the rope, but alas, he, also, was dragged down and disappeared under the water.

"No!" Azula screamed, as she ran over to the other side of the rock. Fredrick held the child tighter in his arms. Azula was about to pull out her sword, when all of a sudden, a stunning creature of long white-golden hair and porcelain skin burst his head through the surface of the black waters. His diamond blue eyes were the same color as his shimmering fishtail. Azula recognized him at once. She gasped and back away from the edge of the rock. It was the Merking. A group of four mermaids popped up behind him. The Merking raised his right hand out of the water, signaling his command to bring his prisoners forward.

One by one, the group of nine mermaids that attacked Azula's crew burst through the surface with their recently captured prisoners. The crew all gasped for breath. Half of them coughed up water, while the others tried to break free from their fishy captors. Azula raised her arms and cried out, "Stay calm, gents! Don't struggle!" They all stopped trying to break free from the grips of the mermaids, though Cuarto, it seemed, was not willing to give up without a fight, and continued to struggle.

"You took something precious from me, Azula", said the Merking. "I want my daughter back."

"With all due respect, sir", said Azula, her arms still raised. "I never stole your daughter. She obviously swam away from you and decided to flop up onto the deck of my ship." Azula shrugged her shoulders. "For some reason."

The Merking remained silent, staring up at the human with cold eyes. Azula sighed and put her arms down. "Look, just give us the treasure, and you can have your daughter back."

"You will take nothing", said the Merking, in a dark whisper.

"I give you my word-"

In a fit of rage, the Merking grabbed at Azula's skirt, making her gasp with fright and nearly stumble into the black water. "Your words mean nothing to me!" Said the Merking, his eyes flashing with anger. "Have you forgotten that my daughter can neither speak nor sing because of _your_ arrogance?" A wave of guilt washed over Azula, as the Merking gave her a harsh reminder of her past mistake, but she could not let her fear show before him. She tugged at her skirts and broke away from the Merking's grasp.

"Perhaps your crew would like to be taught a lesson", said the Merking. "Let me show you how much you have hurt my family, as much as I will kill yours."

"No!" Azula dropped to her knees and begged, "Your Highness, please. My crew had nothing to do with it. They're innocent, I swear!"

"Maybe so", said the Merking. He swam up a bit closer to Azula, his face just inches from hers. "But that is between you and Jack Sparrow."

Azula closed her eyes, obviously annoyed, and said through her teeth, " _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, you mean." Azula opened her eyes and stood up, looking down at the Merking.

"I will make this easy for you, Azula. Give me back my daughter, and I will let you and your crew live. Or you can watch them be slaughtered before your eyes. After all, dead men tell no tales."

Azula took note of the Merking's death threat and looked at each and every one of her crew. Siete, Dos, and Uno remained calm. Tres tried to struggle and Cinco whimpered. Cuarto, with his teeth bared, was breathing heavily. He had stopped trying to fight. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing. Azula turned around and looked at Fredrick, who still had the child in his arms.

"Don't do it, captain!" Seis cried out. The mermaid holding him captive hissed at him.

Azula looked back at the Merking, his bright eyes glaring at her, patiently awaiting her decision. With no other choice, Azula made her final decision.

"Mr. Greene...set her free."

There was a moment of silence, before Fredrick blinked and asked her, "...What?"

"Let her go", said Azula. "I won't risk the lives of my crew over a fish for a handful of jewels." The female captain shook her head. "It's not worth it."

Fredrick approached her and said, "With all due respect, captain, I don't think-"

"JUST DO IT!" Azula yelled, her voice echoing throughout the cave. Reluctantly, Fredrick put the child down. She walked past Azula and over to the edge of the rock. The Merking looked up at his daughter and his face became full of concern.

"Wait", said Azula. The Merking's daughter turned around and looked up at her. Azula held out her hand and said, "I'll be wanting my coat back, please."

The mute child slipped the coat off her shoulders and handed it back to the female captain, who put it on herself.

The child turned around and sat down by the edge of the rock, as the Merking swam up to her. Offering a dripping hand from out of the water, the Merking brought it to the child's face and caressed her cheek, as the child put her small hand around her father's wrist. The child lowered her head as the Merking pressed his forehead to hers in an affectionate manner. The Merking then took hold of his daughter's wrist and dipped the child's hand into the water, before he dragged her down with him.

"No!" Fredrick yelled. He tried to dive into the water to save the child, but then Azula turned around and grabbed his wrists, trying to hold him back.

"No, don't!" She yelled. "You'll only make it worse!"

Azula turned around, holding onto Fredrick's right wrist, and pointed at the water. "Look."

They both watched as the Merking rose back up with his daughter, who gasped for breath. They both looked down as the child's legs morphed into a fishtail, in shimmering scales of royal purple. Fredrick's eyes became wide and his mouth dropped open. "Oh, my God", he whispered.

Azula turned her head to Fredrick and said, "Now you believe me, Mr. Greene?", before he back away in disbelief.

The child looked up at her father and hugged her arms around his neck, while the Merking hugged her back in return and ran his fingers through her hair, never wanting to let her go. The Merking looked up at Azula, who shielded Fredrick with her body. The Merking's warm and gentle side slowly transformed into a solemn expression, as he lowered his head, but kept his eyes on the pirate gypsy wench. Azula stared down at him with anger in her eyes.

"Let them go!" The Merking commanded.

One by one, the mermaids released Azula's crew and dove back into the water. Fredrick Greene and the captain of the _Rojo Nieves_ rushed over to the other side of the rock and helped the crew back onto the small bit of land. After checking the crew and seeing if they were alright, Azula turned her attention to Seis, who smiled awkwardly and held out his arms to her. Azula tensed up and looked about ready to strangle the dumb Mexican man.

"You!" Azula tried to charge at him, but Siete grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Captain, no! Now is not the time for it", said Siete. Azula turned her head to the right and looked up at him. She then looked over at the Merking.

"Go", said the Merking. "Leave now while you still have my permission."

Azula was silent for a minute, as she stared down at him. She turned her head back and looked straight at her crew. Clenching her teeth, Azula broke herself free from Siete and shouted, "Fuck!" She marched over to the boats and signaled for her crew to do the same. Azula sat down in one of the boats and folded her arms across her chest in a pouting manner, as Fredrick and the crew returned to their vessels. They all left empty-handed and without another word.

Once they got back aboard the _Rojo Nieves_ , Azula spat out a pound of salted words at Seis, who she blamed for foiling with her plans.

" _Demono estupido_! You yellow-livered bastard!" Azula slapped Seis hard across his face. "Why I ever let you join my crew, I'll never know! If you put just one more toe out of line, I'll have you sent to Jamaica, and have you strung up at the gallows myself!"

Seis hung his head in shame and started to whimper like an infant.

Azula turned her head to the right and knitted her eyebrows together, a vicious look on her face. She marched over to her crew and approached Cuarto. She held out her right hand and said, "Give me his whip." Cuarto's eyes widened a bit, a look of uncertainty on his face. Azula had never punished any of her crew before, and now he was afraid she might hurt Seis. Granted, he always took pleasure in seeing someone get a flogging or a whipping, but to see it happen to one of his own crew mates sounded too much, even for him.

Loosing patience, Azula demanded, "Give it to me!" Cuarto shuddered and slowly presented Azula with Seis' whip. She snatched it from his hands and walked back over to Seis. "Remove your shirt", Azula commanded him. Seis whimpered, his lips quivering in fear. He turned around and pulled his shirt off, before Azula literally kicked his ass, causing him to fall face down onto the deck.

"Stop this madness!" Fredrick called out. He tried to run over and stop Azula, but Cinco grabbed his arms and held him back.

"Don't do it", Cinco warned him. "Or you'll be next."

The crew watched in anticipation as Azula circled once around Seis, before she gave him a good ten lashings. Seis cried out in pain between each sting of the whip. The crew watched in fear at the harsh punishment Seis was being given. Tres winced at the sound of each crack, while Cuarto looked away in horror. Fredrick, however, looked on with hate and disgust at what Azula was doing. He just couldn't believe it. He knew Seis was the least favorite of her crew, but this was too much.

After she had finished torturing Seis, Azula dropped the whip and said to him in a low, threatening voice, "This be your last warning." Seis started howling in pain, as a waterfall of tears streamed down his face, ugly sobs escaped from his throat as the pain intensified. He felt as though he couldn't move.

Fredrick broke free from Cinco's grip and walked over to Azula, who pulled out her pistol and pointed it at his face. Fredrick did not show fear. If anything, he was furious.

"How could you do that to him?!" He said to her.

"It's a pirate's life, Fredrick Greene", said Azula, cocking her gun. "If I wanted to, I could strip off your clothes, tie you to the mast, and throw broken glass at your body, just to see if it would stick into your flesh."

Fredrick leaned in towards Azula's face and said to her, "Then do it."

None of the crew moved or even dared to breathe. Did the English gentleman just dare their captain to punish him? Even Azula was taken aback by this. He couldn't have been serious, but the fierce expression on his face told her Fredrick wasn't fooling around. The sound of silence was broken, as Azula uncocked her gun and stuck it back into her red scarf.

"Not today", she said, before she walked past Fredrick and approached the stairs that lead to her cabin. Tres and Cuarto blocked her path.

"Get out of my way", Azula said through clenched teeth. Both men stood aside and let her pass.

Azula was only halfway up the stairs, when Uno said to her, "Where to now, captain?"

Azula stopped in her tracks and looked over her right shoulder, thinking where to turn to next. Things were getting worse for them and they needed help. There was only one place left for them to go. Azula turned around and said, "We make for Tortuga."

Meanwhile, back in Liverpool, Edward James had started to question about Fredrick Greene's disappearance. He went to the cathedral to speak to Father Vincent for advice.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Father Vincent asked him, as they walked through the aisle.

"Nearly two weeks ago", said Edward. "I went by the hospital, as usual, and talked with him for a short while, before I returned to my duties. When I went by there the next morning, he was nowhere to be seen. I went by his home, but he wasn't there either. He hasn't turned up any other day since then."

"Did he say anything to you?"

Edward looked at Father Vincent and shook his head. "No, he didn't...Although, now that you mention it, he did say something about this...gypsy girl."

Father Vincent stopped in his tracks and looked at Edward with curiosity. "Gypsy girl?"

"Yes. He complemented about this gypsy girl he saw dancing in the street the last time I-" Edward's eyes widened in realization, as he suddenly remembered the face of the beautiful young woman. He looked to the right and walked over to the stained-glass window. He thought about how Fredrick referred to her as being "nice", but even if she was, Edward still thought of her as evil. Where was Doctor Greene? And more importantly, had this gypsy girl captured him? There was only one way for him to find out.

Edward turned around and walked back over to Father Vincent, placing his left hand on his right shoulder.

"Thank you for your time, Father", said Edward. He started to walk away, as Father Vincent said to him, "Have you thought of something?"

Edward turned around and said, "I don't know. I just hope I'm not too late."


	8. Chapter 8

Back on the _Rojo Nieves_ , Fredrick was below deck with the crew. They watched him as he tended to the wounds on Seis' back. Siete assisted Fredrick by holding Seis' legs down on the table. The poor bastard whimpered and moaned as Dr. Greene cleaned his wounds with rum, as this was the only thing they had for an antiseptic.

"You'll be alright", said Fredrick, wiping Seis' wounds with a linen cloth. "Just take it easy for the next few days and you'll be back to your old self."

Seis moaned in response.

After Fredric finished sterilizing his wounds, Siete helped Seis to his feet and walked him over to his hammock. Fredrick dipped his hands into a bowl of water and dried them with a rag. He then turned to the crew and asked them, "Has she always been this way?"

"No", Tres answered. "The captain's never done anything like this. We've never even seen her this angry before."

"And believe us, she's had bad days", said Dos.

"That's a shame", said Fredrick. "The captain says you're more like family to her. I should think she would be more merciful to you men than she would her prisoners."

The crew said nothing and all looked at each other.

"Unless...you are all prisoners yourselves", said Fredrick.

"Not really", said Cinco. "The captain may be a bit rough, but she takes care of us."

"Aye", said Dos. "Captain's never done us harm before."

"Until today", Fredrick reminded them.

"Fredrick", said Uno, walking over to him. "She may be the Devil's Wench, but she has a good heart. We'd do anything for her."

"Would you sell your souls to the Devil just as she did?" Fredrick asked them.

"NO!" The crew all said at once.

"She never sold her soul", said Siete. Fredrick turned his head to the right and looked at him. Siete walked up to him and said, "Azula was dragged to Hell by the Merking for murdering his wife. Mermaids are like angels of the sea. They have many powers, Fredrick, but you should never mess with the likes of them."

"We signed up to join a pirate ship", said Tres. Fredrick looked back at him. "We had no idea she was the Devil's Wench until after we gave into piracy."

Fredrick looked at each member of the grim crew and asked them, "Gentlemen, has it ever occurred to you that your captain is a woman? Do you not consider it bad luck to have a woman on board?"

"Yes and no", said Uno. "But the Pirate Code says that unless the whole crew agrees, we can't overthrow the captain and commit mutiny. It's not that we hate her, it's just that we're afraid of her."

"You're pirates, not dogs", Fredrick explained to them. "Now one of you go up there and talk to her!"

"Why don't you do it?" Said Dos.

"BECAUSE I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THAT WHORE!" Fredrick shouted, putting a hand up to his neck.

The crew remained silent. Fredrick turned around and sighed, putting one hand on his hips and the other over his eyes.

"Alright", said Cinco. He slapped a hand on his right leg and stood up. "I'll do it."

The crew all turned their heads to the left and looked at him. "Huh?" Tres asked him.

"I'm not afraid of the captain", said Cinco. "She tried to kill me once. If I have to fight her for the rank of captain, I will." And with that, Cinco headed up onto the main deck and up to Azula's cabin.

Cinco cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

"Come in", said Azula, in a singsong voice.

Cinco burst through the door and said, "Captain, the crew and I would like to-"

Cinco could not finish his sentence, as his eyes became wide and stumbled upon a pleasant, yet frightful sight: Azula was sitting in a wooden tub, her long brown hair covering her breasts. She shot her eyes up at Cinco, who started mumbling.

"Oh, come now, Cinco", said Azula, crossing her legs seductively. "It's not like you haven't seen a naked woman before. Now what do you want?"

Cinco paused for a minute, almost forgetting what he came here for. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Uh, captain, m-me and the crew have been thinking and, uh...well, we think that, uh...maybe ye was too harsh on poor Seis, ya know?"

Azula raised her head up, a nasty smile on her face. "What are you saying?"

"Well, he, uh, well...after all, he, uh...h-he did us a favor, didn't he?" Cinco chuckled nervously.

Azula's smile grew more sinister. She placed both hands on the side of the tub and rose herself out, not caring if one of her crewmen saw her naked. Cinco could not help but blush a bright pink at the sight of his captain and started mumbling again. Azula picked up a towel and began drying her body, her hair dripping wet. She walked over to Cinco and started to circle around him.

"My orders were very simple", said Azula. "Now you could say that is was my fault for putting the most incomprehensible man in charge of guarding the Merking's jewels, but then you would be questioning my authority, wouldn't you?" Azula moved behind Cinco and continued her lecture. "I tried to give him a chance to please me and he fucked it up." Azula walked in front of Cinco, her back facing him. "And now, thanks to him, we're more than likely to die from starvation."

Azula threw her towel on the floor, turned around, and stepped up to Cinco, his face just inches from hers. "YOU CALL THAT A FAVOR?!" She yelled, making Cinco jump, and causing him to loose his round glasses.

"N-no. No, captain", said Cinco, nervously. Azula looked at the floor and kneeled down. She picked up his glasses and rose back up, placing them back on his face, and pushing it up the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, captain", said Cinco. Azula leaned in towards his face, his lips just inches from hers, and said, "Continue our course for Tortuga. We carry on."

"Y-yes, captain", said Cinco.

Azula turned around and walked over to her desk. She bent over and picked up her purple dress. Cinco turned around and started walking towards the door, when Azula called out, "Oh, and Cinco?"

Cinco stiffened when Azula called out his name. He turned around and saw Azula holding the dress in her hands, her sensitive parts covered by the long frock.

"Try not to let those wenches steal your gold like last time", said Azula, smiling.

Cinco chuckled nervously and ran out the door. Azula then started assembling her attire for the evening. She put on her dress and then reached for her black corset. After putting it on, Azula wrapped a yellow sash with gold coins around her waist, followed by her red scarf. She slipped on her blue flats with the bejeweled tips and wrapped her red bandanna around her head. She put her cross necklace on last.

Cinco walked down onto the main deck, just as Fredrick came up from below and asked him, "Well? What happened?"

Cinco did not respond. His face turned white and he looked as though he had just seen a ghost. He walked past Fredrick and went back down below deck.

Fredrick looked up at Azula's cabin and said, "What have you done?"

By nightfall, the _Rojo Nieves_ had arrived in Tortuga. Azula made Seis stay on the ship, as punishment for his reckless behavior and childish stupidity. Azula lead her men to the nearest cavern, with Fredrick following close behind them. He had never seen nor been to such an uncivilized place of barbarians and scalawags. Pirates shooting guns at each other, wenches running from sex-crazed men, drunks stumbling and sleeping amongst the livestock.

Azula entered into the nearest bar with her crew and said, "Stay close, gents."

They all slip up in different directions. Uno, Dos, Tres, and Siete all sat at a table. Fredrick followed them and sat down at a separate table by himself. Cinco walked over to a wall and sat down in a chair. A red-headed wench named Scarlett walked over to him and sat on his knees. Cinco laughed with excitement and stared with wide eyes as she teased him with her cleavage.

Azula walked over to the counter and the bartender approached her. "What will it be, wench?" He asked her. Azula turned around and pointed at her crew. "Four mugs of rum for those men", she said. Azula then pointed at Fredrick and said, "And one for that man over there."

Azula turned back to the bartender and threw a small bag onto the counter. The bartender opened it and a handful of rubies and emeralds from Azula's own private collection spilled out. The bartender looked at her and said, "Be right with you, ma'am." He walked away and over a pretty young maiden.

Azula rested her arms on the counter and looked to her left. She saw Cuarto had occupied himself with a black cat. He scratched its head and looked at Azula, smiling. Azula smiled back at him. She turned around and was about to walk away, but then someone put a hand over her eyes.

"God save the Queen", said a man's voice. Azula smiled. She recognized that voice anywhere. "And all that bloody rubbish", said replied. The hand removed itself and Azula looked to the right. And there he was. The man she had wanted to see: Captain Jack Sparrow, the most handsome pirate in the Caribbean. His long dark hair in a mess of dreadlocks, wrapped in a red bandanna and decorated with trinkets he had picked up from his many adventures. His eyes were dark and warm. His goatee was braided and tied off with beads. He wore a long brown captain's coat over his dark grey vest and off-white shirt, stained with sweat marks. He also wore linen trousers and brown pirate boots. He had many odd trinkets strapped to his belt, one of which was a compass that possessed unique qualities.

A maid came by to the table with Azula's crew and gave the men their drinks. Another pirate, Jack's fist mate, Mr. Gibbs, took a seat with Azula's crew, and began to tell them the tale of how the _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_ defeated the _Endeavour_. The maid then turned around and gave Fredrick his drink. He smiled at her and said, "Thank you", before she walked away. Fredrick picked up his mug and looked to the left. He saw Azula laugh as she engaged in a conversation with a handsome man in dreadlocks and a red bandanna. Fredrick took a drink from his mug and watched as the man put his arm around Azula's waist and led her away.

Azula followed Jack as he led her to the storage room where they kept all the barrels. Jack opened the door and let Azula walk in first, before he stepped in the room and shut the door behind him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Jack asked Azula.

Azula put her hands behind her back and shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to see you", she said.

"Did you now?" Jack walked up to Azula in a swaggering motion and said, "Last I heard, you were seen sailing off the coast of China in a junk which you stole. How did you manage that?"

Azula giggled and said, "I stole it from Captain Oryano's fleet. Which is what you've taught me: take what you can, give nothing back."

"But you had help, didn't you, love?" Said Jack

Azula rolled her eyes and admitted, "Well...Siete helped...a little."

"So you've also assembled your whole crew, have you?" Said Jack.

"I've been all over the world since I went off on my own, Jack", said Azula. "And in that time, I've managed to steal a ship, assemble my own crew, raid, pillage, plunder, marooned ten men, and killed at least thirteen of them within the last four years."

"Can't say I'm not proud of you, love", said Jack. "But then again, I can't say I'm not disappointed in you either."

Azula's smile faded a little.

"Just when I thought I was over with ol' Fishface", said Jack, as he walked over to a stack of barrels. "I found meself in the presence of someone much more appealing if not just as dangerous."

Azula turned around and looked at her captain. "Jack?" She asked him.

Jack pulled out his sword and said, "A little mermaid recently swam by my dinghy and told me you had stolen his tiny little guppy."

Azula sighed to herself and rolled her eyes in annoyance. That damn Merking! He must have told her off.

"I don't know where you get these ideas, mate", said Jack, "but had you listen to me instead of using your bloody little brain, you wouldn't be in the mess you are in now."

"Jack, it's not my fault", said Azula. "She flopped onto the deck of my ship. I didn't steal her."

Jack stabbed one of the barrels and turned back to look at her. "And whose fault is it that you became the Devil's Wench, mate?" Jack asked her, before taking a drink from the fountain of rum that poured out of the barrel.

"I don't know what else you want to hear from me-"

"Oh, shut it!"

Azula said nothing and remained silent. Jack stuck his sword back into his scabbard and walked over to her.

"Your orders were to stay on the ship and guard it", said Jack. "I never said you had to capture a mermaid, Azula. That was your own doing. And now rumor has it that someone's put a price on your pretty little head. It seems you've made more enemies than you've made friends."

Azula blinked and lowered her head in shame. Jack placed the tips of his fingers underneath her chin and lifted her head back up.

"I'd say you got what you deserved, mate", said Jack, caressing her face with a gentle stroke from the back of his hand. "But I think you've been punished enough for far too long", said Jack.

Azula shook her head and said, "I didn't mean it, Jack."

"I know you didn't, love", said Jack.

Azula gave him a faint smile and said, "I captured my first prisoner."

"Is that so?" Said Jack.

Azula nodded her head. "He's a doctor, too."

"What's his name?" Jack asked her.

"Fredrick Greene", Azula answered him. "He's a tough one, he is. I've tried everything I can to seduce him, but he doesn't seem to want to give in."

"Not all men are tempted by the ways of physical attraction, mate", said Jack. "You have to wait for the opportune moment for him to make a move. Only then will he be able to open up to you, as much as you wish to open yourself to him."

Azula laughed at Jack's double meaning and he smiled back at her.

"You haven't forgotten everything I've taught you, have you?" Jack asked her.

Azula pulled down the front of her dress, revealing her supple breasts to Captain Sparrow. Jack lowered his face down, closed his eyes, and was about to latch his lips onto Azula's right breast.

"Only the left, Jack", said Azula.

Jack paused for a moment and smiled against her flesh. "I've taught you well, love", he said. Respecting her wish, Jack sucked on Azula's left tit, making her moan. Azula wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her breast, as Jack slipped his hand up her skirt, making her gasp.

"And that's how we defeated the Endeavour", said Mr. Gibbs.

Azula's crew raised their mugs and cheered.

"Tell us about the Battle of Isla de Muerta", said Tres.

"Well, you see, lad", said Gibbs, as he began to tell another tale to Azula's crew.

Meanwhile, Cinco had moved on from the wenches and had already purchased his tenth mug of rum. He burped loudly and fell out of his seat. Cuarto, on the other hand, had engaged in fight with some of the patrons and bit the leg of one of them.

Fredrick sat quietly, occasionally taking a few sips of rum and trying not to draw attention to himself. He felt very uncomfortable being around all these people, these scoundrels and ruffians. He had no idea that this is what pirates were actually like. He had lived a sheltered life for so long, it seemed he had forgotten about the likes of the world.

Fredrick looked to his right as a blonde wench by the name of Giselle approached him. She placed her hands on the table and bent over, revealing her cleavage. Fredrick stared up at her and tried to speak, but no sound escaped his lips. Thankfully, Azula interfered and placed her right hand on Giselle's left shoulder.

"He's with me", said Azula. Her expression was blank, but her warning was simple. Giselle scoffed with a humph and walked away.

Fredrick stood up and was about to say something to Azula, but then the handsome man walked up next to her.

"Who is this?" Said Fredrick.

"Mr. Greene, _this_ is Captain Jack Sparrow", said Azula, placing her right hand on Jack's chest.

Fredrick was dumbfounded by the appearance of the man who Azula had talked so much about. Captain Jack Sparrow was no gentleman, but he was every inch of the pirate that Fredrick could never hope to become.

"You are her mentor?" Fredrick asked Captain Sparrow, trying to be polite.

"Mentor, lover. Whatever you wish to call it, mate", said Jack. Azula looked at him and giggled. Jack looked at Azula and kissed her on her lips.

Fredrick seemed unmoved, if not angry, by this. Though deep down, he was a little heartbroken.

Azula broke away from Jack's kiss and called out, "Attention! All those who sail under the command of Azula the Devil's Wench, get your scurvy asses back onto the Rojo Nieves!"

Azula's crew all groaned and stood up from their seats. Cinco bid the wenches goodbye and Tres pulled Cuarto away from the fight he was in.

Azula looked at Fredrick and said, "Will you be joining us, Mr. Greene?"

Fredrick gave her a look of disapproval and walked past her, following her crew back to the ship.

Azula turned her attention back to Jack.

"I'd love to stay longer, Jack, but the seas are calling." Azula walk past him, until Jack spoke up. "I'll be wanting me gold back, love." Azula turned around and looked at him. Jack signaled her with a _come hither_ motion of his hand. Azula rolled her eyes and took a step forward. She leaned her head to the right, an expression of annoyance on her face, as Jack reached into her bosom with his right hand and pulled out a small leather pouch. He shook it and it jingled.

"Better luck next time, love."


	9. Chapter 9

Throughout the next day, Azula sat in her cabin charting the many maps on her desk. The _Rojo Nieves_ had just left Tortuga and now she was trying to decide on which port would be their next course. Determine as she was to loot, pillage, and plunder, Azula was stuck on where to turn to. She leaned back in her chair and sighed to herself. Feeling the need for companionship, Azula stood up and walked outside her cabin. The skies were grey, which predicted heavy rains for this evening. Azula stood at the top of the stairs and looked to her left. Uno, Dos, and Cinco watched as Tres and Cuarto engaged in an arm wrestling contest. Cuarto won, of course, and the crew groaned in disappointment.

"Best eighteen out of twenty-six", said Tres. He placed his elbow back on the barrel and began another round with Cuarto.

Azula looked to her right and saw Fredrick leaning against the mast with his arms across his chest. He was talking with Siete. Azula smiled at the English gentleman. Fredrick said something to Siete, before he shot his eyes over at Azula. Siete turned around and looked up at her as well. The female captain waved her fingers at them. Fredrick gave her a solemn look and turned around, placing his hands behind his back. Azula frowned and put her hand down. Seis, who stood at the bottom of the stairs, saw what had happened and looked over at Fredrick. He made a look of disgust and tried to throw a bottle at him, but luckily, Siete saw Seis and pulled Fredrick out of the way. The bottle shattered into a dozen pieces on the deck.

Azula blinked and gasped. Fredrick turned around quickly and looked up at her.

"You!" He yelled.

Fredrick was about to run over to her, but then Siete grabbed his right arm and said, "It wasn't her."

Fredrick looked at him and demanded, "Who was it?"

Siete placed his right hand on Fredrick's chin and turned his head to the left.

"Take that, you filthy rat!" Seis yelled, sticking his tongue out at Fredrick.

Azula picked up the skirt of her dress and started to walk down the stairs.

"My good man, was that really necessary?" Fredrick asked him, but Seis would not listen nor answer him. Instead, he picked up another bottle and threw it at Fredrick, who ducked just in time. The bottle smashed onto the deck.

"You could have killed me!" Fredrick shouted.

"Don't worry, Mr. Greene", said Azula, as she stepped onto the main deck. "I'm sure Seis was just playing." Azula turned to Seis, a serious look on her face, and said in a firm voice, "Weren't you, Seis?"

Seis whimpered and shielded his arms over his head, before he walked away.

Fredrick walked over to Azula and said, "Madam, I have been on this vessel for almost two weeks now and I have yet to see what use you have of me. If I am off no importance to you, than I suggest you return me to Liverpool."

Azula's lips turned into a pout. She crossed her arms and said, "Why should I listen to you? You're not in charge here. Besides, even if I do let you go, you're just gonna turn me in."

"What if you and I were to settle on a compromise?" Said Fredrick.

Azula tilted her head up, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "I'm listening", she said.

"You return me home, alive and unharmed, and I won't turn you and your crew in", said Fredrick. "I will act as if none of this had ever happened."

Azula paused for a minute, thinking. Finally, she nodded her head and said, "Alright. I'll return you back to England." She paused and smiled at Fredrick. "If you give me your ring."

Fredrick leaned in towards Azula's face and said in a dark whisper, "Never."

"Fine", said Azula, sounding annoyed. She rolled her eyes and walked away from him. "Have it your way then", she said.

Fredrick followed after her and said, "Captain, I beseech you. Please reconsider!"

Azula turned around, a nasty smile on her face, and said, "I'll suck your cock if you give me your ring."

Fredrick's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open in shock. The crew overheard Azula and looked up from the arm wrestling between Tres and Cuarto. Tres managed to beat Cuarto for once, thanks to that little distraction. Azula turned her head to the right and touched her chin to her shoulder, laughing wickedly.

Fredrick stiffened up and pointed his finger at Azula. "You are...the _nastiest_ pirate I have ever seen in my entire life!"

Everything went silent for a minute. Then Cinco burst into thunderous laughter and the rest of the crew joined in with him. All expect for Siete, who did not see this as being funny at all. He saw the seriousness of Fredrick's face and knew he wasn't fooling around, but unfortunately, Azula only made it worse.

"Spoken like a true gentleman, Mr. Greene", said Azula, bowing. "Although I would watch myself if I were you. Wouldn't want your mother dear to catch you with the likes of me in the middle of a fucking now, would you?" Azula laughed again.

Fredrick began to feel a spark of hate flowing through his veins, as the pirate gypsy wench and her lackeys continued to mock and insult him. Fredrick turned his head to the right and looked over at Cinco, eyeing the sword attached to his belt. Within a flash, Fredrick grabbed the handle of Cinco's sword and pulled it out of the scabbard, pointing it at Azula. The laughing died and Azula's smile disappeared.

"You think you're better than me? You are nothing!" Fredrick scolded her. "You act like you have style and class, when really you're just a spoiled child. You don't care who gets in your way and you always throw a fit whenever you don't get what you want. You don't care about the misery you cost others. You only think about yourself! You are irresponsible and have no respect for maturity." Fredrick shook his head at Azula and said to her, "You're not a pirate...You're just a stupid little girl who never wanted to grow up."

Azula was stunned with silence. She heard the crew starting to murmur behind her back and turned around slowly. The crew stopped talking at once as Azula looked at them. On the outside, she seemed relatively calm, but then something snapped inside of her. She pulled out her sword and turned around swiftly. She tried to take a stab at Fredrick, but he quickly blocked her attack. Fredrick looked at Azula's furious expression with frightful shock. Their faces were just inches from each others swords. Azula pushed Fredrick back and pointed her sword at him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Azula shouted. "You dare to mock me in front of my crew? You best say your prayers, Fredrick Greene. You dare to curse the Devil's Wench? She will kill you in return!" Azula swung her sword at Fredrick, as they started to engage in a daring sword fight. The crew watched in anticipation, as their captain fought with the prisoner. Fredrick tried his best to block Azula's moves, but she was too quick for him, and nearly stabbed him several times. Azula reveled in seeing the fear on Fredrick's face and gave him a wicked smile. As she continued to duel with the English gentleman, Azula admitted to herself that Fredrick was doing pretty going and seemed very skilled with a sword, but he still wasn't good enough, as she dodged his sword at the last minute and swiped her leg under his footing, causing Fredrick to fall down onto the deck. Azula smiled at her victory.

Fredrick groaned and raised himself up on his elbows as Azula approached him, placing her left hand on her hip and pointing her sword at him.

"Get up, pretty boy", Azula mocked. "Don't want to end up looking like a eunuch now, do you?"

Fredrick stood back up on his feet and tried to take a blow at Azula, but she quickly blocked his attack and their swords clashed. Fredrick pushed her back and began to fight back like a true swashbuckler this time. The spark of hate that had build up inside of him had now turned into an uncontrollable flame. Fredrick started to gain the upper hand, which frightened Azula. Because she let her guard down for a split second, Fredrick managed to give her a small cut on her left arm. "Ahh!" Azula gasped, dropping her sword and placing her right hand over her flesh wound. Azula pulled her hand away and looked at Fredrick, who put his left hand on his hip and shook his sword at her, as if trying to mock her. Azula growled and tried to lunge at him, but Fredrick moved out of the way and managed to trip her with his boot, causing Azula to fall face down onto the deck. She turned herself around and tried to stand back up, but Fredrick pinned her down by putting his left hand around her neck. Azula gasped and looked up in horror, as Fredrick roared and pointing his sword at her throat. His teeth were bare and his eyes were flashing brightly with fire. Azula became breathless as Fredrick looked into her smoldering eyes and started breathing heavily. He looked down at her breasts and acknowledged the jeweled-encrusted cross necklace she was wearing. He thought it strange how this woman was called the Devil's Wench and yet she still wore a symbol of Christ. Fredrick shot his eyes back at Azula's face and saw her shed a single tear. His eyes softened and his facial expression relaxed. Fredrick released his grip from around Azula's neck and stood up, tossing his sword aside. Azula raised herself up on her elbows and stared up at Fredrick with admiration.

Fredrick was about to back away, but then Seis snucked up behind him and hit the back of his head with an empty rum bottle, knocking Fredrick unconscious as he fell down onto the deck. Just as Sies pulled out his dagger, Azula stood back up and pulled out a flintlock pistol from her red scarf. "Stay your weapon!" She yelled, pointing it Seis, who took two steps back. "Or else. Now back off!" Seis whimpered and coward away, like the yellow-livered bastard he was.

Azula stuck the pistol back into her scarf and kneeled down. She turned her head to the left and said, "Siete, help me carry him to my cabin."

Siete walked over to Azula and helped her to stand Fredrick's unconscious body up. He placed Fredrick's right arm around his neck, while Azula put Fredrick's other arm around her neck. She turned her head to the left and said to the crew, "Everyone below deck. Now!" The crew all did as they were told and headed down to the mess hall. Azula and Siete then carried Fredrick back to the captain's cabin.

"Set him down", said Azula, as she and Siete carefully lied Fredrick down on her bed. Azula knelt by his side and began to search his head for any injuries he might have received.

"Is he hurt?" Siete asked her.

Azula looked at Siete and said, "I hope not." She stood up and walked over to behind her desk. Azula bent down and picked up one of her skirts, tearing off a piece of black lace. She walked out from behind her desk and sat down in the red and gold chair in front of it. She began to wrap the lace around her flesh wound, but it proved to be quite difficult.

Siete walked over to Azula and kneeled down in front of her. "Do you need assistance with that?"

Azula looked at Siete and offered him the piece of lace. "Yes, please." She turned her head to the right and looked away as he began to wrap the material around her wound.

"You know you shouldn't have provoked him like that, Azula", Siete scolded.

"Makes me learn from my mistakes", she said. Azula took a sharp inhale as Siete tightened the cloth around her arm.

Siete looked at her and said, "You'll be alright." With a wave of her hand, Siete rose up and left Azula alone with the prisoner.

After Siete had left, Azula looked over at Fredrick and stood up. She slowly approached him and sat down on the edge of her bed. She reached her right hand out to touch his face, but quickly pulled her hand away, as she watched him stir. He did not awaken. She didn't know what it was, but there was something different about him and the way acted towards her. No man had ever spoken to her like that before, aside from the recent scolding by Captain Sparrow and a lecture she had been given by the Devil one time when she disappointed him. Gazing upon Fredrick's handsome face, Azula suddenly felt a strange urge to place a kiss upon his lips. She slowly leaned in towards Fredrick, as he began to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw Azula was over him. Fredrick gasped and his eyes grew as big as saucers. Azula backed off at once and stood up, as Fredrick leaped out of the bed. He stared at her with shock, which slowly turned into anger.

"Are you alright?" Azula asked him, reaching her hand out to Fredrick, who backed away at once.

"Don't touch me!" Said Fredrick. He blinked a few times at her and said, "Don't you dare even speak to me."

"Fredrick, I'm sorry", Azula apologized. And she meant it. But Fredrick did not believe her. He leaned in towards her face and said in a dark voice, "When I return to England, I shall see to it that your next and last appointment will be with the gallows."

Azula said nothing and just stared at him.

"You're a tart. An unholy woman with no virtue", said Fredrick. He turned around and said, "You might as well change your name to the Devil's Whore", as he headed towards the door.

Feeling hurt, Azula suddenly blurted out loud, "If you hate me so much, why don't you just kill me in the same way I killed my father?"

Fredrick was about to place his hand on the doorknob, but then stopped himself and slowly turned around, looking back at Azula with shock and curiosity.

Azula turned around and walked over to her desk. Facing her back to Fredrick, Azula placed her hands on top of the desk and began to tell him her story.

"It was eight years ago", said Azula. "My father came home after a night of heavy drinking. My mother said she was going to leave him if he didn't stop, but then he grabbed my arm and threatened to kill me. My mother intervened and soon they got into a fight. My father put his hands around her neck and killed her instantly. I watched in fear as my own mother died right in front of me. I was so angry at my father for what he had done. I went into the kitchen, grabbed the butcher knife, and stabbed him at least a hundred times in the face...I hated him so much." Azula's voice started to break. "He was always cruel to me and my mother. He was the most ugliest man I had ever seen in my whole life. He was even uglier than Seis." Azula turned around and looked at Fredrick, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "After that, I had no choice but to leave home. I lived on the streets for a week and nearly died from starvation. I tried to steal from a group of bandits, but they caught me. I would have been killed, but then I heard five gunshots being fired and they all dropped dead. From out of the shadows came Captain Jack Sparrow. He took me in. Taught me everything there was to know about pirating. But then _I_ didn't listen to him and made a mistake...I was twelve when I lost my family. Fourteen when I lost my freedom."

Fredrick blinked and knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "Your freedom?"

"When I made my deal with the Devil!" Azula yelled. "You think I enjoy being his servant? I don't! You don't think there were times I wished I never made that bargain? You don't know the literal Hell I've been through! Sometimes I wished I was never even born."

Azula turned around and put the back of her right hand over his lips, as the tears started to spill from her eyes and she started crying. Fredrick thought about all that Azula had just told him about her past. Her childhood was so sad and her life as a pirate was anything but glamorous. Then again, a pirate's life never was. If anything, it was tough. Fredrick was strongly reminded of his own past and felt a twinge of sympathy, for both him and Azula. She was just like him in so many ways. She just didn't know it yet.

Fredrick walked over to Azula and placed his right hand on her left shoulder, hoping to comfort her.

"Captain, I didn't-"

"It's Azula", said the pirate gypsy wench.

"Azula, I didn't know", Fredrick whispered.

Azula turned around and looked at him. "I was afraid to tell you", she said, tears rolling down her face. "I know you think I'm wicked, but the truth is I only act the way I do to cover up my fear."

Fredrick tucked a strand of hair behind Azula's right ear and said, "I know how you feel."

"No, you don't", said Azula, shaking her head. "You live in the life of society. I'm sure you've got friends in high places all over."

"You're wrong", said Fredrick. "I am just as lonely as you are."

Azula blinked at the English gentleman. Lonely? How could she have been lonely? She had her crew, so she couldn't see how she was lonely. But then again, Azula never really had anyone in her life to guide her, to comfort her, or even to tell her they loved her. Maybe Fredrick was right. Maybe she was lonely. But because of her deal with the Devil, Azula had always thought that she could never be free to live such a life.

Without thinking, Fredrick wrapped his arms around Azula, making her gasp. She stiffened up and remained silent, not sure how to react to Fredrick's sudden move of affection. A moment ago, he said he hated her, and now he was embracing her in a warm hug. It was all seemed so mysterious, and yet so romantic to Azula, that she slowly wrapped her arms around Fredrick and began sobbing into his chest, her body shaking.

Fredrick rubbed Azula's back and whispered softly, "It's alright, Azula. It's alright." Azula sniffled in reply. Fredrick shushed her and started to make little circles on her shoulder blades. Azula's crying slowed down after a few minutes and she was finally able to breathe again.

"Why did you hug me?" Azula asked him.

"Because you needed it", said Fredrick.

Fredrick pulled Azula away from his embrace and looked at her. Her head was down, but Fredrick could tell her cheeks were red and her face was wet from crying. He placed his right hand under her chin and lifted her head up. Azula forced herself to look at Fredrick and brought her gaze back to meet his. Fredrick moved his right hand to her face and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I thought you hated being touched", Azula said to him.

"I don't hate being touched, Azula", said Fredrick. "It's just..." He stopped himself when he saw the black lace wrapped around her left arm and immediately felt guilty for having hurt her. He shook his head and said, "Azula, forgive me. I didn't-"

Azula shook her head and said to him, "It's not your fault, Fredrick. You were angry. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

Fredrick looked at Azula with gentle eyes, before he took hold of her right hand and brought it to his lips, placing a tender kiss upon it.

Azula examined Fredrick with her eyes and asked him, "Did you really mean it? When you said I was the nastiest pirate you had ever seen?"

Fredrick paused for a minute, thinking. He looked at Azula tenderly, before answering with, "Yeah...And quite frankly, you're also the naughtiest girl I've ever met."

Azula managed to twitch herself a little smile and Fredrick returned the favor by smiling warmly at her. A chuckle burst from Azula's lips and Fredrick laughed with her. They both thought about how ridiculous they had acted towards one another and laughed about the whole thing.

Azula wrapped her arms around the English gentleman's waist and asked him coyly, "Tell me, Fredrick. Why do you shy away from physical attraction?"

Fredrick's smile slowly disappeared. He blinked and looked at Azula with uncertainty. He wasn't sure what to say to her or even how to tell her that he was still a virgin, especially for a man of his age. The gypsy pirate wench looked at him with gentle eyes and patiently awaited his answer.

"Azula...I'm not really, uh...You see, I-"

At just that moment, a faint booming sound was heard. Azula and Fredrick looked towards the direction of the door and heard rumbling coming from outside.

"What's going on?" Fredrick asked Azula.

"I'm not sure", she said.

Azula ran over to the door and opened it. She stepped outside her cabin and looked up. It was already nightfall. The clouds were dark and the winds were starting to blow. There was no trace of moonlight. A flash of lightening and the sound of thunder caused Azula to turn her head to the right. She walked down the stairs and onto the main deck. Fredrick came out of the cabin and followed after her. Azula walked over to the starboard side of the _Rojo Nieves_ and placed her hands on the edge. Fredrick stood by her right side and flinched, as the sound of thunder broke through the atmosphere again and the rain started to pour. Another flash of lightening showed Azula something in the distance. The female pirate leaned forward and squinted her eyes in the dark, trying to see what it was. For a minute, she saw nothing, but then another flash of lightening revealed to her a pirate ship that stood at least a hundred yards away. Azula's eyes widened when she saw the ship had a flag in colors of green, white, and orange. It had an ugly black skull drawn across it. To her, that only meant one thing: Irish pirates.

"Son of a bitch!" Azula whispered under her breath.

At just that moment, Fredrick grabbed hold of Azula's arms. "Look out!" He yelled, pulling her down onto the deck with him. Azula threw her arms over her head, while Fredrick shielded her with his body. A cannonball had just missed them and landed into the water on the other side of the _Rojo Nieves_ , making a loud splashing sound.

Azula turned her head to the left and shoved Fredrick off of her. They both stood up and looked out towards the Irish pirate ship. They watched as dozens of lamps were lit and revealed a crew of at least fifty men that stood on deck. Azula saw a tall, muscular man with a long red beard amongst them wearing a blood-stained hat and a heavy leather coat, and recognized him as the dreaded Captain Moonshine.

Azula gasped and turned her head to the right. "Hard to starboard!" She called out. She ran over to the stairs and yelled, "We're under attack!" Fredrick turned around and watched as Azula run up to her cabin. "Azula, where are you going?" Fredrick called out to her, but she did not listen to him.

Lightening flashed across Fredrick's face. He heard the sound of waves crashing and looked straight, as the Irish pirate ship started heading right towards the _Rojo Nieves_. Azula's crew yelled as they came up from below deck, armed with their weapons, and ran over to the starboard side. They all became frozen with fear once they saw they were outnumbered and lowered their weapons. The Irish pirate ship, which was called the _Cursed Hammerhead_ , rode up beside the _Rojo Nieves_.

"Ahoy, ya bunch o' sea rats! Adrift at sea, are we?" Said Captain Moonshine. His crew of miscreants laughed in a gleeful manner.

Fredrick took a step forward and called out to the Irish captain, "What is your business here?"

"Aye, which of you bleeders is in charge here?" Captain Moonshine asked them.

Right away, Uno started cursing him out in Hindu, saying, " _Go back to Hell from once you came, you fucking bastard! You don't frighten us anymore than the lord of darkness himself! We will crush you like the disgusting incest you are!_ "

"Aye, what he said!" Said Dos.

"Aye!" Cried Azula's crew.

Captain Moonshine laughed at them evilly. Azula's crew stood their ground, gripping their weapons and waiting to attack.

"Hey, scotch breath!" Azula called out to Captain Moonshine. Fredrick turned his head to the left and saw the female pirate had came back out of her cabin. She walked down the stairs, carrying a sword in a scabbard and a silver flintlock pistol in her right hand. Fredrick walked over to Azula as she stepped onto the main deck. "Where were you?" Fredrick demanded, as Azula shoved the weapons into his hands and said in a blank voice, "You'll need these", before she walked over to the starboard side of her ship. Fredrick placed the pistol under his arm and stuck the scabbard into his belt. He then stuck the pistol into the back of his trousers and walked over to Azula.

"Well, well, well", said Captain Moonshine. "What do we have 'ere, lads? Tis Azula Elgato, the shy little child wench. Tell me, lassie, how's life been treatin' ya? Fairly, I take it?"

"What do you want, Moonshine?!" Azula called out angrily.

"Oh, nothing", said Captain Moonshine. His first mate, an Irish pirate in a yellow bandanna and a striped shirt, came up to him and presented him with a black bag. Captain Moonshine grinned, his yellow teeth showing, and reach his hand into the bag. "I was jus' wondering if ye would be so kind as to identify... _this_!" Captain Moonshine pulled out the head of a Japanese man and held it up for Azula to see. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open in horror, when she realized it was the head of Captain Oryono!

"That's right, lass", said Captain Moonshine. "Twas I that slayed your beloved medicine man and set his ship ablaze!"

Azula threw her hands down and screamed in terror. The lightening flashed and thunder rumbled once again.

Captain Moonshine tossed the head of Captain Oryono into the ocean and said, "Ain't nothin' you can do about that now, can ya?" He laughed wickedly and his crew laughed with him.

Azula put her hands to her face in despair and turned around. She walked away and balled her hands into fists. "NOOOOOOOOO! NO!" Frightened and bewildered, Azula started pacing back and forth, breathing heavily.

"By the way, how's that little bird of yours, Jack Sparrow?" Captain Moonshine called out.

Azula stopped dead in her path. She lifted her head up, a calm expression on her face, and listened as Captain Moonshine continued to speak. "Last I heard, he was lost to Davy Jones' Locker. Still dead, is he?" The Irish captain's crew laughed at her. Azula stayed calm, but already she could feel a deep penetrating hate for Captain Moonshine's mockery of her beloved captain. Jack Sparrow had once been dragged down to the Locker, but he had been brought back. Captain Moonshine was unaware of this, however, and continued on with his insults.

"If that be true, why don't I just pay him a visit myself and spare ye the trouble, eh? Unless ya rather join him yerself, ya little tramp." Captain Moonshine laughed at his own cruelty. The rains continued to pour and the winds blew stronger. Uno turned his head and called out to Azula, "Your orders, captain?"

Everything then and there went quiet for Azula. She looked at her hands and then looked down at her sword, which was still lying on the deck from her duel with Fredrick. She heard a demonic baritone voice inside her head telling her, " _Kill him. Bring him to me. Do this for me, my wench, and you will be victorious._ "

Feeling the hate flow through her blood, Azula balled her hands into fists. She picked up her sword and turned around. She ran over to the starboard side of her ship and jumped up onto the edge. She grabbed a rope and swung herself over the the _Cursed Hammerhead_. She let go and rolled head first onto the deck of Captain Moonshine's ship, landing on her feet like a black panther. She looked up at him, fury in her eyes, and said in a deadly voice, "You...will not...insult Captain Jack Sparrow...in my presence."

Captain Moonshine reached for his belt and pulled out a heavy iron sword. "Jack Sparrow ain't here to save ya from the likes o' me, lassie", he mocked. "You think you can defeat me by yourself? You're not so tough with a mask to hide behind."

"Villainy wears many masks", said Azula. "YOU IRISH ARE ONE OF THEM!"

And with that, Azula and Captain Moonshine began an epic sword fight. The crew of the _Rojo Nieves_ took this as their call for action and gave themselves a battle cry, as they each grabbed a rope and swung themselves over to the _Cursed Hammerhead_. They fought with the Irish pirates, while Azula battled with their leader. Fredrick grabbed a rope and stood up on the edge of the _Rojo Nieves_. Gripping the rope tightly around his hands, Fredrick swung himself over to the rival pirate ship and landed on his back like a klutz. He groaned and turned himself over, standing up on his feet. Fredrick looked around him and saw Azula's crew was scattered throughout the ship, trying to fight off the Irish pirates. Uno and Dos were armed with swords instead of their usual dagger and craving knife. Tres had no weapon, but was using a frying pan as his only means of defense. Curato needed no weapon, for he relied on the strength of his bare hands and his animal-like abilities. Cinco had on him his sword and pistol, while Seis had a dagger in his right hand and a sword in his left hand. Siete used a machete. Fredrick stared at the crew, before he turned his head to the left and watched Azula using all her strength to fight off Captain Moonshine all by herself. He had never seen her put such anger into her attack methods, not even from when she dueled with him earlier this evening. What he saw coming from Azula was hate. Deep, penetrating hate that made her want to slaughter Captain Moonshine and send him to her master. If only he knew.

Fredrick heard someone yelling and saw an old Irish pirate coming towards him. Quickly, he drew out his sword and sliced at the man's belly. The Irish pirate yelled in pain and dropped to his knees. Fredrick pulled out his flintlock from behind his back and hit the old man in the face with the butt of his gun. The Irish pirate fell onto the deck dead. Fredrick stared in horror at what he had just done. He looked at his sword and saw his reflection in the blood-stained blade. "I can't believe I just did that", he whispered to himself.

Fredrick heard gunfire and looked to his left. He saw Uno was surrounded by ten of Captain Moonshine's men and tried to fight them off himself. He managed to kill half of them, but unfortunately, one of them drew out a gun, and shot Uno in his left shoulder. He groaned in pain and fell to his knees, placing his right hand over his wound. Ten more pirates started to surround Uno and Fredrick ran over to help him. He stood in front of Uno and began to fight off the Irish pirates, one by one. Fredrick managed to kill at least two of them by slicing at their stomachs, before stabbing them right through the gut. Fredrick heard Dos yell, as the midget charged into the crowd and began to fight off the Irish pirates for what they had done to his brother. He began to stab at six or seven of them, which gave Fredrick enough time to check and see if Uno was injured. He turned around and kneeled down to Uno. "Are you hurt?" He asked him. "I'm fine. Help the others", said Uno. Fredrick stood up and went back to helping the rest of Azula's crew fight off the Irish pirates. Uno stood back up on his feet and saw a wide-eyed Irish pirate with rotting teeth running towards him, wielding a flail. The Irish pirate swung his weapon at Uno, who leaned back and chopped off one of the man's legs with his sword. The Irish pirate screamed as blood poured from his leg and Uno severed his head from his shoulders. Uno backed up and watched as the body fell onto the deck, before he hit the back of his foot on something and fell down the hatch. Luckily for him, he landed on something soft that helped cushioned his fall. Uno turned himself over and looked around the storage room. He smelled a rancid odor and put a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from gagging. There were hundreds of barrels containing what he supposed was whale oil. Uno turned around and looked down at the pile of bags that all read _Gunpowder_. He blinked and knitted his eyebrows together in a curious fashion. He removed his hand from his mouth and began to think up a plan.

Dos stabbed at two more Irish pirates before he ran over to the hatch and called down to Uno, "Brother, are you alright?"

Uno looked up at him and said, "Dos, help me! I have an idea!"

Meanwhile, Cinco and Tres were at each others backs, fighting off more of the Irish pirates. Cinco blocked their attacks and managed to stab two of them. "Back to where ya came from, ya bloody serpents! Hahahahaha!" Cinco pointed his gun at them and shot three bullets, each one killing a single Irishman. Tres was doing pretty well himself, despite the terrified look on his face. He made no kill, but did manage to block most of the attacks he received from the Irish pirates, and knocked out two of them by hitting them in the head with his cookware. Seis was slaughtering dozens of Irish pirates, yelling as he made his kill. Cuarto fought with the Irish pirates by using his bare fists to punch them in the face, as well as strangled them by their necks and bit at their arms and legs. Siete dodged a bullet from Captain Moonshine's first mate and tried to attack him with his machete, but the Irishman blocked his move with a sword. Siete battled with the Irishman, until he managed to stab him in the stomach and punched him in the face, knocking the Irishman's teeth out. He pulled out his weapon from the dead man's body and watched it fall onto the deck. Siete felt someone bump into his back and turned around quickly. His machete clashed with a sword and he found out it was Fredrick. They lowered their weapons and turned their backs to each other.

"Cover my rear!" Siete told him.

"Aye aye, sir!" Said Fredrick. Together, the two men fought side by side, protecting one another from the Irish pirates.

Azula continued to fight Captain Moonshine and tried to swing her sword at him, but then he blocked her move with his blade of iron, which caused her sword to shattered into pieces. Azula's eyes widened in disbelief and her anger quickly turned into horror. Captain Moonshine smiled sickeningly at her and slapped Azula hard across her face, causing her to scream and fall face down onto the deck of his ship. Azula felt a stinging sensation on the right side of her face and put a hand to her cheek. She pulled her hand away and saw blood on her fingers. Captain Moonshine had given her a deep cut on the right side of her face! Azula heard him laughing and turned herself over. She looked up in horror, as Captain Moonshine pulled out his pistol and pointed it at her. Azula screamed and threw her arms over her face, but before Captain Moonshine could fire the trigger, a flash of white gold and silvery blue leaped out of nowhere and attacked him. Azula lowered her arms and sat up. She gasped when she saw the Merking had pinned Captain Moonshine onto the deck, his hands around the Irishman's huge wrists. Two Irish pirates threw a black fishing net over the Merking, who hissed at being captured, and dragged him off of their captain. The Merking wiggled and writhed as he tried to break free from the net, but is was no use. As strong as he was, the Irish pirates were stronger. Captain Moonshine picked up his sword and stood up, a deadly look upon his face. The Merking stopped struggling and looked up with fear in his eyes, as Captain Moonshine walked towards him.

"You know", said Captain Moonshine. "I've eaten everything from shark to barracuda. I've never had mermaid before." He placed the tip of his sword underneath the Merking's chin and smiled wickedly. "Why don't I start with you?"

At just that moment, Azula leaped onto Captain Moonshine's back and tried to choke him to death. Captain Moonshine dropped his sword and tried to pry Azula's hands from around his neck. "NO!" She yelled. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM!" Captain Moonshine roared and moved around like a mad bull, as he tried to shake Azula off of him, but she wouldn't give up. Azula heard shrieking sounds and looked to her left. She watched as the mermaids leaped over the _Cursed Hammerhead_ and snatched up Irish pirates, dragging them down into the ragging waters. Azula looked to her right and shouted to her crew, "Fallback!"

Siete swung his machete at two more Irish pirates, before he turned his head to the left and saw Azula, as she practically rode on the back of Captain Moonshine. Siete turned around and called out to Azula's crew, "Pull back! Everyone back to the ship!"

Cinco fired another shot at one of the Irish pirates, before heading to the port side of the _Cursed Hammerhead_ and stood up on the edge. He grabbed onto a rope and swung back over the _Rojo Nieves_ , rolling himself onto the main deck. Seis and Cuarto ran over to the port side, with Seis swiping his sword at two more Irish pirates, before they both stood onto the edge of the _Cursed Hammerhead_ , and swung back over to Azula's ship on separate ropes. Siete followed after them and swung back over to the _Rojo Nieves_ on another rope. Tres did not hear the orders and continued fighting the Irish pirates with his frying pan. He did not see where he was going, however, and fell over the port side of the _Cursed Hammerhead_ and into the sea. Tres burst through the surface and gasped for breath. He looked around and saw a mermaid with long orange hair and green eyes appear right in front of him. She hissed at Tres, before he hit her on the head with his weapon, and she dove back into the water. "Laddie!" Cinco yelled. Tres turned around and saw the stout-hearted old man had thrown down a rope for him. "Grab hold of this", he said. Tres swam over to the _Rojo Nieves_ and grabbed onto the rope with both hands, holding the frying pan under his arm. Cinco pulled the young man out of the water and helped him onto the deck of Azula's ship. Tres fell to his knees and started to cough up water. Cinco took off his long black coat and put it over Tres' shoulders. "Yer alright, lad", he said, patting Tres on the back. "Yer alright."

Captain Moonshine finally had enough and managed to throw Azula off of him. The pirate gypsy wench fell onto her back and groaned in pain. Azula raised herself on her elbows and tried to stand up, but then Captain Moonshine pointed his gun at her and said, "Say your prayers, bitch." Azula could only look up at him in fear, her body trembling. Before the Irishman could kill her, Captain Moonshine gasped as a blade stabbed right through his gut from behind. Azula's eyes widened in shock. Captain Moonshine groaned when the blade was taken out of him. He stared gasping for breath and turned around slowly. He did not have time to see the face of his attacker, as his head was swiftly decapitated from his shoulders. Azula put a hand over her mouth as a fountain of blood gushed from his neck. His body fell down onto the deck and revealed who his killer was: Fredrick Greene.

Meanwhile, Dos and Uno were still below the storage room of the _Cursed Hammerhead_. Uno had dumped about ten barrels of whale oil all over the supplies, while Dos used two bags of gunpowder to make a trail. "I think that should do it", said Uno. He gave his brother a boost up onto the main deck and Dos helped to pull him up next. Both brothers saw the Irish pirates were being snatched up by the mermaids and could not see any of their crew mates. Uno turned around and ran over to retrieve a lamp from a pole.

Fredrick walked over to Azula, a calm expression on his face, and stuck his sword back into his scabbard. He placed his flintlock in his right hand and held his left hand out to Azula, who looked up at him as though he were the Undertaker. She hesitated for a minute, before she gave Fredrick her left hand and he helped her to stand up on her feet. Neither of them spoke. Fredrick heard shrieking and turned around. He and Azula saw the two Irish pirates that had captured the Merking start to drag the ruler of the merpeople away. Azula pulled out her pistol from her scarf and Fredrick pointed his flintlock at the two Irishmen, firing their weapons. Both pirates dropped dead. Fredrick and Azula ran over to the Merking and tried quickly to free him from the net.

Uno threw the lamp down the hatch and watched the gunpowder catch fire. He turned to Dos and said, "Come on", before they both ran over to the port side of the _Cursed Hammerhead_. They each grabbed a rope and swung back over to the _Rojo Nieves_. They landed onto the main deck and Uno looked around, only to find the whole crew was back on the ship, minus the captain and the prisoner.

"Is everybody okay? Is everybody alright?" Siete asked the crew.

"I think so", said Tres.

"Oi! Where's the captain?" Dos asked.

At just that moment, the crew heard the whooshing sound of flames going up. They all turned around and saw the _Cursed Hammerhead_ had caught on fire. They walked over to the starboard side and Uno became petrified when he saw Captain Azula was still onboard the rival ship.

"My God, what have I done?" Uno whispered to himself.

"AZULA!" Siete cried out to his captain.

Fredrick and Azula finally freed the Merking, when they felt the heat of the flames all around them. Fredrick turned his head to the right, while Azula looked up, and then-

 _BOOM!_

The next thing she knew, Azula felt herself surrounded by nothing but coldness, despite the flames that blazed above her. She also found that she could not breath, for when the ship exploded, she had fallen into the water. Azula held her breath for as long as she could and swam up to the surface. She burst her head through the water and gasped for air, shivering as the icy waters penetrated every nerve in her body. She turned around and saw the _Cursed Hammerhead_ was now in ruins. Huge pieces of wood rained down, as a lightening bolt flashed and the sound of thunder died down. Azula turned her head to the left and gasped when she saw the Merking's body was floating on a large piece of driftwood. Azula looked to the _Rojo Nieves_ and thought about saving her own skin, and then looked back at the Merking. She had already cost one life of the royal fish family, she did not want to cost another. "Damn it", Azula muttered under her breath, and began swimming over to the Merking.

Fredrick burst through the water and moved his long dark hair out of his face. He looked around him, wondering what just happened. He saw Azula heading towards the Merking and began swimming in her direction.

Azula reached the Merking and turned his body over. He moaned in pain and Azula saw he had a gashing wound across his chest. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Azula!"

Azula turned her head to the left and saw Fredrick swimming towards her. She looked back at the Merking and pulled his unconscious body into the water, struggling to stay afloat. "Help me!" Azula called out to Fredrick.

"Are you crazy?" Fredrick said to her.

"He might be dying", Azula explained. "I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

Reluctant to do so, Fredrick helped Azula to keep the unconscious Merking above the surface, and began swimming back to the _Rojo Nieves_. Siete saw them swimming back towards the ship and ran over to a rowboat. He jumped into it and lowered himself down into the water. "Give me your hand", said Siete, holding his hand out them. Fredrick grabbed his hand first and Siete pulled him up into the boat. They then pulled the Merking out of the water, while Azula pulled herself in last. She held the Merking close to her breast and placed an arm around his head as Siete and Fredrick pulled the boat up.

Cuarto and Cinco ran over and helped set the boat onto the main deck. Siete stepped out and picked up the Merking's body, setting him down on the deck. The Merking was breathing heavily and looked in critical condition, but at least he was still alive.

As Fredrick and the female captain stepped out of the boat, Uno ran over to Azula and tried to explain himself.

"Captain, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were still on the ship. I-"

"Nevermind me", said Azula. "Right now, I want you to help Fredrick take the Merking to my cabin."

"But I-"

"Uno! That's an order!" Azula yelled. Uno went silent for a minute. He nodded his head and said, "Yes, captain." Azula noticed the gunshot wound on Uno's left shoulder and grabbed his left wrist, examining his arm. "It's just a flesh wound", said Uno. Azula looked into Uno's eyes and said to him, "I would have Dr. Greene look at that, if I were you."

Uno bowed his head to Azula, before he walked over and helped Fredrick with the Merking. Azula turned to her crew and called out, "Alright, listen up!" The crew turned around and looked at their captain. "The storm may be over, but the mermaids are still upon us", she said. "They'll be wanting their king back soon enough. Which is why I want all of you to wait below deck until I give the all clear. Don't ask questions, gentlemen. Just do as I say. Now go!"

The crew did as they were told, except Seis, who walked over to Azula and took off his shirt. "Here, captain", said Seis, offering his shirt to her. "Take this. You must be freezing after being in the cold water." He tried putting it on Azula, but she shoved him off. "GET OFF ME!" She snapped at him. Seis gasped in alarm and went down to join the crew below deck. Azula placed both hands on her hips and sighed to herself in frustration.

"Captain!" Uno called out. Azula turned around and saw him coming down the stairs. She lifted the skirt of her dress and ran over to him. Uno had just reached the bottom of the stairs, when Azula approached him. "Captain, we have a problem", he told her. Azula looked past him and ran up the stairs to her cabin.

Azula burst through the door of her cabin and saw the Merking was lying down on her bed, though he was no longer a merman. Fredrick turned his head to the right and looked at her, his face full of concern. Azula slowly approached them and saw the Merking was struggling to breathe. His fishtail had been replaced by a beautiful pair of human legs. His crotch area was covered by a sheet. Azula kneeled down by the bed and placed her left hand on the Merking's chest. He gasped as the pain grew stronger and the blood continued to flow from his wound. Azula stood up at once and backed away. She turned to Fredrick and said, "Can you help him?"

Fredrick looked at Azula like she was crazy. "Wha- No. No!"

"Fredrick, please", Azula begged.

"No! _You_ were the one who wanted to bring him on board. _You_ heal him."

" _You're_ the doctor! _You_ heal him."

The Merking groaned and yelled in pain. Azula looked at him and then back at Fredrick, desperation painted her face.

"Fredrick, please", Azula pleaded. "You can heal him. I know you can. He has a child, remember? If we don't do something, he is going to drown in his own blood, and that child will loose her father the same way she lost her mother. Now for God's sake, please help him!" Azula looked on the brink of tears.

Fredrick stared at her for a minute. He shot his eyes over at the Merking, not sure what to do. Granted, he had performed many medical procedures before, but never on a mermaid, or in this case, a merman. Fredrick looked back at Azula and said in a firm voice, "Very well." He pointed a finger at her and said, "But you do exactly as I say, without argument. Do you understand?"

Azula nodded her head. "Yes, sir."

"Alright. I need water and bandages."


	10. Chapter 10

The dark streets of Liverpool were undisturbed by the violent storm out at sea, and yet all but one soul was awake that night. Edward indulged in the sound of silence, as he looked over an old article of _The_ _London Gazette_ that was printed June 12, 1745. It read: _British Royal Navy ship was attacked by pirates, lead by Captain Jack Sparrow. A 10,000 genius reward has been put out for the capture of this dangerous man. Capt. Sparrow was last seen off the coast of China, accompanied by a young woman named Azula, formerly known as the Devil's Wench_. Two portraits underneath the article showed a man with dreadlocks in a bandanna and a young woman no more then the age of fifteen. Edward looked up from the _Gazette_ and placed his right fist under his chin, as he remembered back to the time when he had enlisted himself in the British Royal Navy. He was a commander back then and would have been promoted to the rank of captain, had his vessel not been destroyed by that pirate and his legion of scoundrels. Edward could have killed Captain Sparrow off easily, had it not been for that boy that attacked him. At least Edward thought he was a boy, for when he fought him, Edward had torn off the young lad's shirt, only to discover the boy had breasts. That boy was no boy, but Azula herself! For years, Edward had thought it all a fantasy, but now there was no doubt in his mind that she was the exact same gypsy girl that appeared in Liverpool the day Fredrick disappeared. Edward blinked and turned his head to the left. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the window. He watched the deep purple sky turn bright orange, as a red sun slowly crept over the horizon. Edward squinted his eyes and looked up towards the heavens with a glare, as thought the sky looked like Hell itself.

The next morning, the Merking regained consciousness. He slowly began to open his eyes and found his vision was blurry. It sharpened after a few blinks. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, as he found himself lying down in a soft bed and felt air in his newly developed lungs. He had no memory of what happened after the explosion or how he even got here.

"How do you feel?" Said a female voice. The Merking turned his head to the right and saw Azula standing next to her desk. She was wearing a new outfit, consisting of a white lace shirt, a black corset with white embroidery, black Spanish lace skirts over her black tights, and black boots. She wore a gold skull necklace instead of her bejeweled cross. Her belt was dripping with pearls and a black sash with gold coins was wrapped around her waist. Her lips were devoid of any color and she wore no bandanna.

The Merking sat up slowly and asked her, "Where am I?"

"You're on my ship", Azula answered him. "And I understand if you are angry at me for bringing you here, but it was the only way I could save your life."

The Merking looked down and placed his right hand across his bare chest, which was wrapped in bandages. He felt a slight pain. The Merking felt his fishtail had been replaced by a pair of human legs and moved his hand down, running his fingers against the smooth red fabrics.

"Dr. Greene said you should be alright", said Azula, "but he's never performed any medical procedures on a mermaid before, so it was difficult for him to tell."

The Merking looked back at Azula, as she turned around and walked over to the other end of her cabin, placing her hands on the table. The Merking pulled the red velvet blankets off of himself and touched his bare feet to the floor. He stood up and walked over to Azula without so much as a stumble or a fall. When he was in his youth, the Merking had developed a strange fascination with dry land, and tried to practice many times with these things which humans called legs. That all changed when Azula accidentally killed his wife six years ago.

"Why did you save me?" Asked the Merking.

Azula turned around and looked up at him. "I could have left you to die out there, but if I did, then I would never forgive myself. When I brought you here, all I could think about was your daughter. Without you, who would be here to take care of her? She's already lost her mother. I couldn't take you away from her, too." Afraid her tears would spill, Azula looked away from the Merking. "I truly am sorry for what I've done", she whispered. "I was only a child. I didn't know what I was thinking...I never meant to kill your wife." Azula sniffled and wiped her eyes with the palm of her right hand. "Please forgive me."

The Merking acknowledged the sorrow in Azula's voice and felt his anger towards her was greatly lessened. He placed his left hand on the right side of her face and brought her brown eyes back to meet his cold blue ones. The Merking ran his fingers down her cheek and Azula felt a slight tingling, as the scar on her face was healed by his delicate touch. The Merking then placed his hand around the female captain's neck. Azula did not move. She accepted her fate, thinking the Merking would kill her, but he didn't. Instead, he leaned in towards her face and locked his lips onto hers, giving her a kiss. Azula gasped in surprise and her eyes grew wide. The Merking pulled away from the kiss and released her from his grip. Azula blushed bright and red as a strawberry.

Dumbfounded, Azula lowered her head and walked past the Merking, who turned around and looked at the embarrassed female captain.

"What is it you want?" The Merking asked her.

Azula placed a hand on her desk and the other one on her hip, as she blew out a deep sigh and tried to pull herself together. She shook her head and said, "I don't know."

There was a moment of silence before either one of them spoke.

"Copenhagen", said the Merking. "Go to Denmark. You and your crew will find what you seek there."

Azula turned around and looked at him.

"Tell your Dr. Greene that I am forever in his debt", said the Merking, softly. "I shall repay my gratitude to him one day." He then looked straight and said, "But for now, I must return to my people." The Merking started to head towards the door, when Azula suddenly became aware of his nudity. She ran over to the Merking and blocked his path.

"Wait!" Azula cried, placing her hands on his naked chest. The Merking looked at her with bewilderment. Azula pulled her hands away and swallowed nervously. She nodded her head and said to him, "Thank you." Azula then turned around and opened the door. She let the Merking past before her and followed him, as they walked down the stairs.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Azula asked him.

"I will recover once I return to the sea", said the Merking.

"I hope so", said Azula. "Fredrick wasn't so sure about the condition of your wounds. He said you were lucky there were no injuries to your heart."

They stepped onto the main deck, as the Merking turned around and looked at Azula. "You love him", he said.

Azula smiled awkwardly and laughed at the ruler of the merfolk. "Me? Love?" She scoffed. "Why that's ridiculous. I'm not-"

The Merking spoke the truth to Azula with his eyes and the female captain's smile disappeared instantly. Azula became angry at once and stepped up to the Merking. " _How_ can you say that!? It's because of you the Devil made me his wench! I am bound to do his will, remember? Because of him, I can't be free."

"He never said you couldn't be free to love", said the Merking. "You still have the freedom to choose who owns your heart." The Merking placed a hand behind Azula's head and said to her, "The handsome one cares about you, Azula. You know the man of whom I speak of."

Azula stared up at the Merking, letting his words sink into her. Had she really fallen in love with Fredrick? Azula wasn't sure how she felt about him or even if he felt the same way about her. She felt lost.

"Talk to him", said the Merking. "You will find there is more to him than what he seems." With that said, the Merking turned around and walked over to the starboard side. Azula followed after him and they both looked down at the water. There was not a mermaid in sight, yet the ruler of the merpeople could still sense a presence. The Merking stepped up onto the edge and Azula looked up at him. The Merking turned his head to the left and looked down at her. "This is where I leave you", he said. He then looked straight and dove into the ocean.

Azula placed her hands on the edge and leaned over the side, hoping to see if the Merking would resurface. A minute later, the Merking burst his head through the water and looked up at her, casting a glimpse of his silvery-blue fishtail to show he was a merman once again. Azula gave a sigh a relief. At just that same moment, the golden-haired daughter of the Merking burst her head through the surface. The Merking looked to his right and swam over to his daughter, placing his right hand on the child's left cheek. The merchild had been so worried about her father and thought for sure he would die, but now she had him back and couldn't be happier. She gave her father a weak smile, while the Merking looked at her sadly and wrapped his strong, protective arms around her. His daughter hugged him back, as he shed a single tear. The Merking's daughter looked up at Azula and waved her hand at her. The pirate gypsy wench smiled and waved back to the merchild with her fingers. The Merking looked back at Azula once more and smiled at her for the first time. Azula couldn't help but grin, and even let out a little laugh. With all that said and done, both father and daughter took each others hand and dove into the water. Azula watched them swim off happily and whispered softly, "Bye."

Meanwhile, the crew were still waiting below deck in the mess hall. Fredrick had removed the bullet from Uno's shoulder and dressed his wound in linen cloth. No one spoke for hours. By the next morning, they all heard the sound of water splashing and thought the mermaids were starting another attack, but then a few minutes later, Azula came down. She placed her hands on her hips and said to her crew, "Well? What are you all doing stand around for? We have pirating to do!"

Fredrick stood up and said to her, "What of the Merking?"

"Don't worry, he'll live", said Azula, ignoring Fredrick. She clapped her hands and ordered, "Come on! Let's get going!"

"Where are we heading, captain?" Tres asked her.

"Copenhagen, my lads", said Azula.

The crew all cheered at once, their spirits renewed. They headed up to the main deck, while Fredrick remained with Azula and stared at her with disbelief. "Copenhag-" Fredrick walked over to Azula and asked her, "What business do you have there?"

"We're going to pillage and plunder there, Fred love", Azula answered. She squealed with excitement, before she turned around, picked up her skirts, and ran up onto the main deck. Fredrick followed after her, still confused. Azula started shouting orders to her crew.

"Cinco, make course for Denmark", Azula ordered.

"Aye aye, captain", Cinco exclaimed, happily.

"Dos, take the crow's nest", said Azula. "The rest of you, release the canvas!"

"Aye aye, captain!" The crew saluted, and started climbing up the rigging.

"Handsomely, boys!" Azula called out. She clapped her hands and said, "Come on!"

"Hey, you!" Dos called down to Fredrick, who turned around and looked up. "Get up here and give us a hand, matey!"

Fredrick looked at Azula, who said to him, "Go on", before she turned around and headed up the stairs to the helm. Fredrick looked back and started to climb up the rigging. As he reached the top of the mast, Fredrick saw Tres and Seis each slide down a rope and land onto the main deck. He then helped Uno, Cuarto, and Siete untie the ropes to release the sails, which flowed down like a waterfall and blew into the wind. Tres and Seis each grabbed another rope and tied the tack line to the mast.

"Canvas set in place, captain", Seis called out to Azula.

"Good man", said Azula, who stood at the wheel. "Now swab the deck, you dog."

"Yes, captain", said Seis.

Azula turned the wheel, as the winds started to pick up. The skies were a clear blue and the tides were with them. Fredrick looked down and saw the female pirate, as she took control of her ship. Azula looked up at him and smiled. Fredrick smiled back in return.

"Whale!" Dos called out from the crow's nest. The crew looked up, as Uno asked his brother, "Where?"

Dos pointed out to sea and cried, "There! Off the port bow!"

Azula looked to her left and saw the back of a blueish-grey whale with a small dorsal fin, as it raced beside the ship. "Tres, take the wheel", Azula called out. The young man ran up the stairs and took her place at the helm. Fredrick grabbed a rope and slid down onto the deck. He ran over to the port side of the ship, with Azula not far behind him, and looked down into the glistening water. They both saw the long, slender creature with blueish-grey skin and came to the conclusion that it was a blue whale! Neither Fredrick nor Azula had ever seen one before. The gigantic aquatic creature must have been four times bigger than the _Rojo Nieves_. The blue whale caught sight of them with it's huge black eye and blinked at them. Fredrick and Azula smiled, as the blue whale let out a loud, songlike moan and sprayed them both through it's blowhole. Fredrick and Azula pulled away from the port side, completely soaked. Fredrick laughed to himself and moved his long black hair out of his face. Seis heard Azula squeal and looked up from swabbing the deck. He saw her place both hands on Fredrick's face, as she said to him, "Did you see that?" Azula then hugged her arms around Fredrick's neck, as he spun her around.

Seis became greatly annoyed at how much fun Fredrick was having with Azula, that he dropped the mop in his hands and walked over to them. "Excuse me, captain", said Seis. Azula let go of Fredrick and looked at the Mexican man. "I-I was just wondering-" But Seis couldn't finish himself, as Cinco walked up to Azula and interrupted him.

"Captain", said Cinco. He showed Azula a map and said, "We're heading north for Denmark. My instincts tell me if we hurry, we can make it there before nightfall."

"Excellent", said Azula.

"Excuse me, captain", said Seis, trying once again to get her attention, but Azula just ignored him and called out to her crew, "Step lively, men! It's nothing but smooth sailing from here on out!"

As predicted, the _Rojo Nieves_ arrived in Denmark by the late afternoon. Fredrick gazed out at the magnificent city, vastly rich in culture and refinement. He couldn't wait to wonder through those cobblestone streets and explore the grand architecture. He became distracted, as Azula called out to her crew.

"Alright, gents. Listen up!"

Fredrick turned around and saw the crew all gather before Azula, who was wearing a brown tricorn hat with blue feathers.

"Alright, gents. You all know the rules. Don't let anyone stop you from obtaining our loot. If anyone asks, just act natural, like we always do. Anyone who tries to stop you, shoot them. And remember: any man who falls behind, is left behind. Understood?"

"Aye aye, captain", said the crew.

"Good men", said Azula. "Everyone to the rowboats."

As the crew started to prepare the boats, Fredrick walked over to Azula and said to her, "Captain, if you please, I should very much like to accompany you."

"'Accompany me'?" Said Azula, raising an eyebrow. She laughed at Fredrick and said to him, "You're not going anywhere."

Fredrick blinked at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're gonna stay here and guard the ship", said Azula. "You have your weapons. You can defend yourself."

Azula turned around and began walking over to the port side, when Fredrick followed after and said, "But, captain, I could be a distraction for you, while you and the crew-"

Azula turned around, a serious look on her face, and pulled out her flintlock, pointing it at Fredrick, who took a step back, surprised at her reaction.

"Stay...on...the ship", said Azula, giving him a warning. She stuck her pistol back into her sash and walked over to the boats.

Fredrick watched as Cuarto and Cinco helped their captain into one of the rowboats and lowered themselves down into the water.

Fredrick ran over to the port side and called out to Azula, "But what am I suppose to do while you're away?"

"Clean your weapons, for one thing", Azula called out out to Fredrick, who watched sadly as she and her crew started heading towards the city.

Fredrick looked down at the scabbard attached to his belt. He never noticed before, but the handle, it seemed, was carved out of Chinese jade. Fredrick grasped the handle of his sword and slowly pulled it out of the scabbard. Upon further inspection, Fredrick's eyes widened, as he saw the blade was made out of pure gold. He held the sword erect, as it gleamed in the sunlight, and gazed upon it's magnificent splendor. Fredrick looked back towards the city one more time, before he turned around and walked up the stairs to Azula's cabin. He shut the door behind him and walked over to her desk. Fredrick placed a hand on the red and gold chair in front of Azula's desk and almost sat down, until he looked up and saw the empty chair behind the desk. He then decided to walk behind Azula's desk and plopped himself down into her chair. Placing the golden sword on his lap, Fredrick picked up a rag and started to cleanse the blade of the Irish blood that stained the beautiful weapon. Fredrick turned his head to the right and looked at the taxidermy cat, Fuego, on Azula's desk. He turned the Russian Blue to face him and asked it, "Ever had any trouble with the ladies?" Fuego remained unresponsive and stood stiff as a board.

It just wasn't fair to Fredrick. He would very much love to assist with pillaging and plundering. Not just to be with Azula, but to also be able to work side by side with actual pirates. He had already fought in his first battle, so to him, there really was no reason why he couldn't join them on this mission of theirs. Azula was the captain, however, so whatever she said goes. Fredrick thought if _he_ were the captain and this was _his_ ship, he would not tolerate such behavior and punish her severely. Fredrick leaned back and tilted his head up. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. All at once, he began to dream.

 _Through the cry of gulls and the sound of roaring waves, a battalion of men stood on the deck singing songs of killing and manslaughter, as Captain Fredrick stood at the helm. He was dressed in the finest of clothing: a long blood red coat with gold trimming and white lace, a red and black captain's hat with peacock feathers, black tights, and buckled shoots. He was the captain of his own ship, with a crew of over a hundred men. His men finished their wicked melody and burst into joyous laughter. They broke open barrels of rum and started passing bottles to one another. Fredrick took his hands off the wheel and walked down onto the deck. He snatched a bottle of rum from one of his crew mates and took a drink, before he turned around and walked over to his cabin. He stepped inside and locked the door behind him. The room was dark, with dozens of candles scattered about the cabin. Fredrick looked over and saw a naked Azula sitting on a bed of soft white furs. Her hands were bound with rope and a blindfold covered her eyes. Fredrick removed his hat and smiled mischievously. Azula heard Fredrick approach her and stood up, keeping her head down. "You've been a bad girl, haven't you?" Fredrick asked her, taking another drink of rum. "Yes, sir", Azula whispered, a hint of fear in her voice. Fredrick placed the tips of his fingers under Azula's chin and lifted her head up. He then gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, before pushing her down onto the bed. Fredrick then got on top of Azula and grabbed her wrists, placing them above her head. "No", Azula pleaded. "What do you want?" Fredrick asked her cruelly. "This?" He kissed her roughly and Azula moaned in such sweet agony. Fredrick released her lips from his and began touching her all over her body. Azula made soft gasping noises and felt herself become wet. Fredrick saw this and gave her a poisonous smile. "Does your body ache to be felt and touched?" Fredrick asked her. Too scared to speak, Azula lifted her head and looked up at him, even though she could not see. "I shall have to remedy that then", he said. Fredrick turned Azula over on her stomach and slapped her ass. Azula moaned. Fredrick pulled down his trousers and began thrusting into her roughly from behind. Azula started crying, as the pain became too much for her. He was hurting her. Raping her! Azula could do nothing but scream!_

Fredrick gasped and started breathing heavily, as he had just woken up from his feverish dream. He looked around and saw that he was in Azula's cabin. Everything still the same as it was before. Fredrick tilted his head back against Azula's chair and took a deep breath. He felt his hand touch something cold and looked down, only to find the golden sword was still in his lap. Fredrick saw the bloody rag in his hand and let it drop onto the floor. He heard the sound of men laughing and looked up. It sounded like Azula's crew had returned. Fredrick took hold of the sword and stood up. He then walked over to the door and opened it.

Fredrick stepped outside the cabin and saw the crew had, indeed, returned. They all stood on the main deck, cheering and congratulating one another on a job well done. It appeared they had stolen chests of silk, lace, jewels, doubloons, and many other things. They had also managed to steal plenty of provisions for the next several weeks, along with dozens of barrels plenty with drink. Seeing there was no danger, Fredrick stuck his sword back into the scabbard, completely relieved.

"Alright, lads", said Cinco, picking up a barrel of spiced rum. "Let's all take this down below the deck and start dividing the loot, eh? Hahahahaha!"

As the crew started to gather their inventory, Fredrick looked to the right and saw Azula standing at the helm, her hands on the wheel. Right away, he felt the color drain from his face, as an image of her unprotected and in pain came back to haunt him. Fredrick slowly walked over to Azula and approached her with caution. "Captain?"

Azula looked at Fredrick and said with a smile, "There you are! I was beginning to think you'd never wake up. Dreaming about a nasty little wench, were you?" Azula laughed at her own joke. Fredrick, however, started to feel nauseated. He lowered his eyes and looked away from her, a look of worry on his pale face.

Azula frowned and asked Fredrick, "Are you alright? You're looking a bit peaky."

Fredrick looked back at Azula and asked her, "What happened?"

Azula shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing", she said. "We almost had to leave Cinco behind, but we made it out alive, at least. We're already back out to sea again."

Fredrick turned around and saw the _Rojo Nieves_ was completely surround by water, without a speck of land in sight. The sun starting to set, as it cast a ray of golden light against the soft lavender sky. It was already evening.

"You were out for at least three hours", said Azula. "Besides, after all that you've been through, I figured you could use a break. That's why I-"

Azula was interrupted, as Fredrick looked back at her and said, "Captain...I...I have a confession to make."

Azula placed her left hand on her hip and said to him, "How would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Dinner? But captain, I-"

"You accept? Good." Azula looked straight and called out, "Uno!" The tall Indian man looked up at her, as he was carrying a chest filled with silk. "Take the wheel."

"Aye aye, captain", said Uno, setting the chest down.

Azula looked back at Fredrick and said to him, "Meet me in my cabin in one hour." She then walked past Fredrick and retreated to her cabin, leaving him stunned in total silence.

When night came, the crew all assembled down below in the mess hall. Fredrick walked up onto the deck and up the stairs to Azula's cabin. He hesitated for a moment, before he knocked on the door. The gypsy pirate wench opened the door and greeted him with a smile. "Fredrick! Please, come in."

Fredrick put on a modest smile and said, "Thank you."

Azula stepped aside and let Fredrick walk in, before shutting the door. Fredrick turned around and saw Azula had gone back to wearing her purple gypsy dress, along with her black corset, yellow scarf with silver coins, and jeweled dark blue flats. She wore a black bandanna and her lips were rose red.

"You look beautiful", said Fredrick.

"Thank you", said Azula, as she led Fredrick over to the table, which was already set with food. "Sit down, won't you?" Azula offered.

"Lovely", said Fredrick, as he took a seat.

Azula stood by his left side and asked him, "You like swordfish, Fredrick?"

"I don't know. I've never tasted it before", said Fredrick, modestly.

"Well, here", said Azula, as she picked up a small piece of swordfish and brought it to his lips. "Try it."

Fredrick allowed Azula to feed him, as he took the sample into his mouth. The meat was firm, with a rich and juicy flavor that remind him strongly of oranges. "Mmm, that's delicious", said Fredrick.

"See?" Said Azula. She then picked a cream puff and handed it to Fredrick. "Now try this."

Fredrick took a small bite, savoring the light and airy pastry shell, filled with the mild sweetness of vanilla cream. He looked up at Azula and said, "Heavenly."

Azula smiled and took her seat opposite of Fredrick. She reached down under the table and said, "They taste even better with a little red wine", as she pulled out a bottle and poured Fredrick a drink into a gold cup.

Fredrick set the pastry aside and picked up his drink. "You're like a pirate princess, you know", said Fredrick, as he took a sip of wine.

"Nah", said Azula. "I just have a taste for the finer things in life." As the female pirate poured herself a drink, Fredrick noticed there was something off about her and finally realized she was wearing a new necklace: a gold one with square-cut emeralds and blue sapphires.

"Azula", said Fredrick. Azula shot her eyes up at him, looking like a child who had just done something wrong. Fredrick gave her a cunning smile and asked her, "Where did you get that necklace?"

Realizing her drink was overflowing, Azula set the bottle down and said, "I stole it." She picked up her goblet and looked away from Fredrick, feeling awkward as she took a drink.

Fredrick set his cup down and began cutting up his meat. "Was it difficult to come by?" He asked her.

"Mmm." Azula swallowed a mouthful and set her goblet down. "No. It was quite easy really. I snatched it off a daffy old lady in a powered wig."

Fredrick lifted an eyebrow at her and said, "Did you now?" He went back to his meal and popped a piece of swordfish into his mouth.

Feeling guilty, Azula cast a look of sadness at Fredrick and took a deep breath. "I'm lying."

Fredrick looked up at her. "What?" He asked her, setting his silverware down.

Azula hesitated for a minute. "Fredrick, the real reason why I asked you here was...Well..." Azula sighed, as she set a coin pouch down on the table. Fredrick recognized it immediately. "It's the money I stole from you the day you chased after me", Azula explained. "I haven't spent any of it."

Fredrick picked up the pouch in his left hand and realized it felt much heavier than the last time he had it. "I've added a few pieces of eight", said Azula, "as well as a couple of jewels from my own private collection."

Fredrick shot his eyes at the female captain and shook his head. "Azula, I can't accept this."

"I know. I should have tripled it. I'll see if I have-"

Azula stood up and was about to walk over to her desk, until Fredrick stood up and grabbed her wrist. "No", said Fredrick. Azula back looked at him. "I mean, I have no use for it."

"What?" Azula asked him, sitting back down.

Fredrick sat back down and said, "Please. I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, but I make more than enough profit to support myself." Fredrick then set the pouch down and said, "Besides, I'm not one for charity."

"Don't think of it as charity", said Azula. "Think of it as an investment."

Fredrick lowered his eyes and said, "What need have I for investment? I never wanted to be a doctor anyway. It was forced upon me by my father." Fredrick paused for a minute. Azula saw the light leave his eyes, as he shook his head and said bitterly, "I hated it."

Azula shook her head and said, "I don't understand."

Fredrick brought his gaze back up to Azula and said, "You've told me your story, now it is time for me to tell you mine."

Azula reached her right hand out and placed it over Fredrick's left hand, showing him he had her full attention. Fredrick then began to tell her his story.

"My mother was a wonderful woman", said Fredrick. "She was always so understanding of people. She was also the only one who believed in me. My father was a good man, though he was very demanding. When I was seven, I became sick with the plague. My mother stayed by my bedside, praying every hour that I would get better. Three days later after I recovered, she contracted the sickness herself. She died soon after that."

Azula put her right hand over her heart and said, "Oh, Fredrick, I'm so sorry."

"That's not the worst of it", said Fredrick. "My father despised me so much after her death. He would beat me constantly and often say it was my fault for her dying. There was even a time when he said he wished I had died instead of her."

"My God", Azula whispered.

Fredrick lowered his eyes and said, "I remember crying every night. Many times I wished I would never wake up. I often prayed to God that I would be reunited with my mother in Heaven, and that my father would end up in...you-know-where."

Azula lowered her eyes and nodded. "I know how you feel", she said. Azula shot her eyes back at Fredrick and said, "I wished the same thing many times on my own father."

Fredrick shook his head and said, "I've never spoken about this to anyone." All of a sudden, Fredrick felt a shortness of breath. He swallowed and felt a lump in his throat. Azula saw his eyes were starting to turn watery and became worried. Fredrick sighed to himself, before he stood up and walked away from her.

"Fredrick?" Azula asked him, her voice full of concern. She rose up from her chair and followed him over to her desk.

Fredrick placed his hands on Azula's desk and took a deep breath. "I'm fine", Fredrick whispered, his voice shaking.

Azula patted his right shoulder and said, "Fredrick, look at me. Please?"

Fredrick took another deep breath. He turned around slowly and looked back at Azula, as tears began to fall from his eyes and roll down his face.

Azula removed her black bandanna from her head and used it to wipe away the tears that stained his face. "It doesn't have to be this way anymore, Fredrick", Azula whispered, as she dried the remaining tears from his eyes. "You're a man now. You have the power and the freedom to become whatever you want to be."

Fredrick said nothing and remained silent.

Azula put her bandanna back on her head and said, "I've been thinking. If you wanted to, I could let you join my crew and become a pirate."

Fredrick blinked and searched Azula with his eyes. "Do you really mean that?" He asked her.

"Of course I do", said Azula. "I'll even let you choose your own pirate name, if you want. Unless you'd rather be called Ocho." Azula chuckled and Fredrick managed himself a little smile. All of a sudden, as if from a distant memory, Fredrick thought back to when Azula first met him and called him _Silver Eyes_. He finally remembered where he heard that name from.

"When I was a child, my mother and I used to pretend we were pirates", said Fredrick. "She would stash her jewelry around the house and put on these little treasure hunts for me. After we found the treasure, we would engage in fake fights with our wooden swords and call each other pirate names. I always called her Wicked Emerald. And...she'd always call me...Silver-Eyed Snake."

Azula paused and raised an eyebrow at him. "'Silver-Eyed Snake'?"

Fredrick shook his head and said, "I know. It's not a very good pirate name, but it's the only-"

The rest of Fredrick's words were cut off, as Azula threw her head back and started laughing to herself. She twirled around and began to dance around the room, before she crashed down onto her bed. Fredrick was baffled by her behavior and wasn't sure what to think of her reaction. Was she making fun of him again?

Azula sat up all of a sudden and said, "You just made my day, Fred love." She stood on top of the bed and began pacing back and forth across the mattress. "I can see it all now: Silver and Azula, two of the most colorful pirates who ever sailed under a black flag." Azula turned around and pointed at Fredrick. "To the Devil with Anne and Mary! Azula will be the most fearsome queen of the seas that ever lived!"

Fredrick marched over to Azula and said, "Now, see here-" His words were cut off, however, as Azula placed her right index finger over his lips.

"Admit it, lad. Tis a pirate's life for ye."

Azula jumped off her bed and asked him, "Did you ever want to be a pirate, Fredrick?"

Fredrick did not answer right away. He so desperately wanted to be a pirate, but he could not tell if Azula was joking or not. The smile on her face, however, told him she was being very serious. Fredrick always wished he could be somebody other than a physician, and now, it seemed, his moment to become an official pirate had finally arrived. Fredrick slowly shook his head, as he gave Azula a smile, along with his final answer: "Yes."

Azula's eyes widened at once, as she ran over to her desk and picked up a chest. She set it down on top of her desk and opened it. Fredrick saw her take something out, before she ran for the door and out of her cabin. Azula ran down the stairs and onto the main deck.

"All hands on deck!" Azula cried out, stomping her foot on the deck. "Everybody on deck! Move it, men! Move it! Handsomely now!"

All at once, Azula's crew came running up from below deck. Fredrick walked out of the cabin and down the stairs, as the crew gathered before their captain.

"What is it?" Asked Tres.

"What's happening?" Asked Cinco.

"What's going on?" Asked Dos.

Azula looked toward the heavens and raised her arms. "On this very night, a new sea devil has been reborn. What was plucked from the roots of England has now blossomed into a black oak." Azula turned around and held her left arm out to Fredrick. "Here you see before you a man who has lived a life in solitude. Weak, he was. Feeble. Tenuous even." Azula looked back at her crew and asked them, "Am I right?"

"Yes", said Seis.

"Wrong!" Azula proclaimed. She turned around and grabbed Fredrick's wrist, pulling him closer to her. She looked back at her crew and said, "He came to us as a prisoner. Though sassy as he may be, he has been a good service to us. More than a surgeon, he is, for since he came to us, he has shown new strengths as to what it takes to be a pirate. Not much of a rum-soaked sailor mouth yet, but in time, he shall become a true buccaneer. A hurricane of a man that will surely put the likes of Jack Rackham to shame. Therefore, it is with the deepest pleasure that I introduce to you the newest member of our crew, for he has sworn before me to turn his life to piracy."

Azula turned around and looked back at Fredrick, as she held up a dazzling necklace of genuine silver with precious rubies and a skull with emeralds for eyes. The crew all gasped and claimed in surprise, as Fredrick bowed his head and Azula placed the necklace around his neck. She stepped back and said out loud, "Welcome aboard, Silver-Eyed Snake!"

The crew cheered in thunderous applause. Fredrick could not help but smile, as they praised him for accepting the life of piracy. His dream had finally come true.

"Tres, grab your mandolin! Cinco, break out the rum!" Azula ordered. "We're celebrating tonight!"

Siete walked up to Fredrick and offered his hand to him. "Congratulations", he said. Fredrick shook his hand and said, "Thank you, sir."

Uno shook Fredrick's hand next and said, "Delighted to have you on board, Silver-Eyed Snake."

Dos took hold of Fredrick's other hand and shook it excitedly. "So looking forward to having you on board, Mr. Snake!"

"Thank you", Fredrick exclaimed. He turned around and looked back at Azula, who squealed with delight. She felt so ecstatic, that she placed both her hands on Fredrick's face and gave him a kiss upon his lips. The whole crew gasped at the sight of the captain kissing their newest member. When Azula released him from her lip-lock, Fredrick looked at her with complete and utter shock. Azula giggled, a bright and happy smile spread across her face. All of a sudden, Fredrick started to feel faint, and in an instant, fell backwards onto the deck. Azula gasped and placed the tips of her fingers over her lips. The crew all hollered and laughed in amusement, except for Seis, who turned around and balled his hands into fists. He started pounding his head as he walked away from everybody. He was not happy about what he had just seen.

Cuarto helped Fredrick back on his feet and gave him a good pat on the back.

Azula walked up to Fredrick and asked him, "Are you okay?"

Fredrick twitched himself a smile and said, "I should hope so."

Azula smiled and laughed a sigh of relief.

Cinco and Tres came back, and Cinco started passing bottles of rum around to the crew. "Here, lads", he said. "To the new mate, Silver-Eyed Snake. May the tides be with him forever."

The crew raised their drinks and said, "To Silver-Eyed Snake!"

Tres propped up his mandolin and asked Azula, "What song should I play, captain?"

"As many as possible, ya rotten mollycoddle", said Azula. Tres then began to play a lively tune he had picked up in Barcelona.

Azula bowed to Fredrick and asked him, "May I have the pleasure of dancing with you, Silver-Eyed Snake?"

Fredrick placed his left arm around Azula's waist and pulled her close to his chest. "The pleasure is but mine, captain", he said with a smile. Azula smiled back at him and put her right hand into Fredrick's right hand. Together, they danced around the deck, as the crew sang out loud. All except for Seis, who sat down far away from everyone, rocking himself back and forth, and plotting his revenge.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Edward James went back to the cathedral. He walked in on Father Vincent in the middle of prayer and slapped the _Gazette_ down on the table in front of the priest. Father Vincent gasped in surprise and looked up at Edward.

"Read it", said Edward, his dark eyes glaring down at the old man.

Father Vincent looked down and picked up the _Gazette_. He stood up as he read the article to himself. "'Azula, the Devil's Wench'?" The priest asked, questioningly. "Edward, what is this?"

"You remember what I told you about that boy five years ago?" Edward pointed to the image of the girl under the article and said, "That's her."

The priest sighed, as he cast the article aside and turned to face Edward. "My dear boy", said Father Vincent, putting his hand on Edward's shoulder. "We've talked about this. You cannot go on chasing a fantasy."

Edward leaned in towards the priest's face and said, "I know it is her, Father." He shook his head and said, "I never forget a face. She is the gypsy girl responsible for Fredrick's disappearance. I am certain of it. It is also because of her that I was stripped of my promotion. I swore if I ever saw her again, that she would have a noose around her neck."

"You don't even know where she is", said Father Vincent.

"Maybe so", said Edward, "but I shall soon see to that." He turned around and was about to walk away, until Father Vincent said out loud, "You do not have the authority to do that!"

Edward turned around and looked back at the priest with a brooding glare.

"You are seeking revenge in all the wrong places, boy", Father Vincent warned him. "You are driven by lust. And that is one of the seven deadly sins. Have I taught you nothing in the last forty years?"

Edward took a step towards Father Vincent and said, "I will not loose Fredrick the same way I lost my pride. I shall not rest until I see that that devil woman is brought to justice."

"If you wish to see her brought to justice, than you will do it _legally_ ", said Father Vincent. Edward looked away from the priest.

"Write to His Majesty", Father Vincent suggested. "If this Azula is who you say she is, King George will put a bounty on her for the disappearance and possible kidnapping of Fredrick. Thus, rewarding you a place back in the Navy."

Edward looked back at Father Vincent and took the priest's idea into consideration. Perhaps the old man was onto something.

Edward nodded his head and said, "Alright, put the word out. Let's see if we can't capture this gypsy girl." He then turned around and walked out of the cathedral.

Father Vincent turned around and kneeled back down in front of the altar. He made the sign of the Cross and began to pray.

As the sunset gleamed beyond the horizon, the crew of the _Rojo Nieves_ started to settle down for the night. Azula had pulled Fredrick into her cabin and spent the whole evening with him that day. She couldn't remember being this happy with anyone before. And Fredrick, who never had anyone in his life, finally felt himself complete with Azula, as if destiny had brought her to him. Now they were both dancing slowly around the cabin, each one gazing into each others eyes.

"You dance beautifully, Fredrick", said Azula.

"Not as well as you", said Fredrick, smiling at her. Azula smiled modestly and lowered her head in embarrassment, blushing a bright pink.

"You know, Azula", said Fredrick, "you ought to find yourself a good man."

Azula looked up and said, "Oh, come on. Who would ever want to stick around with the likes of me?"

"Many a good men, I'd imagine", said Fredrick.

Azula smiled and asked him, "What about you, Mr. Greene? You ever been married?"

"No", said Fredrick.

"Ever wanted to be?" Azula asked him.

Fredrick shrugged his shoulders and said, "I've never given it much thought."

"Ever had a steady girlfriend?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

Fredrick frowned and stopped dancing with Azula, who looked at him with puzzlement.

"I'm not _that_ desperate", said Fredrick through clenched teeth.

Azula blinked and said, "I meant no offense."

Fredrick nodded his head slightly and said, "I know you didn't."

"Did something happen?" Azula asked him.

Fredrick turned his head to the right and looked away from Azula. "I don't want to talk about it", he whispered.

"I'm sorry", said Azula, wishing she hadn't said anything.

Fredrick looked back at Azula and asked her, "Why did you kiss me?"

Azula paused for a minute. "Can't you tell?" She asked him, chuckling nervously.

"I don't suppose you've kissed any of your crew before, have you?" Fredrick asked her.

Azula blinked and knitted her eyebrows together. "No. I've told you they're family to me. Nothing more."

"So you've never loved any man before?" Fredrick asked her.

"Not...particularly", said Azula.

"You've never had a man tell you he loves you?" Fredrick asked her. "Someone who loved you so much he was willing to do anything for you?"

Azula looked down and took hold of Fredrick's right hand with her left hand. "Fredrick...would you think it immoral of me if I said I was in love with you?"

Fredrick blinked at the pirate gypsy wench and asked her, "Why would you say that?"

Azula looked up at him and whispered, "Because I am."

Fredrick said nothing and stared at Azula, searching her face for answers. Her eyes spoke with sadness, but also sincerity. Fredrick took Azula's hand and brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss upon it. He looked at the female pirate and placed his left hand to the right side of her face, as he brought his lips to meet hers, and planted a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. Fredrick trailed his fingers down her neck and kissed her again. Again. And again. And again. Azula kissed him back, as she started to make soft noises and felt a tightness in her chest.

As he continued to pepper her lips with gentle kisses, Fredrick tasted the familiar hint of saltwater and pulled himself away to look at Azula, only to find that her face was wet with tears.

"What is it?" Fredrick asked her.

Azula was silent for a minute. She lowered her head and whispered softly, "I've never made love to a man before. I've only fucked them."

Fredrick said nothing. He couldn't understand why Azula suddenly felt ashamed of her past experiences, but he figured that since Azula really did love him, she was afraid he would think less of her.

"I'm sorry I'm not a virgin to your eyes, but-"

Azula's words were cut off, as Fredrick placed the tips of his fingers over her lips. She looked up at him, as Fredrick caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and dried the tears from her eyes. "There's nothing for you to be ashamed of", he said to her. Fredrick placed his right hand on her left shoulder and said, "I care not if you are a virgin or a wench. Ever since I met you, Azula, I feel as though I've entered a dream. If it is a dream, I never want to wake up. If this is real, I hope it never ends."

Fredrick saw Azula starting to tremble and hugged his arms around her. Azula hugged him back and whispered, "That's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me."

Fredrick placed his right hand on the back of her head and caressed her long, beautiful brown hair. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. Fredrick placed his left hand under Azula's chin and lifted her head up. "Shut your eyes", he told her. Azula did as she was told. "Now keep them closed", said Fredrick. Azula sighed, as he ran his thumb against her lower lip in a painfully slow motion and stuck it into her mouth. Azula moaned and grabbed his wrist, as she imagined she was sucking on his cock.

Fredrick slipped his thumb out of her mouth and kneeled down. He lifted Azula's leg and slipped off her bejeweled shoe, followed by the other. He then unwrapped the yellow scarf from around her waist, letting it drop to the floor, and untied her out of her black corset. Azula stood perfectly still while he undressed her. Fredrick grabbed the hem of her dress skirt and slowly pulled it up past her legs, then her thighs. As he rose up to lift the dress past her torso, Azula lifted her arms above her head. Fredrick lifted the dress past her breasts and finally pulled it off over her head, tossing it carelessly to the side. Azula felt him tuck his thumb under her bandanna and put a hand to his wrist.

"The bandanna stays on", said Azula, her eyes still closed.

"Aye aye, captain", Fredrick breathed against her lips. He kissed her again, slowly forcing his tongue into her mouth. Azula moaned in response and placed her hands on his clothed chest, gently pushing her tongue against his. Fredrick moved his right hand down her left arm, while Azula wrapped her right arm around his neck and pulled on the back of his shirt. Fredrick tugged at her pubic hair with his fingers and bit her neck, making Azula gasp, as a clear leakage seeped from her womanhood, making her pussy dripping wet. There was nothing she could do to fight him back. All she could do was surrender herself to Fredrick's seduction.

"Do I turn you on, Azula?" Fredrick whispered.

Azula moaned in response and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"How bad do you want me?" Fredrick asked her.

"So much", Azula whispered weakly.

"Kiss me."

Azula hesitated for a minute, before she whispered under her breath, "Fuck it", and removed her black bandanna. She locked her lips onto Fredrick's and wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping to deepen the kiss. Fredrick moved his hands behind her back and let one slip down pass the curve of her buttocks. Azula moaned and pressed herself against his crotch, seeking relieve from the burning achiness between her thighs. Fredrick picked up Azula into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He lied her down, slowly pressing her against the soft sheets. Fredrick then stood up and began to take off his boots. He removed his black vest and pulled down his trousers, before mounting himself on top of Azula.

Fredrick placed his right hand on her left breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. Azula moaned in relief, her eyelids fluttering. Fredrick moved his hand down her stomach and began brushing his fingers lightly against her clitoris, stimulating her.

Azula gasped at the painful, but pleasurable sensation. "Fredrick-"

"Shh, shh...Let go of your fear now."

Azula opened her eyes and looked up at Fredrick, as he continued to fondle her. He removed his fingers from her womanhood and pulled his white shirt over his head, tossing it aside. "Spread your legs", Fredrick whispered. Azula did as she was told, as Fredrick placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward, positioning himself so that the tip of his penis was just at the entrance of her vagina.

"Are you afraid?" Fredrick asked her.

"A little", Azula whispered. It had been a long time since she had engaged in sexual intercourse, and now, it seemed, she had found herself unfamiliar to the ways of sex, as if she had completely forgot.

"You let me know if it hurts you and I'll stop", Fredrick whispered.

Azula placed her hands on Fredrick's shoulders and whispered back, "Don't stop. I want you inside me."

With that said, Fredrick slowly inserted himself into Azula, making her gasp. It hurt her for a few seconds, but she quickly recovered. Azula placed her hands on the back of his head, moaning as she curled her fingers into his long, wavy black hair. Fredrick drowned out her moans by locking his lips onto hers, as he gently moved himself in and out of her hot sex. Azula broke away for air and started breathing heavily, as she rocked her hips back and forth against his, hoping to speed up the process. Fredrick whispered her name, earning himself a kiss from the pirate gypsy wench in return. He rocked his hips back and forth to match Azula's movements and pretty soon both lovers started to sweat from their passionate love-making.

Suddenly, Fredrick felt every muscle in his body beginning to tighten. A strange new feeling was starting to take over him and he felt on the verge of something very powerful. He did not know what is was or what was happening to him, but whatever it was, it frightened him.

"Azula, I can't", Fredrick whispered, trying to slow himself down.

"You can", said Azula, distracting him with a kiss and moving her hips faster against him.

Fredrick moaned and made a couple more quick thrusts into Azula, before she grabbed onto his shoulders. The female captain gasped and started breathing heavily, as a wave of pleasure consumed her body. Fredrick cried out and felt himself tense up, as his entire body went into a spasm attack. He gasped for breath, as he felt a warm liquid flow from his throbbing member and into Azula. Fredrick collapsed himself on top of her chest, breathing heavily. Azula kissed the top of his head and combed her fingers through his wet hair.

"What is happening to me?" Fredrick whispered, his voice shaking.

"You just had an orgasm", said Azula.

Fredrick waited for a minute to catch his breath, before he finally confessed, "I've never felt anything like this before."

"Was I your first?"

Fredrick looked up at the female captain with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"You did a good job", said Azula.

Fredrick moved Azula's hair out of her face with his right hand and asked her, "Did I hurt you?"

Azula gave him a faint smile and whispered, "No."

Fredrick kissed her sweetly and Azula moaned in response. She turned over on her left side, facing her back to Fredrick, who pulled the blankets over them and placed his right arm around Azula. Pretty soon, both lovers were at peace, as the sweet pleasure of sleep knocked them out.

In the late hours of the night, Fredrick had awoken, only to find himself lying naked in a warm bed. He turned his head to the left and saw Azula was sleeping next to him. Fredrick rolled over on his left side and rested himself on his arm, as he watched her silently, acknowledging the fact that he had just experienced his first sexual encounter with a woman. He should have felt guilty for giving himself willingly, but he did not. He wasn't even angry or upset. All Fredrick knew was that he had finally fallen in love with Azula. And he was glad to have given his virginity to her.

Azula moaned, as she stirred in her sleep and rolled over to lay on her right side. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Fredrick.

"Hello", said Fredrick.

Azula smiled at him and whispered, "Hi."

Fredrick kissed her forehead and said, "Thank you for this unforgettable experience."

Azula shook her head and said, "You're not the first man to say that to me, Mr. Greene." Suddenly, Azula's smile slowly started to fade.

Fredrick blinked and gave her a puzzled look. "Is something troubling you?"

Azula was silent for a minute. She lowered her eyes and said, "It's not important."

Fredrick took hold of her hand and said, "Can I ask you something?"

Azula looked up at him. "Like what?"

Fredrick paused for a minute, trying to find the right words to say to her. "Azula...Did you and Sparrow...I mean...did he ever teach you any of this? About how to make love to a man?"

Azula gazed into Fredrick's eyes, a look of fear and guilt painted her face.

"Just talk to me, Azula", Fredrick whispered. "I promise I won't judge you."

Azula turned her head to the left and looked away from Fredrick. "He did", she answered. "I was sixteen when I lost my virtue...He tempted me...Turned me into a woman...I loved it."

Fredrick said nothing, but he now regretted asking Azula anything. He should have known there was something between her and her beloved Captain Jack Sparrow, but the pirate gypsy wench was too afraid to tell him.

Azula look back at Fredrick and asked him, "Are you mad at me?"

Fredrick gazed into Azula's eyes for a moment. "No...but I believe your virtue is still intact."

Azula blinked and raised her head up a bit. "How do you know?"

Fredrick slipped his right hand under the blankets and said, "Because _I_ was the one who took it." He poked at her silky folds with his finger, making Azula gasp with excitement. She laughed at Fredrick and said to him, "You really are a snake." Fredrick chuckled and kissed her lips. Azula wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the favor.

"Do you love me?" Azula asked him.

"Of course I love you", said Fredrick.

Azula and Fredrick kissed each other a few more times, before Azula pulled back the blankets and got out of bed.

Fredrick rested himself on his elbows and watched her put on her purple dress. "Where are you going?"

"It's stuffy in here", said Azula, as she put on her burgundy and black coat. "I feel the need for some air." She looked at Fredrick and asked him, "Would you care to join me?"

"Of course", said Fredrick, pulling back the covers.

"I'll wait for you outside", said Azula.


	12. Chapter 12

Azula stepped outside her cabin and walked down the stairs onto the main deck. She headed over to the starboard side and placed her hands on the edge of the ship, taking a deep breath and sighing happily. Azula never felt anything like this before. Two weeks ago, she only wanted to have sex with Fredrick, and now he meant more to her than anything else in the whole world.

Azula heard footsteps approach her. "Fredrick?" Azula turned her head to the right and saw it was not Fredrick, but Seis. Azula smiled politely. "Oh. Hello, Seis. Nice night, isn't it?" Seis said nothing and gave her a mean stare. Azula could feel her smile slowly starting to fade. Feeling awkward, she turned her head back straight and looked away from him. "Yes, well, that tends to happen when one falls in love, I guess", she said, laughing nervously.

Seis walked up next to Azula and placed a hand on the back of her head, smelling her hair. The pirate gypsy wench frowned at this and knitted her eyebrows together. Disgusted, Azula turned around and looked at him. "What are you doing?" She demanded. Azula blinked and looked at Seis as though he was possessed by a demon. "Seis?"

Seis did not respond. Instead, he reached his hands out, as if to strangle her, and began walking slowly towards Azula.

Azula backed away at once, obviously scared. "Seis?"

Fredrick had just finished putting his clothes on, when he walked outside the cabin and saw Seis was harassing Azula.

"Seis, why are you looking at me like that?" Azula asked the ugly Mexican man. "Seis, what's wrong with you?"

"I hate you", said Seis.

"Seis, you're scaring me", said Azula, frightened.

"I HATE YOU!" Seis shouted, grabbing Azula and ripping her coat off, tearing it in half. "NO!" Azula shrieked. She tried to hit Seis in the face, but he grabbed her wrists and forced her down onto the deck. Fredrick gasped and ran down the stairs to help her. Seis got on top of Azula and screamed in her face, "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!"

"HELP!" Azula cried.

Fredrick ran over and tried to pull Seis off of Azula. "Get off of her!" He yelled.

Seis shrieked, as he turned around and grabbed Fredrick by the neck. Fredrick's eyes grew wide with fright, as Seis lifted him off his feet and sent him flying across the deck, causing Fredrick to land hard onto his back. Seis lunged at him and pinned him down onto the deck, as he put his hands around his neck and tried to strangle him. Fredrick started gasping for breath and tried to pry his hands away, but Seis was too strong.

Azula sat up at once and saw what was happening to her beloved Fredrick. "No!" She yelled. Azula stood up and ran over to Seis, trying to pull him off of Fredrick. "Seis, leave him alone!" But Seis would not listen to her. Not this time. Instead, Seis jabbed Azula in her ribs, causing her to scream out in pain, as she fell to the deck on her left side and clutched her stomach, curling herself into a ball.

Seeing that Azula was hurt, Fredrick finally had enough of Seis' harassment and kicked the ugly bastard in the groin with his knee. Seis howled in pain and rolled off of Fredrick, who stood up at once and ran over to Azula. Fredrick dropped to his knees and turned her body over, resting her head on his lap and moving the hair from her face. Azula was unconscious and showed little to no vital signs. "Azula, please wake up", Fredrick whispered desperately, but she did not awaken.

Seis rolled over and saw Fredrick holding Azula in his arms. "Hey!" Seis yelled. Fredrick turned his head to the right and looked at him with anger, holding Azula closer to his chest, protecting her. Seis wheezed as he stood up uneasily and pulled out his dagger. "Stay...away...from her!"

At just that moment, a gunshot was heard. Seis threw his head back and a huge gaping hole appeared right through his forehead, blood flowing down his face. Fredrick's eyes grew wide at the sight of him. Seis stumbled backwards and fell over the starboard side. His body plunged into the ocean with a splash. Fredrick looked straight and saw who had fired the trigger. It was Tres! The gun in his hand was smoking. Fredrick was both shocked and surprised at what the young man had done. A tear fell from Tres' right eye and trickled down his face as he lowered his weapon.

Fredrick heard Azula starting to cough and looked down at her. The female pirate turned herself over, and before she knew it, she had thrown up. Azula started crying, as the terrible pain in her right side became unbearable. Fredrick was relieved that she was alive, but was now deeply concerned about her health.

"Oh God, I'm dying", Azula whispered, weakly.

"Shhh, it's okay", said Fredrick, placing his right hand over her mouth. "You're not going to die. Just stay still."

Just at that moment, the rest of the crew came up from below deck. Fredrick looked at them, his silver eyes turning cold and dangerous. The crew looked on in dismay at the state of their captain. Fredrick picked up Azula into his arms and began walking towards the crew. "No one leaves this deck until I attend to the medical needs of your captain!" Fredrick yelled, as he walked past them and carried Azula back to her cabin.

As he carefully set Azula down on her bed, Fredrick noted her shallow breathing and that she looked a lot paler than usual. He placed the back of his right hand to her forehead and felt her skin was drenched in cold sweat. Fredrick looked down on where she had been injured and placed his hands on her rib cage. This caused Azula to cry out in pain. She sat up at once, clutching his wrists.

"Don't touch me!" Azula cried.

Fredrick placed his hands on both sides of Azula's face and said in a raised tone, "Azula, look at me!" Azula looked at him at once, her eyes wide with fear. Fredrick lowered his voice and said, "Listen to me. I know it hurts, but I must examine you."

Azula said nothing and continued breathing lightly. Fredrick placed his hands on her shoulders and helped her to lie back down. He placed his left hand on her head and said to Azula, "Just relax. Breathe slowly."

Fredrick placed his hands over Azula's rib cage and gently pushed down, making her gasp. Azula closed her eyes and did her best to swallow the pain. Tears rolling down her face every time she took a breath.

Fredrick looked back at her and said, "Your ribs are broken."

"It hurts so much", Azula whispered, as the tears continued to spill from her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry, my darling", said Fredrick. He put his right hand to her face and wiped away the tears from her eyes. He tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear and said, "You're going to be alright. The best thing for you to do is get some rest."

Azula turned her head to the right and opened her eyes. "Fredrick", Azula whispered. "Seis...Is he-"

"He's dead", said Fredrick.

"Who killed him?" Azula asked. Fredrick blinked at her and said nothing. "I heard a gunshot", said Azula. "Who was it?"

Fredrick paused for a minute. He did not want to see any of the crew get into trouble, but then again, he thought that Azula had the right to know. She was the captain, after all. Working up enough courage, Fredrick answered her with: "Tres."

Azula seemed unmoved be this. "Any pirate who kills one of their crew mates bares the punishment of death", she said. Azula paused for a minute, before she shook her head and said, "But tell Tres not to worry. I won't have him killed for trying to defend me." Azula closed her eyes and turned her head to the left. "Poor baby...He must be scared to death..." Azula slipped out of consciousness and the darkness took hold of her.

Fredrick looked at Azula with concern and put a hand to her throat. Her pulse was faint and very weak. She appeared almost dead. Fredrick felt like someone had just given him a swift kick to the stomach and made him feel as though a thousand daggers had stabbed right through his body. It made his heart bleed to see Azula like this. Fredrick felt his eyes starting to burn with tears and put a hand over his mouth. He wanted to cry, yet something inside him told him not to. He felt anger more than he did sadness and his heart now started to fill with hate. Fredrick balled his hand into a fist and raised it to his forehead, before he stood up and walked out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"Attention!" Fredrick called out. The crew all turned around and looked up at him, as he walked down onto the main deck. Siete marched up to Fredrick, as the silver-eyed Englishman said to the crew, "Until such time your captain has recovered, _I_ will be in charge of this miserable vessel!"

"What in the name of God happened to her?" Siete demanded.

"You want to know what brought your captain to such distress?" Said Fredrick. "She was assaulted. By one of you!" Fredrick pointed at the crew, who all stepped back except for Siete. Fredrick put his arm down and said, "Now I would like to ask you gentlemen a few questions." Tres tried to hide himself behind his crew mates, but Fredrick saw him. "Which of you unfortunate lads who is usually among us is not amongst us?" Fredrick asked them. The crew said nothing. "Is it Seis. Hmm?" No one said anything. "I know it was one of you who killed him. So...who was it?" Fredrick looked back and forth at each and every one of the crew, but they would not answer. "WHO WAS IT?!"

"Silver-Eyed Snake, _I_ was the one who killed Seis", Tres called out. The crew turned around and looked at him, shocked by the young man's confession.

"I woke up to the sound of a woman screaming", Tres explained. "I ran up on deck only to find the captain was trying to pull Seis off of you...He hurt her real bad. I was afraid he would kill you both, so...I shot him. But I swear, I didn't mean it-"

"Of course you didn't", said Fredrick. "You did it to defend your captain. Any of you would have." He walked over to Tres and said to him, "And that is why she has decided to spare you the pain of death. No punishment shall be given to you. I think it would be ill gratitude if you were to reject her most generous offer. Do you understand, lad?"

Tres said nothing, but nodded his head in reply.

Fredrick turned around and said to the crew, "As you were", before heading back to the captain's cabin. Locking the door behind him, Fredrick turned around and looked back at Azula. He slowly approached her and knelt by her bedside. He checked her pulse again and watched her chest slowly raising with each delicate breath she took. Fredrick placed his right hand on the left side of Azula's face and leaned over her to kiss her temple. He stayed up all night, watching over Azula as she slept.

By the time the sun rose the next morning, Azula woke up and started gasping for air. Fredrick placed his left arm behind her back and helped her to sit up. He placed his right hand on her rib cage and said, "Cough, Azula."

Azula did as he commanded. She then wrapped her arms around her stomach and leaned forward, trying to catch her breath.

"Calm down", said Fredrick. "Now listen to me. I need you to take a couple of deep breaths. It'll hurt for a minute, but you have to trust me."

Azula shook her head and whispered, "I can't."

"You have to", Fredrick ordered. "If you don't, the mucus will build up in your lungs and you could die from a chest infection."

Azula looked up at Fredrick, a hint of fear in her eyes.

Fredrick placed his right hand on Azula's left shoulder and said, "I'm not going to let you die. Now just relax." He placed his hand on her stomach and said, "Take a deep breath." Fredrick helped give her a demonstration, by breathing in through his nose and out his mouth. Azula breathed slowly and repeated his actions a total of ten times. She hated doing it, but with every exhale, Azula found the only relief that helped her subdue the pain.

"How do you feel?" Fredrick asked her.

"Okay, I guess", Azula whispered.

Fredrick helped her to lie back down and said, "We'll try again in another hour."

Fredrick kept watch over Azula for the next two days. Every hour or so, he would help her to take several deep breaths. It hurt for Azula to breath, but it was the only way Fredrick knew how to help her. Azula appreciated his efforts in trying to make her feel better, but she was not used to being treated this way. It made her feel weak and she hated it.

"Why couldn't Seis have just killed me?" Said Azula.

Fredrick blinked and looked at her. "What?"

"I hate being like this", said Azula. "I'd rather be dead."

Fredrick shook his head and said, "Don't. Don't you dare give up on me, Azula. If you've lost your sense for living, than all my efforts shall have been in vain."

Azula turned over on her left side, facing her back to Fredrick. "Leave me alone", she said. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Azula, please", said Fredrick, placed his right hand on her shoulder. "You don't you understand-"

"Just go away", Azula whimpered, crying softly.

Feeling hurt, Fredrick stood up and walked outside the cabin, leaving the captain of the _Rojo Nieves_ alone as she requested. He shut the door behind him and sighed deeply. His heart was already broken and now so was his pride. If Azula didn't care, neither did Fredrick. The silver-eyed Englishman walked down the stairs and onto the main deck.

Uno walked up to Fredrick and asked him, "How is she?"

"She's resting", said Fredrick. "I think it's best if we leave her alone."

"Will she live?" Uno asked him.

"I should hope so", said Fredrick. He turned his head to the left and asked Uno, "How's Tres doing?"

Uno turned his head to the right and looked at Tres, who was swabbing the deck. "He hasn't spoken much", said Uno. "Right after you left, he practically broke down in tears. Cinco was able to calm him down, but I think he's still in a state of shock."

"Let us hope it doesn't last", said Fredrick. Both men looked back at each other, as Fredrick said to Uno, "As you were."

"Yes, sir", said Uno, as he turned around and walked away.

Fredrick stood there alone for a minute, thinking. He walked over to the port side of the ship and began to make ready a boat.

"What are you doing?" Said a deep voice. It was Siete.

"I'm leaving", said Fredrick, paying no attention to the black man behind him. "Ever since I came here, I've been nothing but a curse."

"You cannot leave", said Siete. "You are one of us. A pirate."

"Then I shall assemble my own crew and commandeer my own ship."

"If you leave now, Azula will-"

Fredrick turned around and shouted, "Azula doesn't want to see anybody!" He paused for a minute and his eyes became misty. "Not even me", he whispered.

"I know you are upset", said Siete, "but without a captain, we are nothing. The crew and I look to you while Azula recovers. Please don't do this."

Fredrick walked up to Siete and said to him, "How am I suppose to captain a ship when my mind is secluded elsewhere? It's hard enough I have to watch Azula suffer before my eyes. She doesn't wish to follow my orders. And I am afraid she might do something to hurt herself. How can you ask me to endure all this misery?"

"Because without you, she is lost", said Siete. "Before you came along, Azula was as naughty as any wench could ever be. But when she met you, you gave her the one thing that all women could never hope to find - You gave her love. You do not see it yet, but Azula needs you more than you need her. She is your heart. Your life. Everything. Leave if you wish, but think twice before your heart dies forever."

Fredrick felt a lump develop in his throat, as a single tear fell from his left eye, leaving behind a glistening trail of water upon his face. "I understand", he whispered.

With that said, Siete turned around and walked away, leaving Fredrick to think back on his actions. The black-haired gentleman felt ashamed of himself for giving up so quickly. After all, he did say he would be in charge until Azula had recovered. If he was to be a pirate captain, Fredrick couldn't let his feelings and emotions get the better of him. He had to be strong, especially at a time like this when Azula needed him most.

When nightfall came, Fredrick went back to the cabin to check on Azula. He stepped inside and saw she was still asleep. He walked over to her and stared at her for a few minutes, listening to her breathe slowly. Fredrick reached his hand out to touch Azula, only to stop himself midway. He wanted to hold her and let her know that he was there with her, but considering their last encounter, as well of her condition, Fredrick decided to skip the whole thing. He turned around and was about to walk away, when all of a sudden, Fredrick heard Azula starting to moan and looked back at her, as the pirate gypsy wench began talking in her sleep, saying, "Stop...You're hurting him...No...Fredrick!"

Fredrick walked over to Azula and sat down on the bed. He placed his right hand on her left shoulder and shook her gently, as he whispered, "Azula, wake up."

Azula slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to the right. "Fredrick?" She whispered softly. Fredrick placed his right hand on the left side of Azula's face, as she placed her left hand around his wrist and asked him, "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare", said Fredrick.

Azula looked at him for a minute, before she fixed her gaze on Fredrick's neck. She reached her right hand up and lightly ran her fingers against the bruises on his neck where Seis had grabbed him. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"I saw you dying", said Azula.

"Don't speak, Azula", Fredrick whispered.

"I'm so sorry I pushed you away, Fredrick", Azula whispered. "I was angry at myself...Please don't leave me."

Fredrick helped Azula to sit up and wrapped his arms around her, as she clutched her hands to his vest and started crying. "Shh, shh, shh. It's alright, Azula", Fredrick reassured her, rubbing her left arm with his right hand. "I'm here now. I'm not going to leave you. Don't cry." Azula sniffled and started taking several deep breaths to calm herself down. She felt like a lost child who had just gone into the woods and almost died in the snow, only to be rescued at the last minute by some unseen figure who had just breathed life back into her and gave her warmth and protection. Fredrick was her warmth. Her protection. And above all, he was her savior.

Fredrick took his hand into Azula's and brought it to his lips to placed a soft kiss upon it. The pirate gypsy wench lifted her head and looked at the English gentleman, while he looked back at her with fatigued eyes.

"You look tired, Fredrick", Azula whispered.

Fredrick sighed and said, "I'll be alright."

Azula stared at him for a minute, before she broke out of his embrace and scooted herself over, groaning as she lied herself back down.

"What are you doing?" Fredrick asked her.

Azula turned over on her right side, breathing heavily, and patted her hand on the empty spot on her bed. "You need to rest, Fredrick", she said. "You're exhausted."

"No, Azula", said Fredrick, placing his left hand on her head. "You need it more than I do."

"Please", Azula whispered, tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

Fredrick hesitated for a minute, before he stood up and began to take of his boots. He took off his black vest and pulled back the blankets, before climbing into bed with Azula, who snuggled up next to him. Fredrick placed a protective arm around her and Azula fell asleep within seconds. Fredrick did not fall asleep right away. He stared at Azula for a few minutes and caressed her hair, before he lied his head down and closed his eyes. Both lovers were at peace for the night.

Fredrick woke up the next morning, only to find that Azula was gone. He sat up and looked around the room, but she was not there. Fredrick pulled back the blankets and put on his boots. He picked up his black vest and headed for the door. Fredrick stepped outside the cabin and looked towards the dark grey sky as he put on his vest. The sun was not out yet, but he could tell it was morning. Fredrick looked to the right and saw Azula was leaning over the starboard side. He walked down onto the main deck and approached her.

"Are you alright?"

Azula stood up straight and moaned, as she put her right hand over her mouth. "It's just seasickness", she said. "I'll be alright."

"How do you feel?" Fredrick asked her. Azula said nothing, but wrapped her left arm around her stomach, placing her hand over her rib cage. "It still hurts, doesn't it?" Fredrick asked her. Azula could only nod in reply. Fredrick took a step closer to her and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. "It will take a few weeks to heal. Maybe a few days."

Azula placed her hands on Fredrick's arm and leaned back against his chest for support. Together they watched as a bright red slowly crept over the horizon, painting the sky a bright shade of pink.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Said Fredrick.

Azula looked away and said, "Nothing is beautiful."

Fredrick looked down at her with confusion. "Why do you say that?"

Azula shook her head and said, "I was stupid to bring Seis on board in the first place. I should have said no to begin with. I was foolish enough to believe that...It's all my fault." Azula turned around and hid her face in Fredrick's chest, crying softly.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh", Fredrick shushed her, rubbing her back, trying to keep her calm. "It's not your fault, Azula. What's done is done." Azula sniffled in reply, her body trembling. "It's over now", said Fredrick. "Seis was a foolish man who only loved you for your beauty and nothing else. You are so much more then beautiful, Azula."

"Like what?" Azula asked him, weakly.

"You're brave. You're loyal. You're confident. You're occasionally kind. I dare even say you're not afraid to take risks. Your story is tragic, Azula, but you're stronger now, because you have been hurt for so long. If I could take away your pain forever I would."

Azula looked up at Fredrick, as more tears fell from her eyes, and whispered in a quiet, but desperate voice, "Kiss me."

Fredrick closed his eyes and leaned in towards Azula, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Fredrick pulled away from the kiss and looked at Azula, wiping away the tears from her eyes. He placed a comforting hand on her arm and said to Azula, "I promise I will never leave your side."

"Not even if you wanted to go back to England?" Azula asked him.

Fredrick shook his head and said, "Not even if you sucked my cock."

Azula managed a little chuckle out of herself, which made Fredrick smile. _This_ was the Azula he wanted to see again. The playful young lady he had met weeks ago. "Come here", he said, placing his right arm under her legs and picking her up into his arms, holding her bridal style. "I'm taking you to rest." Azula kept her arms around Fredrick's neck and rested her head on his chest, as he carried her back to her cabin.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Fredrick asked her.

Azula looked at him and said, "What kind of story?"


	13. Chapter 13

Edward had written to His Majesty, describing the events of what happened over two weeks ago. King George agreed to put a bounty on the wench Azula, but denied his request to join the British Royal Navy due to the failure of his last mission. Edward did not argue, though he would have personally loved to capture the woman who ruined his career. Nevertheless, he would see to it himself that the Devil's Wench would be given no trial and no mercy.

Meanwhile, back on the _Rojo Nieves_ , Fredrick was down in the mess hall with Azula's crew. The men had been in low spirits due to the absence of their captain, so Fredrick decided to entertain them with one of his many pirate fantasies. He told them a tale about a pirate captain named Gilbert J. R. Wolfe and how he set sail with his crew to look for gold in a hidden cavern, only to discover that his lover, a wench named Naughty Nellie, had been taken prisoner by a tentacled creature with blood-red eyes who guarded the treasure. Captain Gilbert J. R. Wolfe had to make a choice: the treasure or the girl. The captain chose his lady fair, of course. Together, they defeated the monster, sending him back to the depths from whence he came, along with the treasure. Fredrick ended the story with the typical cliched words: "And they all lived happily ever after."

The crew was silent. Cuarto stood up from his seat and sniffled, before he clapped his hands in approval. The rest of the crew clapped and cheered the English gentleman, who allowed himself to bask in their praise for a brief period, before he held up a hand and said, "Thank you, gentlemen. Thank you."

"How do you come up with these wild stories?" Dos asked him.

"Oh, I don't come up with them", said Fredrick. "They usually come to me."

"Naughty Nellie, huh?" Said Tres. "I knew a girl named Nellie once."

"Did you now?" Fredrick asked him, sounding interested.

"Yes", said Tres. "Only she wasn't a wench. She was a...hat maker."

"Dull", said Fredrick, taking a drink of rum from his mug. The crew laughed. Fredrick set his mug down and took a piece of bread from the table. "Well, gentlemen", said Fredrick. "I would love to stay here all night and tell more stories, but alas, I have important business to attend to. Good night."

Azula lied in bed, staring at the ceiling and waiting patiently for Fredrick to return. She suggested to him that he tell one of his stories to the crew, in hopes that it would lift their spirits. Although she would have liked to join in their company, her injury prevented her from attending the event. Azula had become tired of doing nothing for the past three days and wanted to get back to controlling her ship, but Fredrick ordered her to stay bedridden. _I_ _want you off your feet as much as possible_ , he told her. Azula had no choice but to do what he said. Every now and then, her injury would act up, but by using the breathing technique Fredrick taught her, Azula had gotten used to it by this point. To keep her mind off of it, she thought about the story he told her, one about a princess who gave up her crown to marry a sailor.

Half an hour later, Azula heard the door open and sat up to see who it was. It was Fredrick. He locked the door behind him and looked at her with a smile.

"Good evening, my lady", said Fredrick.

Azula smiled back at him and said, "How do you do?"

Fredrick walked over to Azula and asked her, "How is your injury?"

"Fine, thank you for asking", said Azula.

Fredrick sat down on the bed and handed the bread to her. "Here. You should eat."

"How do my men fare?" Azula asked him, before taking a small bite of her supper.

"They worry about you", said Fredrick. "Fortunately I have been able to distract them with many of my tall tales."

Azula chuckled and said, "I never knew you had such talents." Fredrick laughed with her.

All of a sudden, Azula felt a slight pain in her chest. She dropped the half-eaten bread and placed a hand on her breast.

"What is it?" Fredrick asked her.

"It's nothing", said Azula.

Fredrick placed a hand on her breast and squeezed it gently, causing Azula to moan. "Does it hurt?"

"My breasts just feel sensitive all of a sudden", said Azula. She paused for a minute, before she shook her head and said, "I don't know what it is."

Fredrick examined Azula with his eyes and felt a certain longing in his heart to experience the pleasures of sex she had awakened in him. Perhaps she was thinking the same thing about him. Fredrick took his right hand into Azula's left hand and found himself speaking words he hoped he would never have to say to her.

"Tell me, Azula", said Fredrick. "Does your body ache to be felt and touched?"

Azula looked at Fredrick, and for a split second, the English gentleman became riddled with regret, but once he saw the innocence in her eyes, Fredrick knew there was nothing to fear. Azula gazed into his silver eyes with the curiosity of a child, as she touched her right hand to the left side of his handsome face and tucked a strand of ebony black hair behind his ear. There was just something about his eyes that captivated her that night and seemed to open up a new sexual awakening for her. Perhaps it was the lack of physical intimacy that caused her to feel the pain in her breasts and Fredrick was the only cure. Or maybe there was something else taking control over her body. Whatever it was, Azula found herself drawing nearer to him, as she closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips. Fredrick repeated her actions, as he brought his lips to meet hers and kissed her ever so gently. Azula kissed him twice, as Fredrick moved her hair out of the way and kissed her several times in return. Azula returned the favor by kissing him back, moaning as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Fredrick trailed his finger down her neck and massaged her breast, while Azula placed her right hand on the back of his head, intertwining her fingers into his hair. She placed her left hand on his crotch and rubbed against his clothed member, making his cock semi-hard. Fredrick wanted Azula so much and so badly, but since she was still recovering, he just couldn't let himself go too far with her. Not yet, at least.

"No", said Fredrick.

"Yes", Azula whispered desperately, kissing him again.

All of a sudden, Fredrick grabbed her left wrist rather tightly and gave her a look of serious ferocity. Azula opened her eyes at once and looked at him. Seeing the fierce look in his eyes caused her to become paralyzed with fright. Azula dared herself not to speak or even breathe. Seeing the fear in her eyes, Fredrick relaxed his face and released his grip on her wrist. He took hold of her hand with both of his and massaged it gently, showing her his most sincere apology.

"I really do want to make love to you again, Azula", said Fredrick. "But I can't right now."

Azula blinked and looked at him sadly. "Why?"

"You're still healing", said Fredrick. "But I promise, as soon as you're strong enough-"

"You swear it?"

Fredrick kept his eye contact with Azula, as he slipped his right hand underneath the skirt of her dress and touched his fingers against her vulva, damp from the previous excitement. Azula closed her eyes and moaned softly, as Fredrick explored every inch of her clitoris. He inserted a finger into her, making her gasp. Fredrick locked his lips onto hers, muffling her soft cries as he savored the feel of her smooth walls around his finger, her vaginal wetness coating his hand as her love juices leaked from her sex. Before Azula could come, Fredrick removed his hand from her moist snatch, denying her orgasm, but allowing her just a taste of sexual desire, leaving her a quivering mess.

"Let that serve as a reminder of my promise to you", Fredrick whispered.

Azula breathed heavily, as Fredrick helped her to lay down. He then lied next to her and rested himself on his left arm, as he watched Azula bathe in the afterglow of the little playful act he had just given her.

Azula turned her head to the right and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Fredrick and asked him in a breathless voice, "Why are you teasing me?"

"I'm not", said Fredrick. "I only want to see you get better."

Azula scooted next to him and turned over on her right side. Fredrick lied himself flat on his back, as he let Azula rest her head on his chest and placed her left arm around him. He then wrapped his left arm around Azula and kissed the top of her head, as she drifted off to sleep.

Weeks past and Fredrick slowly nursed Azula back to health. He allowed her to move about the cabin, but still forbid her from doing anything strenuous. During that time, Fredrick continued to captain her ship and made sure the crew did their daily jobs, making sure the deck was swabbed and the tack lines were tied properly, above all things. Occasionally, Azula would peek out her door and watch as her men scattered across the deck like rats, while Fredrick shouted orders to the crew. She smiled at him, highly impressed by his act of leadership.

One night, Fredrick ran a hot bath for Azula. The female pirate sat in the wooden tub with her knees up to her chest as he washed every inch of her with a rag. Afterwards, Fredrick helped her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her dripping form, before escorting her back to her bed. Azula turned to face him and let the towel slip off her shoulders, exposing her naked body to Fredrick. It had been a little over a month, but the pirate gypsy wench was finally healed of her injury. The English gentleman had not forgotten his promise, though he had taken it into consideration and decided to up the game this time.

Fredrick placed his left hand behind her head and leaned in towards Azula to kiss her lips. She closed her eyes and did the same thing, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Fredrick placed his right arm behind her back and slowly lied her down, pressing her firmly onto the bed. Azula kept her eyes closed, even as he mounted himself on top of her and kissed her right breast, his lips just inches from her areola. The pirate gypsy wench moaned in response. Fredrick leaned in towards Azula and kissed her again. The sweet taste of her lips made him feel like a man dying of thirst. Azula tried running her fingers through his long wavy hair, but Fredrick gently grabbed of her wrists and placed her arms to her sides. He was more than ready to give himself into Azula, but first he had to make sure she passed a little test.

Azula waited for Fredrick to make his next move, but instead of warmth, she felt nothing but empty coldness all around her, as Fredrick moved himself off of her and lied right next to her. She heard the clink of a belt buckle, followed by the rustling of clothes. Azula turned her head to the right and opened her eyes, only to see Fredrick was lying on his left side. She raised her head up a bit and looked down. Her eyes grew wide and she gave an inaudible gasp, as she saw Fredrick had pulled down his trousers to his thighs, exposing his crotch area!

Azula looked up at him and said, "I don't understand."

"It's alright for you to touch me, Azula", said Fredrick. "I know this is what you wanted from the start. I'm not afraid anymore."

Azula shot her eyes back at his cock and felt her mouth become dry instantly upon the sight of it. She turned over on her right side and looked back at Fredrick, who waited patiently to see what she would do. Azula looked back at his crotch again and slowly reached out a trembling left hand. She hesitated for a minute before making physical contact with the skin and lightly stroked her fingers against his shaft. Fredrick closed his eyes and felt his body tensed up. Azula looked at him for a brief second, before focusing her attention on her literal handwork. It took her a few seconds to get used to the feel of his cock, not that she hadn't felt one before, but with each stroke of her hand, Azula felt herself become more familiar with it, as his limp wood stiffened and lengthened out. Fredrick found it unusually soothing as she continued to stroke him gently. Azula placed her hand around his warm cock, now engorged with blood, and moved it up and down in a slow motion, making him moan in pleasure. She rubbed her thumb against the slit, causing a clear substance to drip out of the tip of his penis.

Unable to hold back his excitement, Fredrick turned over and lied down on his back. Azula mounted herself on top of him and leaned in to kiss him sweetly, while still keeping her hand on his manhood. Fredrick put his hands on her head and ran his fingers through her long, beautiful brown hair, as Azula kissed him again, forcing her tongue into his mouth and causing him to moan. Azula moved herself down to kiss his neck and slid further down towards his torso. It wasn't until she had her lips around the head of his penis that the Jewish man knew what she was up to. His eyes snapped open and he started moaning. "Azula", Fredrick breathed out. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on the back of Azula's head, his body tensing up as she took more of his cock into her mouth and sucked hard. Fredrick breathed through his nose and groaned feverishly, as Azula continued to suck him dry and swallowed every drop of his pre-cum. After about a minute, Azula moved herself back up and kissed Fredrick on his lips, while he placed his right hand on the back of her head and combed his fingers through her hair.

"You like that, baby?" Fredrick whispered.

"Yes", Azula moaned.

Fredrick kissed her again, before Azula moved herself off of him and lied on her left side, facing her back to him. Fredrick turned over on his right side and placed his arm around her. The female pirate rested her eyes while he massaged her breasts.

"How does that feel?" Fredrick asked her.

"It's nice", Azula answered him, speaking softly.

Neither Fredrick nor Azula spoke for awhile, as they lied together in bed and shared in each others company. Azula felt herself on the brink of sleep, when Fredrick moved his hand down to her right knee and slowly began to run it up her inner thigh. Azula moaned in response once his fingers brushed against her clitoris and bent her right knee. Fredrick wrapped his arm around her middle and pressed his pelvis up against her rear end, his cock was still semi-hard. Azula moaned again and curled herself into a fetal position. Already her sex was starting to lubricate from the feel of his hot cock rubbing between her thighs.

Fredrick bit her neck, causing Azula to gasp. Her body tensed up as he continued to have his way with her.

"Fredrick", Azula breathed out.

"That's it, Azula", Fredrick whispered into her ear. "Let me hear you lust for me."

Azula continued moaning and started gasping as the head of his penis penetrated through her twat. She knew now that Fredrick was trying to tempt her, and unfortunately for Azula, it was working. She now wanted to feel him deep inside her. "Fredrick-"

"It's alright, Azula", Fredrick shushed her. "Once I'm through with you, you won't be able to resist me. I'm going to make you come so hard, you won't be able to move for another week."

"Just shut up and fuck me", Azula whispered desperately.

Fredrick pulled himself out of Azula and turned her over as he pulled her on top of him. "I _am_ fucking you", he whispered in a thick voice.

The pirate gypsy wench slammed her lips against Fredrick's and wrapped her legs around his waist, as he grabbed onto her shoulder blades and began thrusting his hips against hers, forcing Azula to ride his rock-hard cock as the head of it broke through her cervix. Azula's breath caught in her throat, as she held onto his shoulders and used all the strength in her body to keep herself from succumbing to the intoxicated feeling that was developing in the pit of her stomach.

"Fredrick, I'm gonna-"

"So am I."

Azula stared breathing fast and very heavily, trying to keep in tune with Fredrick's movements. A couple more quick thrusts later, Fredrick groaned and Azula yelled. Both of them tensed up as a warm liquid gushed from Azula's sex, coating Fredrick's manhood with her love juice while he shot his load into her. As Fredrick started to relax, Azula felt her strength began to wan and allowed herself to collapse onto his chest. Fredrick noticed Azula was having a hard time trying to catch her breath and lifted his head up to look down at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes", Azula mewled. She lifted her head and looked at Fredrick with tired brown eyes. She felt sick to her stomach and looked awfully pale.

Fredrick looked at her worryingly and put his right hand to the left side of her face. "Azula, you're shaking", he said.

"I'm okay", Azula whispered. "I think I just overdid it a little." A single tear escaped from her eye as she said, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this."

Fredrick brought his lips to Azula's, kissing her tenderly. "Try and sleep it off, Azula", he said. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Azula rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, while Fredrick wrapped his arms around her trembling body and kissed the top of her head. The pirate gypsy wench moaned and allowed herself to melt into his embrace. Both lovers fell into an undisturbed sleep.

The next morning, Fredrick and Azula stood out on the main deck. The skies were dark grey, and though they showed no signs of a storm, they promised there would be no hint of sunshine that day, as the tides were about to change for both the pirate gypsy wench and the British-Jewish doctor.

"Are you feeling better?" Fredrick asked Azula.

The female captain looked to her left and said with a smile, "I'm always better when you're around."

Fredrick looked to the right and asked her, "Then you're not mad at me?"

Azula blinked and knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Fredrick looked down and placed his hand over Azula's. He shot his eyes back at her and said, "I think I was too rough with you last night. When I saw the tears in your eyes, I was afraid that I hurt you-"

"Fredrick, I'm fine", Azula assured him, placing her other hand over his. "We both just got a little over excited, that's all."

Fredrick said nothing and looked away from her, relieved but still guilt-ridden.

Azula turned her body to face him and asked Fredrick, "How long has it been since I first met you? Two months?"

"Of course", Fredrick answered. The English gentleman turned himself to face her and smiled as he said, "Though it seems like only yesterday I just met you. The real you."

Azula smiled at his compliment. Fredrick looked down at his right hand and played with his ring, before he looked back at the female pirate and said, "I don't know how to thank you for making me a pirate, Azula. I mean I've hardly done anything worthy of being one."

"No, but you're the best surgeon this ship has ever had", said Azula.

"That's why I didn't want to jump into anything too quickly and make any rash decisions", said Fredrick.

The pirate gypsy wench blinked and looked at him with curious eyes.

"Azula, I may not be a wealthy man, and I may not be as young as you are, but now I can't imagine spending the rest of my years not being with you. I wasn't sure at first-"

"What are you saying?" Azula asked him.

Fredrick looked down and pulled the ring off his middle finger. He took his right hand into her own and looked at her. "Captain Azula Elgato", he whispered. The pirate gypsy wench's eyes widened in shock, as Fredrick bent down on one knee and held up his black stone ring to her. "Will you marry me?"

Azula backed away from Fredrick at once, frightened.

Fredrick stood up right away and said, "I know this is all very sudden, but I've been thinking these last few weeks, and I can't help but feel like God has brought us together for a reason. We both started out miserable, but then you came to me and I finally saw the light. You opened my eyes to adventure and a dream that seemed farfetched from reality."

The female captain looked at him angrily and shook her head, as Fredrick said to her, "Don't you see, Azula? It's fate."

"No, it's not!" Azula shouted in frustration, before she turned around and started to walk away. "Why do you always have to spoil everything, Fredrick?" The female captain turned around and looked back at him. "Do you know why I became a pirate in the first place? To be free. Free from everything and everyone. Being a pirate means everything to me, and I will not be tied down and forced to live like some prissy Englishwoman. I'd rather kiss a sow!"

"Azula I would never ask you to do that", said Fredrick. "I'm only-"

"What? Trying to commit a mutiny against me?"

Fredrick blinked and asked her, "I beg your pardon?"

Azula marched over to him and said, "I warn you, Fredrick Greene. Anyone who tries to commit a mutiny on my ship shall be marooned on a godforsaken island!"

"I'm not trying to commit anything", said Fredrick. "Azula, why are you acting this way?"

"Because of the things you do to me! One minute, we're having fun. The next, you go and pull a fucking string on me like this!"

"But if you'd just listen-"

"I made you a pirate, Fredrick! What more do you want from me?!"

"I want _you_ , damn it!"

Azula blinked and looked at Fredrick with wide eyes. Her mood quickly switched from anger and aggression to calm and serene.

The black-haired gentleman placed his hands on her arms and said, "Don't you understand? I cannot go on living my life without you, Azula. I love you with all my heart and soul. I would rather be beheaded and have my body tossed out to sea then spend my whole life not knowing you. Please marry me."

As Fredrick released her from his grip, Azula wasn't sure what to think or even say. Her heart was touched by his affections, but the rest of her body was being affected and taken over by a series of sudden emotional mood swings. A minute ago she was happy and then she started lashing out at Fredrick for no particular reason. Azula felt ashamed and confused about herself and the way her body was reacting, but also about how she felt about Fredrick. He was the first and only man to ever propose to her, and though she loved him very much, Azula just couldn't find it in her heart to confess her true feelings for him, especially after the way she reacted towards him.

Azula felt her eyes starting to fill with tears and lowered her head so Fredrick wouldn't see. "May I have some time to consider your offer?" She asked him in a quiet voice.

Fredrick paused for a minute. He wished Azula would just give him an answer now instead of having time to think about it, but seeing that she was upset, Fredrick took a deep breath and said to her, "As you wish."

Azula looked up at Fredrick and said to him, "Do not expect my answer anytime soon, Mr. Greene", before she turned around and walked back up to her cabin, leaving Fredrick standing alone on the main deck.

An hour later, the crew woke up and started going about with their lives, while Fredrick stood by the mast and leaned himself against it, waiting for Azula's answer. Though the men were cheerful, to Fredrick, the mood was still eerie.

Before noon, Azula stepped out of her cabin. She wore a ruffled white shirt that showed her cleavage, along with a black corset and black boots. A violet sash with silver coins was fitted around her waist, accompanied by a belt. She wore a short black skirt with a long trail of black lace in the back. Her lips were the color of blood. She wore a dark brown tricorn hat with feathers of black, blue and purple. Gold bangles accompanied either of her wrists.

Fredrick looked to the right and walked over to her, as Azula stepped down onto the main deck. Fredrick approached her and waited for her to speak. He thought she looked as beautiful as ever and hoped that she would say yes, but Azula said nothing and just stared at him.

"Siete?" Azula called out at last, keeping her eyes on Fredrick. The black man walked up behind her. "Set our course for Liverpool. I want you to take this prisoner back to shore and make sure he's returned there safely."

"Yes, captain", said Siete. He walked away and started shouting orders to the crew. "All men to your posts! Cut the canvas! Make ready for England, you scum!"

Fredrick stared at Azula, a look of confusion, shock, horror, and disbelief on his face. Why was she sending him back? Did Azula not love him? Why? Fredrick just couldn't understand it. "Azula-"

"Don't", said Azula, blankly. She turned around and started to head back up the stairs.

"Azula, please", said Fredrick, desperately.

Azula turned around quickly and pulled her flintlock out at him. "NO!"

Fredrick backed away at once, a pained expression on his face. Azula turned away from him and ran back up the steps to her cabin. She opened the door and stepped inside, before she turned around and looked back at Fredrick with tears in her eyes, before slamming the door.


	14. Chapter 14

By late evening, the _Rojo Nieves_ returned to Liverpool. The skies were beginning to darken as the sun started to set. Fredrick's hands were placed behind his back and bound together with rope. His face was tragic and his body felt numb. He promised himself he would never go back, but that was no longer his choice. Captain Azula made that very clear to him. The crew watched with heavy hearts as the Englishman was escorted to a boat. Fredrick felt like a criminal being sentenced to his execution. He looked back, hoping to see Azula one last time, but she did not see him off and remained locked away in her cabin.

As Siete rowed him back towards the beach, Fredrick hung his head in low spirits. His heart was broken.

"I'm so sorry about this, Fredrick", said Siete.

Fredrick lifted his head and asked him, "Why is she doing this?"

"I cannot say", Siete answered.

Fredrick lowered his eyes and looked away from the black man.

Once the boat reached the shore, Siete set the oars down and said, "Get out."

Fredrick did not move.

Impatient, Siete stood up and got out of the boat. He then pulled Fredrick out by the back of his shirt and threw him into the sand. Fredrick groaned when his body hit the littoral and coughed a bit. Siete kneeled down and freed him from his bonds, before he grabbed the Englishman by his hair and warned him, "Don't even think about following me back to the ship. If you do, then I shall regret killing you." Siete did not mean it, but it was enough for the black man to convince Fredrick and scare him half to death.

Fredrick moaned once Siete released his grip on him and started breathing heavily. He lied there for about a minute, before he sat up and saw that the rowboat was already halfway back to the _Rojo Nieves_. The waves washed over his legs, as Fredrick slowly stood up and watched the ship disappear beyond the horizon, as if it had all been a dream. But it wasn't.

Heartbroken and defeated, Fredrick made his way up the small hill back to his home. The door creaked as he opened it, a faint cloud of dust fell from the ceiling. Fredrick looked around the room and stared at the small, empty complex. The walls were covered in cobwebs. Dust and sand caked the wooden floor. He stepped inside and slowly walked down the hall. He stood in the doorway of his bedroom and saw a pale green coat with faded cream-colored lace lying on the ground. He walked over to it and dropped to his knees, a melancholy expression on his face. Tears filled his eyes, as Fredrick picked up the moth-eaten clothing and held it to his chest. His body started shaking as he began crying softly. His heart ached with sorrow over Azula. He thought she really did loved him, but now Fredrick only thought himself a fool for believing a wench such as her could ever feel such a thing.

Distracted by his grief, Fredrick was unaware of the person standing behind him, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a familiar voice say to him, "The sea is a cruel mistress, Dr. Greene. You're back were you belong."

Father Vincent sat in the parlor of the James manor reading the Bible, when a deep voice interrupted him from his thoughts. "Father." The priest turned his head to the right and saw Edward standing in the doorway with Fredrick. "We found him."

The old priest stood up, a shocked expression on his face. Edward stood aside and let Fredrick enter the room. "Fredrick, thank God", said Father Vincent, as the priest walked over to him and hugged his arms around Fredrick. "You're alive." The silver-eyed gentleman did not move or even flinch. In fact, he did not feel anything.

Over the next six weeks, Azula continued suffering from major vomiting and constant fatigue, but she did not let it stop her from obtaining her course for action. The pirate gypsy wench continued her act of piracy, but it did nothing to help her take her mind off of Fredrick. Whenever one of her crew would ask her about him, Azula would slap them across the face and say that he meant nothing to her, even though she did not really mean it. She had also lost her taste for rum. Not only because it reminded her too much of Fredrick, but because it also made her feel nauseated and would often cause her to throw up, which never happened before. Meanwhile, Edward offered for Fredrick to live with him at his manor. The silver-eyed gentleman agreed and never returned to his small house by the beach. In fact, he told Edward to burn it, hoping it would help him to forget about his past. Fredrick spent most of his days locked away in his room. Father Vincent would occasionally stop by and pay him a visit, but the once-proud English Jew remained silent and spoke nothing of his ordeal or his grief. Edward had recovered Fredrick's book from the hospital and gave it back to him, but it meant almost nothing to him anymore. One night, the black-haired gentleman thought about burning it, but instead, Fredrick sat down at a table and decided to write down all the adventures he had experience with the pirates. Especially Azula.

Two months had past. One night, Azula stood alone on the main deck, resting her arms on the edge of her ship. Although the sickness had subsided and she finally started to gain back her strength, Azula started to have strange feelings in her stomach, as if something was moving inside of her. Though she could not explain it, she kept it hidden from her crew and brushed it off as guilt.

Siete came up from the mess hall and approached her. "Will you not be joining us for supper, captain?"

"I'm not hungry", said Azula, not looking at him.

"You miss him, don't you?" Siete asked her, referring to Fredrick.

Azula paused for a minute, before she turned around and asked him, "Did I do the right thing, Siete? Letting him go?"

"Who am I to judge you?" Said Siete. "You are the captain. Your decision is final."

"He asked me to marry him, Siete", said Azula, her eyes filling with tears. "It's not that I don't love Fredrick, it's just-" Feeling overcome with emotion, Azula turned around and placed her hands on the edge of the ship for support. "I can't- I can't talk right now", said Azula, in a hushed voice. "Please go away."

Siete paused for a minute, before he asked Azula, "You think you are unworthy of being loved? Fredrick loved you for who you are."

"But I'm the Devil's favorite wench", said Azula, as she turned around to talk to the black man. "Look at me, Siete. I'm nothing but a harlot to the prince of darkness." Azula paused for a second, tears falling from her eyes, before she shook her head and asked him, "What kind of man would want to marry someone like me?"

Siete put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Azula, I was married once before. You know that. The day I married Noela, it was the happiest of my life. I only want the same thing for you. You do what your heart tells you. Not your head."

Azula said nothing and turned her head to the left, looking away.

Siete sighed to himself, before he took his hands off her shoulders and stepped back to take a look at Azula. He noticed she had been putting on a little weight quite recently, but that was nothing compared to the faint glow about her face. She reminded him of his wife and took him back to the day after he consummated his marriage, when Noela told him the most wonderful news any man could hope to hear.

Azula noticed Siete examining her with his eyes and looked at him with knitted eyebrows. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked him.

"You look...different", said Siete.

Feeling offended, Azula gave him an angry look, while she hugged her arms around her middle. "There's nothing wrong with me", the female captain demanded. She marched past Siete and shouted, "NOTHING! Do you hear?!"

As the snows of winter covered the city of Liverpool, Fredrick kept his head down as he walked the empty streets alone. The snowflakes stuck to his hair and clothes, but Fredrick seemed unaffected by the cold conditions. It had been six months since he last saw Azula and ever since then had reduced himself to a selective mute. An impassive version of his old self. Fredrick stopped in front of a floral shop and looked to his left. There he saw a single blue rose sitting in the shop window in a crystal vase. An image of Azula's flag came to his mind and Fredrick remembered the necklace she had given him the night of his initiation as an official pirate. The dark-haired Englishman removed the jewelry from around his neck and looked at the beautiful silver chain with its skull-shaped pendent surrounded by rubies and emeralds, before tossing the necklace into the snow.

Once he was back at the James manor, Fredrick retreated to his room and continued with his book. Edward looked wary, as he stood in the doorway with Father Vincent.

"Has he said anything?" The priest asked Edward.

"No", said Edward. "He doesn't talk. He barely eats. He just sits there and writes all day."

Father Vincent gave a melancholy sigh and said, "I can't imagine what they might have done to him. It must have been dreadful for Fredrick being held hostage by those sea devils." The priest shook his head and said, "He must have been through something to make him not speak."

"Which is why they should all be destroyed", said Edward, before he walked away.

Meanwhile, the _Rojo Nieves_ returned to the island of Tortuga. Eight months had past since the pirate gypsy wench last saw the English gentleman. While her crew was out enjoying themselves around the area, Azula stood on the docks, wearing her purple gypsy dress without a bandanna, sash, or corset. Apart from her jeweled blue flats, she wore no accessories nor makeup. And though the weather was aesthetically pleasing, the female captain felt far from beautiful. She felt a movement in her stomach and placed an arm around her middle. Ever since she returned Fredrick to Liverpool, Azula's stomach kept getting bigger and bigger with each passing month. She did not know what was happening to her body, but she still hated herself for the way she looked and took it as a punishment for what she did to Fredrick. Azula missed him terribly, but she only did what she thought was necessary. Not just for her freedom, but also for Fredrick's protection.

Azula looked down into the dark water and caught a glimpse of her rippled reflection, as a familiar face appeared right beside her. The female pirate turned around at once and saw it was Captain Jack Sparrow. He looked at her quizzically and asked her, "Have you gained weight since the last time I saw you?"

Azula said nothing for a minute and looked at her former captain with shame. Jack was the last person she wanted to see her like this. With nothing to hide her condition, Azula took a deep breath and said to him, "I don't know what's wrong with me, Jack. I'm angry. I'm tired all the time. I can't even take a single shot of rum without getting sick. I feel like something's taking over me, but I don't know what it is." Azula's eyes turned watery as she said, "And worst of all, I've gotten fat."

"I have met many heavy woman in my time, love", said Jack. "And you are not fat. According to your galley man, you are in a conceptional state of mind and are expected to bring a new life into this world, but have been so distraught over your dear old Fred love, that you've either not taken into account the meaningfulness of your condition, or you've chosen to ignore it completely."

Azula shook her head and said, "I don't understand, Jack", which was quite an usual thing for her to say to him. Most of the time, she always understood what Captain Sparrow usually said, but the subject on the matter was all new to her.

"Are you familiar with Anne Bonny and Mary Read?" Jack asked her.

"I am", said Azula. "They would have hung at the gallows had Jack Rackham not gotten them pregnant." All of a sudden, Azula's eyes became wide with realization. It hit her like a sledgehammer to the brain, but she finally understood what Jack was saying.

"You've solved your own riddle, love", said Jack.

"No", Azula whispered in disbelief. "No, no, no, no, no." The pirate gypsy wench put her hands to her face and turned away from Captain Sparrow. She hugged her arms across her chest and started breathing heavily with panic. A millions questions swam through her mind as she tried to figure out how this could have happened to her.

To help her anxiety attack, Jack placed an arm around her middle. Azula gasped and held her breath for a split second, as Jack slowly traced his hand across her swollen belly. Azula closed her eyes and relaxed, as her mind rushed back to all the times she was with Fredrick, from their first encounter, to their first night of passion.

"Has the Devil's Wench given her heart to the English gentleman?" Jack whispered into her ear.

Azula turned her head to the left and opened her eyes to look at him. She turned around to face her former captain and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I miss him, Jack", said Azula, her voice breaking. "I didn't realize it until after he was gone."

Jack looked at her with gentle eyes and placed both hands on the sides of her face. "I taught you so much, Azula", he said, "but love is something you had to learn on your own."

Azula's lips trembled, as she leaned her head against her beloved Captain Sparrow's chest, clinging her hands to his coat.

Jack hugged his arms around Azula and placed a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair in a comforting manner. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled Azula back to look at her. "A woman has many strange effects on a man, love", said Jack, as he wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "When a man meets a woman, she becomes his weakness. When a woman meets a man, he becomes her strength."

Azula blinked and smiled weakly at him.

With that said, Captain Jack Sparrow turned around and began to walk away from Azula, who blinked and knitted her eyebrows together, ruminating the meaning behind Jack's words.

Captain Sparrow was only a couple of steps across the dock, when he stopped himself where he was and said, "Unless..." Jack turned around, trying to ponder the meaning of his own words. "Unless the roles are reversed, in which the woman had strength and the man was weak, thus resulting in one or the other changing themselves for the better for the sake of the other."

Azula turned her head to the left and looked at her former captain with confusion. "Jack?"

Jack approached Azula and asked her, "Where was it you said your lad was from?"

"Liverpool, sir", Azula answered.

"Well then, it just so happens that Mr. Gibbs is in England, which is where Liverpool is located. So, England is where I would be heading alone. However, since you are in desperate need and wish to reunite with old Fred love, I shall take you to Liverpool and give you my blessing, so that you can marry him, live happily ever after, and all that sort of rubbish. Savvy?"

Azula placed a hand over her heart and asked him, "You'd do that for me?"

Jack put a finger to his chin and said, "How 'bout this?" He picked up his compass and put it into Azula's hands. "What is it you want most in this world, love?"

Azula said nothing and stared at him for a minute. The pirate gypsy wench looked at the compass, examining the details of the small trinket as she ran a finger across the dome-like lid, and then looked back up at Jack. "Love?"


	15. Chapter 15

Fredrick stood by the window, gazing out into the atmosphere. It was already spring, but there were no flowers in bloom, nor was there any sunshine. The grey clouds only worsened his depression. His face was somber and there was a pain in his heart that made him feel as though it were being split into two. Secretly, he wished to annihilate himself and took into consideration the act of committing self-destruction.

Father Vincent entered the room, setting a tray of food on a small table. "I prepared a little something for you", he said.

Fredrick spoke not a word, nor did he turn to look at the priest.

"I have spoken with Edward this morning", said Father Vincent. "He thinks it would be wise for you if you went back to treating patients at the hospital again."

Fredrick paused for a minute, before he finally spoke for the first time in months. "I lost all interest in practicing medicine years ago. For the first time in my wasted life, I was finally able to be who I always wanted to be. What I always dreamed of being. And now it's gone. There's nothing left for me."

Father Vincent walked over to the dark-haired Englishman, as he said to him, "Fredrick, your mind has been poisoned by that devil woman-"

Fredrick turned around at once and said in a demanding voice, "Don't talk that way about Azula!" He leaned in towards the priest's face and said, " _You_ don't know anything about her. I thought she was evil when I first met her, but I was wrong. She is a woman of good graces, Father. If you were to just talk to her or look into her eyes, you, too, would see that she is a lost soul, just as well as I am. I fell in love with her, Father Vincent. I didn't want her to let me go, but she did. Call it what you will, but whenever I was with Azula, I was happy."

Father Vincent looked at Fredrick with sorrow, as he put a hand to the dark-haired gentleman's face. Fredrick's eyes turned misty and changed from silver to the color of smoke. "I am sorry for your heartache, Fredrick", said the priest. "But you cannot linger on this forever. It will only destroy you. You have to let go of the past and forgive people of their sins."

"I forgive her what she's done", said Fredrick, "but I don't know if she'll ever forgive me for what I am about to do."

With that said, Fredrick walked past Father Vincent, who turned around and looked at him with concern. "What are you saying?" The priest asked him.

Fredrick stood in the doorway and put his hand on the side of the frame. He paused for a minute, before he looked back at Father Vincent and said, "If you should ever see Azula, kindly give her my regards." Fredrick then walked out of the room and disappeared.

Father Vincent took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He wanted to stop Fredrick from doing any harm to himself, but then decided to let him go. He stood there for a minute, reflecting back on the tragedy of the young man's life. 30 years ago, a month after his mother died and he could no longer stand his father's physical abuse, seven year old Fredrick Greene tried to run away from home. He took refuge in an old cathedral and wept in front of the altar until he passed out from exhaustion. He was found and taken in by a kindhearted gentleman, who had recently arrived from London with his ten year old son to become a holy man. From that day on, Father Vincent took it upon himself to raise Fredrick, since the boy's own father practically disowned him. He taught him the ways of Christianity and saw to it himself that the boy received a proper education. Over the years, Fredrick had become like a son to the old priest, so much that Father Vincent seemed to favor him over his _own_ son.

Bringing himself back to the present, Father Vincent turned around and looked down at Fredrick's book lying on the desk. Reluctantly, he opened a page, only to discover a portrait of a beautiful naked woman holding a single blue rose.

Once Captain Jack Sparrow dropped her off at the docks, Azula made her way towards the city of Liverpool, disguised under a black hood and cape. She walked the streets and tried to remember the place where she first met Fredrick, which was the marketplace. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen. Then Azula remembered the hospital she danced in front of when she first came to the city. The pirate gypsy wench ran across the street and entered the building, but there did not seem to be anybody around. She walked up a flights of stairs and down the hall, only to come across a blond nurse who came out of one of the rooms carrying a pile of freshly-folded sheets.

"Excuse me", said Azula, as she ran over to the nurse, who turned around and looked at the female pirate. "I need to speak with Fredrick Greene. It's an emergency."

The nurse looked unsettled, as she slowly walked around Azula and began heading towards the stairs. The female pirate noticed the nurse quickening her steps and followed after her. The nurse looked back at Azula, who started to quicken her own steps, and dropped the sheets, before she ran down the stairs and out the building.

Azula picked up the skirt of her dress and began to chase after the nurse down the stairs. "Wait!" The female pirate called out. She ran out of the building and tried to stop her, but unfortunately, the nurse had slipped away into the crowd.

Azula looked around and noticed several people were staring at her, as if she were an old beggar woman or a tramp. The pirate gypsy wench turned around and could hardly believe her eyes at a wanted poster with an image of her face on it hanging on the front of the hospital. She walked over to get a closer look at the article and saw the words written on it: _'Azula Elgato, the Devil's Wench. Wanted for piracy. Dead or alive.'_

Azula heard the crowd gasping and looked over her right shoulder, only to see four soldiers with muskets running towards her. She gasped and ran away, keeping her hood down as the guards followed after her. The female pirate pushed her way through the crowd as the King's men chased her through the streets. They eventually lost Azula, who hid herself down a dark alley and ducked behind a barrel, as the guards ran right past her. Azula stood up and began to walk backwards a bit, before she turned around and ran towards the other end of the alley. The female pirate was about to venture back into the streets, but stopped herself when she saw several more soldiers heading towards her way. Azula began to back away again, only to feel something hit her on the back of her head, knocking her into total darkness.

When Azula regained consciousness, she found herself lying on the cold ground of an unfamiliar place, as well as a man staring down at her. His eyes were bright and dark as the Devil's. His light brown hair was loose and barely past his shoulders. His black clothing matched the color of his soul. Azula gasped and almost screamed, but the man placed his right hand over her mouth and grabbed her right arm with his left hand.

"Don't scream", said Edward. "If you do, I will be forced to use violent methods."

Once Edward removed his hand from her mouth, Azula started breathing heavily. With his free hand, Edward groped her left breast. Azula closed her eyes and failed to prevent a moan from escaping her lips. _Please don't let him rape me_ , Azula prayed in her head, but Edward made no attempts to do so. As much as he hated the woman, he had no intentions of harming her just yet. All he did was stare at the pirate gypsy wench, his eyes transfixed by her beauty as he continued to fondle her breast. When Edward moved his hand down and placed it over her swollen belly, Azula opened her eyes at once and kicked him in the gut. Edward groaned and released her from his tight grip, as the female pirate scooted herself away from him.

Azula stood up and shielded her stomach with her right arm. "Don't fucking touch me!" The female pirate demanded. Edward stood up and looked at her with hateful eyes.

"Now where the fuck am I?" Azula asked him.

"You know damn well where you are", said Edward.

Azula looked around her and realized she was in a prison cell. She looked back as Edward, who said to her, "You came here by your own account, Azula Elgato. Piracy, kidnapping, murder, prostitution-"

"I am not a prostitute!" Azula protested.

"Silence!" Edward shouted.

Azula stepped back and held her head up with arrogance and pride, despite her fear.

"You don't remember, do you?" Edward asked her.

"Remember what?" Azula asked him.

"Five years ago", said Edward, "I was the commander of one of His Majesty's warships, but I lost my vessel along with most of my men when we were attacked by a pirate ship known as the Black Pearl. You know of it, I'm sure."

Azula said nothing and just stared at Edward, as he continued his story.

"My men fought bravely, but they were no match for those beasts. I would have taken out their so-called captain myself had some stupid boy not intervened."

Azula maintained a calm expression as she balled her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms.

Edward paused for a minute, his menacing eyes softened as he slowly walked towards Azula. "However, from what I can recall, that boy turned out to be a young lady. You. Because of you, I lost everything. My reputation. My promotion. My pride. Everything! Ever since that day, I've despised you. And yet you've awakened something in me. Even now your exotic beauty tortures and allures me. You mesmerize me with your spells of want and desire. You...enchant me, gypsy."

The female pirate lowered her eyes and nodded her head. She saw right through Edward's blandishments and asked him calmly, "So what the fuck do you want from me?"

"To see you hang at the gallows by the neck until dead", said Edward. "However, it is not too late for you to repent." Azula shot her eyes back at him, as he reached into his coat and pulled out a sealed parchment. "I have here a Royal Pardon from His Majesty to release you. If you choose to give up piracy and submit to the life of a proper Englishwoman, you will be forgiven for your crimes against the Crown and be spared the pain of death. I can save you from your execution, gypsy. All you have to do is tell me the whereabouts of Jack Sparrow."

"Never", said Azula. "And it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"That makes no difference!" Edward scorned.

"It does to me!" Azula proclaimed. "Jack may sell me for a bottle of rum, but I would never turn my back on him, not even to save my own skin. I'll die before I get fucked by you."

"Go to Hell, whore."

Azula spat in Edward's face and said to him, "You first. I've already _been_ there."

Pissed off by her lack of behavior, Edward grabbed Azula's wrists and pinned her back against the wall, placing her arms above her head as he forced a kiss upon her lips, earning himself a moan of disgust from the female pirate in return. As he held her wrists together with one hand, Edward started to fumble with her dress and proceeded to stick a finger painfully up her vagina. Azula screamed through her moans and felt her legs turn to water, while Edward tightened his grip on her arms and continued to sexually assault her.

Once he was through with her, Edward released the female pirate, who fell to her knees before collapsing onto the cold hard ground on her left side. Azula breathed heavily and tried hard not to pass out from the pain of her trauma, as Edward said to her, "I should have known you were nothing more than pirate scum. You're even more stubborn than I thought you were. Fredrick Greene was easier to dominant than you!" Edward paused for a minute, before he shook his head and said to Azula in a calm voice, "But it does not matter. The only thing that matters to me now is to see you hang at the gallows within a week. I care not that you are with child. You will die before your baby is born. And you will take the Antichrist with you back to Hell were you belong."

Azula felt her eyes well up with tears at the mention of Edward's hurtful words, as he turned around and walked over to the door of her cell. He pulled out a ring of keys and stuck his hand out through the bars, as he unlocked the door from the inside. Edward opened the door to Azula's cell and looked back at her, giving her a somewhat sympathetic look as Azula lied motionless on the floor, and said to her in a callous tone, "I pray that God never saves you."

With that said, Edward stepped out of her cell and closed the door behind him, locking her in.

Azula closed her eyes and let the tears ran down her face, as she sobbed to herself in despair. Her cries echoed through the hall, as Edward tied his hair back into a short ponytail and ascended up the stairs out of the cells. He stepped out into the courtyard and looked over at the execution platform that stood out in the middle of the empty lot. The place Edward had locked Azula away was an abandoned prison ward that stood high atop a cliff, in which he hired several of His Majesty's men to secure the premise, making sure that the pirate gypsy wench made no plans to escape. But since he had already done his part in disheartening Azula, Edward was certain that she would have no intentions of doing so. The damage was done.

Edward walked over to the other side of the courtyard and up the stone steps to talk with the one of the guards at the top of the wall. The hour was late and there was no moon out.

"Anything intruders?" Edward asked him.

"No, sir", said the guard.

"Make sure no one enters here", said Edward.

"Yes, sir", said the guard, before he walked away and resumed his post.

"I want to endure this execution alone", Edward said to himself. He held up the sealed parchment and turned around, as he walked over to a nearby torch and burned the pardon, condemning the pirate gypsy wench to her fate.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Azula woke up to the warm sunlight shining down on her face, blinding her. She sat up slowly and looked around her cell. She sighed to herself and placed an arm around her round stomach, wondering what was to become of her and the baby. Should anything happen to the female captain, her crew would never know. And worst of all was that Fredrick knew nothing about the child she was carrying, which frightened Azula. The female pirate now wished that she had said yes to marrying him that night, but it was too late. At this point, the pirate gypsy wench had no hope for a miracle.

Distracted by her own misery, Azula failed to notice that an old man in white robes had approached her cell. He had silver hair and stubble upon his face.

"Hello."

Azula looked to her right and saw the old man. She stood up at once and backed herself against the stone wall, her eyes wide with fright.

"Don't be afraid", said the man, his voice warm and gentle. "I mean you no harm."

"Are you a judge?" Azula asked him.

"No", said the man. "I am a priest. Father Vincent James."

Azula said nothing and remained where she was.

Father Vincent put his hand on the bars of her cell and looked at Azula with curiosity. She did not look quite the villain Edward had made her out to be, though the way her dress showed her cleavage left the priest feeling hot and bothered. Despite that, he still thought the pirate gypsy wench looked even more beautiful in person than the way Fredrick had depicted her in a drawing.

"Are you Azula?" Father Vincent asked her.

The pirate gypsy wench said nothing, but slowly nodded her head.

The priest made a gesture with his hand for Azula to come forward. Reluctantly, the female pirate slowly walked over to him. The priest noticed bruises on her arms and reached his hand through the bars of her cell to take hold of her right hand. He gently ran his fingers against the discolored markings and looked at Azula.

"Who did this to you?" Father Vincent asked her.

"An old enemy, I suppose", said Azula. "But the physical scars are nothing compared to the emotional pain that I feel. Forgive me, Father, but I don't deserve to be in your presence."

Father Vincent took pity on the poor girl and said to her, "That is not true, Azula. You may be a pirate, but you are not a bad girl."

"How do you know what I am?" Azula asked him, her eyes turning watery. "If you knew anything about me, you would know that I am nothing more than an unholy demon, damned to dance for the Devil and do his bidding."

"That is not what Fredrick said", Father Vincent told her.

Azula blinked and gasped softly. "Fredrick Greene?"

The priest nodded his head and said, "Yes."

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Azula asked him, sounding desperate.

"I don't know", said Father Vincent. "Yesterday he left my house...and he never came back."

"Oh, my God", Azula whispered. She lowered her head and put a hand to her face, letting out a quiet sob.

Father Vincent put his right hand through the bars and placed it on Azula's left shoulder. "I am sure Fredrick is still alive, Azula", he said. "But you must have faith."

"This is all my fault", said Azula, keeping her head down. "I made a terrible mistake bringing him back here, Father. It hurt me to do it, but I had to. I didn't mean it when I rejected his proposal-"

"Proposal?" Said Father Vincent. Azula looked up at the priest, her face stained with tears. "He asked you to marry him?"

Azula nodded her head and said, "Yes. I've met and slept with hundreds of men in my lifetime, but none of them were ever like Fredrick Greene. I really did love him, and I still do, but I've never been in love before. I only turned away from love because I was afraid of it. No man has ever loved me as much as Fredrick has. And now I am pregnant with his baby and I fear I will never see him again."

Father Vincent put a hand to her face and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "All Fredrick ever wanted was to be with you", he said. "Just before he left, he spoke of you."

"What did he say?" Azula asked him.

"He told me he loved you and that he was happier whenever he was with you", the priest answered. "Love is never a sin, child. Lust, yes, but never love."

Azula nodded her head in agreement and asked the priest, "Am I forgiven, Father?"

"Always you are forgiven", said Father Vincent.

Azula shed a tear and reached her right hand through the bars to touch his face. "I wish I could wrap my arms around you right now", she said.

The old priest smiled warmly at her and placed his hands on both sides of her face, as he leaned in towards the bars and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Azula looked up at him and smiled in gratitude.

Meanwhile, Fredrick stood on the docks of Liverpool, befuddled by his own sense of belonging. He looked down and opened his right hand, revealing his late mother's ring sitting in his palm. He looked out towards the water and threw it as far as he could into the ocean. For months he had been nothing but miserable and now wished to forget all about the pirate gypsy wench who had broken his heart. He felt his whole life had been nothing more than a cruel joke and longed to rid himself of his pain. Fredrick looked down into the murky greenish-blue water, reflecting on his decision. He came to the conclusion that if he could not be with Azula, than there was no reason for him to live anymore. With nothing else left for him to do, Fredrick closed his eyes, held his arms out, and threw himself into the water, allowing himself to drown. The waters were ice cold and quickly filled his lungs, but Fredrick did not fight or even try to swim to the surface. His chest became heavier as he allowed the water to asphyxiate him and awaited the sweet relief of death.

Just when he was about to loose consciousness, Fredrick felt someone place their hands on both sides of his cold face and give him a kiss upon his lips. He suddenly found himself able to breathe underwater and opened his eyes, only to see a golden disarray of blurriness. His vision cleared after a minute, as he saw the face of a young girl with green eyes and a gleaming purple fishtail.

Realizing where he was and what had just happened, Fredrick's eyes became wide with shock. He quickly swam back up to the surface and gasped for air. He hoisted himself back up onto the docks and began to cough up water. He put a hand to his throat, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believed what he had just tried to do. Not only did it go against everything he had ever been taught about morality, but it was also an act of crime against God Himself. Fredrick took a minute to compose himself, before he looked over his right shoulder and stared down at the golden-haired child who had save his life.

"You?" Said Fredrick.

The merchild smiled at him.

Fredrick looked around, hoping nobody saw her or what had just happened. He looked back at the merchild and said to her, "You shouldn't be here. It's not safe!"

Just at that moment, the familiar face of the Merking burst through the surface. "She's with me", he said.

Fredrick blinked, hardly believing his eyes. "Your Highness? What are you doing here?"

"We heard you were in distress", said the Merking. He turned his head right and looked at his daughter, as she swam up to Fredrick and held out her left hand to him.

Fredrick gave the Merking's daughter his right hand, as she presented him with a pewter ring that held a black oval-shaped stone and placed it on his middle finger. It was his late mother's ring! Fredrick held up his hand in shock and grabbed his wrist, staring at his most treasured possession.

"I don't know what to say", said Fredrick. He looked at the Merking's daughter and smiled at her. "Thank you."

All of a sudden, the little merchild placed her hands on both sides of Fredrick's face, making him gasp as a flash of bright light clouded his mind. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could still see it quite clearly. He saw a red pirate ship in the midst of a storm, as the crew was being tortured mercilessly by a stout-looking man wearing a familiar commander's hat. The scene changed and showed a crowd of over a hundred individuals standing around a gallows platform, where Azula was being escorted to by Edward James. Her hands were tied behind her back, her purple dress was in tatters, and there were bruises all over her body. She was handed over to an executioner, as Edward read from a scroll. " _You stand trial for your crimes against the Crown_ ", Fredrick heard him say, as a noose was tied around the pirate gypsy wench's neck. Azula closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her face. Edward looked over and smiled at Azula, as he said the words, " _And may the Lord have mercy upon your soul_." Azula whispered Fredrick's name under her breath, before the executioner pulled the lever and the female captain dropped dead by the snapping of her neck. The vision ended with a flash and Fredrick was brought back into reality. He stood up at once and looked down at the Merking. A disturbing chill ran up his spine.

"Azula is dead?" Fredrick asked him, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Your lady still lives", said the Merking, "but I am afraid there is not much time left for her. I have seen her future, as well as yours. The man you thought was your friend has already turned into your enemy. He will succeed in killing the gypsy pirate wench, but only if you let him win. Azula is in danger, Fredrick Greene. And you must be the one to save her."

With the help of the Merking, Fredrick knew exactly where to find Azula. He recalled an abandoned prison that stood on the cliff that was not too far from where his old house by the sea used to be. Fredrick burst through the doors of the prison ward and saw Edward talking with two guards. Edward turned around and saw Fredrick coming right towards him.

"Fredrick, what are you doing here?" Edward asked him.

Fredrick marched over to his so-called "friend" and punched Edward right in the nose, giving him a nosebleed.

Both guards pointed their weapons at Fredrick, as one of them said to him, "No one is allowed in here."

"Lower your weapons!" Edward commanded. The guards both looked at him and did as they were told.

"Tell me where Azula is or a swear to God I _will_ kill you", said Fredrick, in a calm voice. "I know you have her here and I know exactly what you're planning to do, so don't give me that shit on you don't know anything about her. Now tell me where the FUCK IS SHE!?"

Edward unlocked the door that led down into the prison cells and opened it, before he turned to Fredrick and said to him, "Make it quick."

Fredrick spoke not a word and walked past him, as Edward shut the door behind the dark-haired man.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Fredrick looked around and found that all of the cells were empty. At first, he wondered if Edward had tricked him, but then he heard a soft, melancholy voice that seemed to be coming from the end of the hall. Fredrick recognized it as a woman's voice and followed it down along the corridor. When he finally came to the last cell, Fredrick saw a familiar young lady sitting on the ground near the cell door, singing to herself in a different language and brushing her long, beautiful brown hair with slender fingers.

"Azula?"

The girl turned her head to the left and her mouth dropped open. "Fredrick?"

"Azula!"

Fredrick dropped to his knees, while Azula placed her hands on the bars and said, "Fredrick! Oh, my God! How did you find me?"

Fredrick didn't answer her, as he reached his hands through the bars, placing them on both sides of her face and kissing her deeply. Azula kissed him back, gripping his shoulder, never wanting to let him go.

Fredrick looked at Azula and asked her, "What happened to you? Tell me everything!"

"I came back here looking for you", Azula answered. "Oh, Fredrick, I'm so sorry. I wish I never said no to marrying you. I wanted to say yes, but I was afraid. I realize now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't change the past, but I swear I will make up for it. Even if I have to be your slave for life. Do what you want with me, but please take me away from this place. Make me yours, Fredrick. I love you."

Fredrick said nothing for a minute, before he kissed her again and let silent tears run down his face. "Oh, my beautiful Azula. I missed you so much."

"I missed you more", said Azula. "There's something else."

"What is it?"

Azula put a hand to his face and wiped away his tears, before finally revealing to him: "Fredrick, I'm pregnant."

Fredrick went silent and looked at Azula for the longest time. He looked down and placed his right hand on her stomach, which was heavy with child. He felt a kick and looked briefly at Azula, before focusing his gaze back on her swollen belly. She must have conceived the night he first made love to her. If so, Azula was approximately nine months pregnant. So blinded by love was he, that Fredrick did not take note of her symptoms while she recovering from her broken rib. But now it all made sense to him, what with the vomiting, the fatigue, and the violent mood swings.

Fredrick finally looked back at Azula and whispered to her, "I have to get you out of here."

"It's no use", said Azula, shaking her head. "Edward said he-" The female pirate did not finish her sentence, as a sound in the distance made her gasp and look over to her left.

Fredrick looked to his right and saw Edward approaching him with the two guards. Azula held her breath and looked at him with fright, while the black-haired gentleman stood up and gave Edward a furious look, his silver eyes flashing with fire as he glared at the man who had caused him much more misery than the pirate gypsy wench ever did.

"Your time is up", Edward said to him. Fredrick said nothing and remained where he was.

"Get him out of here", Edward said to the guards, who walked over to Fredrick and grabbed his arms.

"No, I'm not going. No. No, I'm not leaving!" Fredrick yelled, trying to break free from the hands of the two guards as they started to drag him away. Azula stood up and said, "Fredrick, don't! Just go. It'll be okay."

Fredrick stopped struggling and shot his eyes over at Edward, who looked at him with the same blank emotionless stare he always wore. Fredrick finally pulled himself away from the guards and said in a calm, but menacing voice, "If anything happens to her, Edward, you will pay dearly with your life, you cunt-sucking son of a bitch."

With that said, Fredrick pulled the front of his vest and turned on his heels, walking away. Edward turned his head towards Azula's direction and said to himself, "That remains to be seen", before leaving as well. As soon as Edward and the guards left, Azula turned around and ran over to the barred window. The sun was starting to set. It was only a matter of days before her execution. Azula turned around and closed her eyes as she leaned her back against the wall. She grabbed her cross necklace and began praying silently, hoping that both Fredrick and God would help save her.

As dusk was falling over the city, Father Vincent walked the streets alone, his long white robes billowing behind him. To a blind man, the old priest would have been mistaken for some sort of phantom. He arrived at the James manor and opened the door, only to be greeted by an unexpected surprise. To his great disturbance, the old priest found the entire front room was in shambles, as though a wild ape had taken out a rampage upon the house. The furniture was broken, several portraits were shredded, and there were holes in the walls. The floor was covered with feathers and debris. Father Vincent heard the sound of glass breaking and ran down the hall. He entered the second room on the left and stood in the doorway, only to find Fredrick destroying the parlor.

After he had left the prison, Fredrick could not stop thinking about Azula, or the fact that she was carrying his child. He knew Edward was to blame for his misfortune, so he decided to take his anger out by destroying the James manor. Fredrick picked up a china figurine and turned around to throw it, only to stop himself when he finally saw Father Vincent standing in the doorway. The priest stood there, his lips slightly parted in a look of shock. He was surprised by Fredrick's behavior, let alone that he just destroyed the entire house.

Fredrick looked calmly at the priest and lowered his arm, tossing the figurine carelessly aside before walking over to the other side of the room. The black-haired Englishman leaned up against the wall and put a hand to his face.

"What happened?" Father Vincent asked him.

Fredrick removed the sweat from his brow and took a deep breath, before he turned to Father Vincent and said to him, "I need your help."


	17. Chapter 17

"Edward, you've got to call this off."

"No! This woman is a criminal and must pay for what she has done."

Edward walked away from Father Vincent, who followed after him and said, "Criminal or not, you cannot hang a woman with an unborn child."

"That child is of no importance to me", said Edward.

"The child is Fredrick's, Edward!" Father Vincent said out loud.

Edward stopped in his tracks and turned around quickly. "How do you know that?" He demanded.

"Azula told me herself", said Father Vincent.

Edward said nothing and thought about the situation for a minute. He leaned in close to the priest's face and whispered, "Fredrick can never know about this."

"He already knows, you idiot!" Said Father Vincent. "If you take Azula's life and that of her unborn child, Fredrick will never forgive you."

"I do not care about Fredrick anymore", said Edward. "If he ever shows his face around here again, it will be his death. If I can't have him, no one can. And that is why Azula must die. I tried to be reasonable with her, but she has already chosen her path in life. Before the week is out, she will hang at the gallows by the time the sun sets over the horizon."

Father Vincent said nothing and stared at Edward in disbelief for about a minute. The old priest shook his head and said, "You disgust me, Edward. You think killing an expecting mother and your best friend will right all the evil in this world? You're nothing but a heathen to my eyes."

"How dare you call me a heathen, when you, a priest, have taken the side of that devil woman!" Edward demanded. "Have you no shame?"

"I have no shame for the sympathy I have shown Azula, as much as I have shame for the devil I brought into this world!" Father Vincent yelled. "40 years ago after you mother died, I promised her I'd raise you to be a man of decency and virtue, but instead you chose to turn to a life of sin. Until Fredrick came into my life, I had no sense of peace. _He_ became more like the son I wanted and hoped you would have become...Sometimes I wish he was my own son instead of you."

Edward was taken aback by this. His expression went from anger to complete and total surprise. He stared at the priest for a minute, mouth slightly open in total shock, before asking him, "Is that how you see me, Father?"

"It is", Father Vincent answered, a serious look upon his face. He showed no fear as he stared into Edward's black eyes like he was looking into a dark abyss. "And may the Lord have mercy upon your soul, as well as mine. For if you do anything to harm Fredrick or Azula, it will b _e_ your _own_ death." With that said, Father Vincent turned on his heels and walked away, as he yelled to his son, "I'm sorry I ever married your mother! Let alone deliver you to her!"

Edward stood there for a moment, letting the harsh words of the holy man sink deep into his heart, which turned black and cold as his soulless eyes, while his mind turned dangerous and ugly.

Four days had gone by and the crew of the _Rojo Nieves_ had no idea as to the whereabouts of their captain. With the female pirate gone, the men had decided to past the leadership onto Uno, seeing how it was only right by pirate law that the first mate was next in line to be captain, but Cinco objected to this and took a stand against his own crew mates, proclaiming himself the new captain. Uno tried to fight him off, but the fat bearded-man defeated him and whipped the Hindu man mercilessly as a warning to the crew. He made it very clear to them that anyone who dared to question him would be severely punished. The crew had no choice but to do what he said.

Tres kept himself busy by swabbing the decks, though he very much would have loved to be in on the crews' conversations. He looked over at them, only for the men to look up and stop talking. They each stared at him with death glares and turned their backs on him. Tres looked to his left and saw Uno leaning against the mast with his arms folded across his chest, staring off into the distance. The Hindu man had not spoken for three days after the lashings he received and Tres felt it was all his fault for the crews' suffering. The red-haired young man was selected by Cinco to be the new first mate, and though he was reluctant to take the position, Tres chose to stick by the side of his new captain. The crew looked at him as a traitor and did not speak to him after that. Tres now regretted his decision and tried desperately to think of a way out of their hostage situation.

The fat bearded-man hummed to himself as he strutted pompously around the deck, wearing Azula's commodore hat and looking like he was the toast of the town. He walked over to Tres, who kept his head down and continued swabbing the deck.

"Here ya are, laddie", said Cinco, offering the young man a bottle of rum. "Take a swing of this."

"No", said Tres, not looking up at him.

"Suit yourself", said Cinco, taking a drink and burping loudly. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and said to Tres, "Why don't you take a break for awhile, lad? Let somebody else do that?"

Tres turned around and continued swabbing. "No. Swabbing the deck is my job."

"Oh, come on now, laddie", said Cinco. "Don't be like that. You've been moping and mopping for days. Ye be first mate now. You don't have to do that kinda work. Let somebody else do it." Cinco turned his head left and called out to Uno, "Hey, you! Get over here and swab the decks, you spice rubber."

Tres threw down the mop and turned around to face Cinco. "No! See? That's the kind of stuff I'm talking about, Cinco! When Captain Azula was around, you were never this cruel. I used to look up to you! I trusted you! Is this the kind of example you want to show your friends?"

"What friends?" Cicno asked him. "It's every pirate for hisself out here, lad! That stupid bitch Azula doesn't care about you or us anymore and probably ran off to look for that pretty boy, ol' what's-his-face."

Tres stared at the middle-aged fat man in disbelief. "Is your bandanna on too tight? That's a horrible thing to say!"

"What is?" Cinco asked him, putting his hands on his hips.

"What you just called Captain Azula-"

" _I_ be the captain now, boy!" Cinco yelled in the young man's face. "I can call that skank whatever I wish to call she!" The fat man walked over to the crew and said to them, "What's the matter with you bilge rats? Didn't it ever cross your minds that it's bad luck to have a woman on board? For all we know, she could be turning us in!"

"You are no captain to us!" Siete shouted. "You are a crazy bastard!"

"Shut up, kaffa!" Cinco ordered.

Tres stood in front of his so-called "captain" and demanded, "TAKE THAT BACK!"

It happened unexpectedly, but in the blink of an eye, Cinco punched Tres in the face, knocking the red-haired young man to the floor.

"Go fuck a duck, mama's boy!" Cinco yelled at him.

Seeing their youngest member hurt was the final breaking point for the crew. Dos was the first to charge, as he jumped onto Cinco's back and tried to choke him.

"Why should we even listen to you?" Dos yelled.

Cinco managed to throw the Hindu midget off of him, only to have Quarto jump onto him from the front, knocking him down. The animalistic man held onto Cinco's normal leg and bit into it, causing the fat bearded-man to yell out in pain, while Dos and Tres grabbed hold off his arms. With three men pinning him down to the deck, Siete was the only one who remained standing, as he stood before Cinco, holding a machete in his hands.

"Mutineers! The lot of ya!" Cinco yelled at them. "You're cowards, is what you are!"

"Shut up, motherfucker!" Tres yelled, twisting his arm. "You're gonna pay for what you did! Siete, kill him!"

Siete prepared himself and raised his weapon, but before he could strike, Uno grabbed his right wrist and yelled, "STOP THIS!" The black man looked at him, as Uno took the weapon from his hand and said to the crew, "Men, listen to me! Look around us! What would Captain Azula say if she saw us like this?" He asked them. "Fighting, bickering among ourselves, and trying to kill each other? She would be ashamed of us. Without her, we are but children."

Uno turned around and walked a few steps away, his bare back covered with scars from the lashings he had received from Cinco. "I do not know where she is or what has become of her", said Uno, turning back to look at the crew, "but I feel that she is in danger. If any of you have any thoughts or ideas as to where she might have gone, please speak up."

Tres, Dos, and Quarto all looked at each other, searching for an answer, while Cinco just glared at Uno with a mean snarl. Siete broke the silence and stepped forward. "Azula made me promise not to tell any of you", he said, "but she asked Captain Sparrow to take her to England to look for Fredrick."

"You mean she abandoned us", Cinco muttered under his breath.

Tres jabbed him in the side with his knee and said, "Shut up!" Cinco groaned in response.

"Why?" Uno asked Siete.

"There is a reason why she has not been well these past few months", the black man answered. "My wife went through the same thing when she was pregnant with my son."

Uno's eyes grew wide at the mention of that, his expression full of shock.

"You mean she's going to have a baby?" Tres asked Siete.

The black man looked over his left shoulder and said, "Yes. You men did not see it because you have never been fathers like me." Siete looked back at Uno and said, "Azula could not bare to keep the baby away from Fredrick, and that is why she has gone off to find him, to tell him that he is the father."

"You mean he doesn't know?" Uno asked him.

Siete said nothing.

Uno lowered his eyes and gave a slight nod. "I see."

"That is not all", said Siete. "Azula also told me that Fredrick proposed to her, but she refused him, because she did not think she was capable of being loved."

"And that's why she had us send him back to Liverpool?" Uno asked him.

"Yes", Siete answered.

"But she still loves him?"

"I told her to do what she thought was right and to do what her heart told her. The way I see it, what she has done, she did out of love."

Uno paused for a minute and shot his eyes to the rest of the crew, who all stared back at him with confidence. He looked back at Siete and asked him, "You swear what you say is true?"

"On my life", said Siete.

Uno placed a hand on his left shoulder and said to him with a smile, "You and I have always been Azula's most loyal crew mates over the years. She helped free you from slavery, she helped me avenge the death of my fiancee."

Dos stood up and said, "She helped me escape from an uncertain fate."

"Yes, brother", said Uno. "And for that, we owe our service to her." The Hindu man handed Siete his weapon and walked over to the crew. "No one has ever shown more love or loyalty to us than Captain Azula."

Tres stood up and said, "Uno is right." Cinco was about to protest, until Quarto moved himself up, placing one hand around the fat man's neck, and the other one over his mouth. "She's one of us", Tres continued. "She would never turn her back on any of us. If Captain Azula is in trouble, then England is where we must go to save her."

"Quarto?" Said Uno. "What say you?"

Quarto said nothing, but stood up and gave the Hindu man a smile, followed by a salute.

"Very well", said Uno. "Set our course for Liverpool, gentlemen."

Just at that moment, when Uno had his back turned, Cinco stood up at once and said, "I will not be led by some elephant boy from some dirt country!"

Uno turned around quickly and saw Cinco pull out his gun, pointing it directly at him!

"Cinco, no!" Tres yelled, grabbing Cinco's arm and pointing it up towards the sky. The trigger went off and fired into the air. The cabin boy kicked Cinco in the gut and managed to pry the gun from his hands.

"Don't come any closer or I swear to God I _will_ kill you!" Tres warned him.

Cinco glared at him with angry eyes and asked him, "What are you going to do, boy? Kill me? Only a traitor would consider doing such a thing like that."

"At least I'm not a traitor like you", Tres said to him.

Cinco took an uneasy step towards him and said with an evil smile, "Did you think I would let you maroon me on some distant island?"

Tres cocked the gun and said, "Get away from me, cocksucker! I mean it!"

"You don't have the guts, boy", Cinco mocked him. "You know why? Because you're too soft!"

Just at that moment, something hit Cinco in the back of his head, causing him to fall down onto the deck. Tres gasped and blinked, slowly lowering his weapon. The crew watched as blood spilled out of Cinco's nose, as well as the back of his head. Tres walked cautiously over to Cinco's seemingly lifeless body and dropped to his knees. He check his neck for a pulse, but there was none. The cabin boy looked at his crew and said, "He's dead."

Dos pointed at something and asked, "What's that?"

Tres looked in front of him and and saw a book with a handsome black leather exterior. He picked it up and turned it over, only to see a silver emblem of a magnificent ship engraved on the front cover. He stood up and turned around, only to look up and have his jaw drop open, a surprise gasp escaping from his parted lips. The crew all turned around and stared up at a dark shadowy figure that stood at the top of the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

In the early hours of the morning, on the day of her execution, Azula stood near the window of her cell, gazing out as if she were expecting somebody to come at any moment and take her away from her awful prison. She had not experienced the simple pleasure of sleep all night long and spent the last several hours praying to God as she comforted her unborn child. The thought of Fredrick came to her mind and the pirate gypsy wench feared he would not return for her in time. She would have given anything to hear some comforting words from Father Vincent, who had not visited her in days. The female pirate wondered if the old priest had abandoned her, which brought a tear to her eye.

Azula heard the door to her cell open and turned around quickly. A guard stood in the doorway and began to walk over to her. "Let's go, miss", he said. But before he could even get close to Azula, the guard stopped in his tracks. His eyes became wide and he made a gasping sort of sound, as he fell face down onto the floor. Azula gasped in surprise when she saw a blade in the guard's back. It was bone white and shaped surprisingly like the skeletal structure of a fish. Azula looked up and saw a tall figure wearing a hooded black cape standing in the doorway, as well as the face of the last person she ever expected to see in such a place: It was the Merking!

Azula stood there in shock for a moment, as she stared at the Merking, not believing that he was really there, especially in human form.

The Merking reached his right hand out to Azula and said to her, "Come with me."

Azula ran over to him at once and asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping you to escape", said the Merking.

"But how-"

"There's no time to explain. You must come at once. Quickly."

Azula clung onto the Merking's left arm as he hurried her down the long dark corridor and up the stairs. When they stepped out into the courtyard, Azula put her hand over her mouth, as she saw dozens of bodies lying on the ground. All the guards were dead.

"I did what I had to", said the Merking.

Azula turned around and looked at him. "What about Fredrick?" She asked him.

"You will see him again shortly", the Merking reassured her. "I have arranged for your crew to meet you out on the ocean, away from the city. I will take you as far as I can until you reach your ship. Only then will you will leave this place forever. You are forgiven for the crimes for which you have committed, Azula, and for those for which you have not. You are free."

Azula smiled at him, as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, thank you, thank you", said Azula, as she threw her arms around his neck.

The Merking was taken aback by this, but smiled warmly and gave her a hug in return.

Just at that moment, a gunshot was heard. The Merking groaned in pain and released Azula, who watched in horror as he placed his right hand over his heart, blood flowing from his wound. Azula grabbed hold of his shoulders as he fell to the ground and held his body in her arms. She placed her right hand under his head and moved his hair from his face. The Merking coughed and a bit of blood splattered onto her left hand. Azula's eyes widened with fright and started to fill with fresh tears. The Merking turned his head left and looked up at her, a pained expression on his face. The female captain looked up and saw who it was that shot him: Edward James. He stood before them, dressed in a Royal Navy uniform, with a cutlass sword attached to his belt. He dropped the gun in his left hand and said, "Stupid man."

"YOU BASTARD!" Azula shouted. The furious wench stood up and tried to hit him with her fist, but Edward grabbed her right wrist tightly and forced her arm behind her back. He grabbed her left shoulder and started to drag her over to the platform, as the enraged pirate captain struggled to break free.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" Azula yelled.

"I don't care", said Edward, sounding impatient. "I was not about to let that man help you escape!"

"HE'S NOT A MAN! HE'S A MERMAN!" Azula jabbed Edward in the stomach with her left elbow, which broke her free from his tight grip. Thinking quickly, the female captain removed one of her jeweled shoes and threw it at Edward, hitting the left side of his head. Edward groaned and put a hand on his head. Azula took off her other shoe and prepared herself in case he decided to attack her again. Edward removed his hand and looked at the female pirate like she was a lunatic, blood trickling down the side of his face.

"You'll burn in Hell for what you've done here today", Azula said to him. "If the Merking dies, I shall send you to the kingdom of fire and brimstone to suffer at the hands of my master for all eternity."

"You're delusional", said Edward. "You do not know of what you speak. Now I will give you one last chance to redeem yourself. Either you atone for your sins and convert to a life of Christianity with me or it is _I_ who shall send _you_ to Hell first to be the Devil's sex slave."

"You bring disgrace and shame to the name of Christianity", Azula whispered darkly. "I may be a wench to the Devil, but even I have my limits. It is only my job to do his bidding, not be his fucking whore! He summons me to bring him dark treasures and to deliver people to his lair so that he may torture their damned souls without mercy. People like you! Your blessed father told me you were a bad seed right from the start! He turned away from you, because you're evil! YOU'RE EVIL!"

Having enough of her erratic, but truthful words, Edward slapped Azula hard across her face, knocking her out cold. The female pirate fell to the ground and remained motionless as a rag doll. As he bent down to pick her up, Edward heard a man's voice behind him shout, "Let her go!" He turned around quickly and looked up at the gallows platform. His eyes grew wide as he saw a man in a black cape wearing a black tricorn hat jump down from the wooden frame. Edward did not recognize him, for a silver mask covered his face. The man threw off his cape in a dramatic fashion, revealing himself wearing a long black velvet coat over his white poet shirt and black vest, along with black trousers and black riding boots.

"Who are you?" Edward asked him.

The man in the silver mask removed his hat and smiled evilly. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

"Fredrick?" Said Edward with disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"Fredrick?" The man chuckled and said, "I'm afraid you're mistaken, sir." He pulled out a golden sword from the scabbard attached to his belt and said in a dark tone, "Fredrick Greene is dead." The man in the mask placed his left hand on his chest and said, " _I_ am Silver-Eyed Snake."

"Are you mad?" Said Edward. "She's a whore, Fredrick. A woman of no virtue! You'd give up your life for this devil?!"

"She's a wench, not a whore", said Fredrick. "And the only devil I see here is you."

"So be it!" Edward proclaimed, his eyes flashing with anger. He pulled out his sword and tried to strike at Fredrick, but the masked Englishman quickly blocked his attack and fought back with all his might. Soon, both men were in the midst of a duel, as Edward's anger-filled movements clashed against Fredrick's swift and graceful counter attacks. Edward crossed swords with Fredrick and tried to push him back, forcing Fredrick to use all his strength to prevent the brutish villain from overpowering him.

"What happened to you, Fredrick?" Edward demanded. "This is not the boy I grew up with!"

In a fit of rage, Fredrick managed to push Edward back and shouted, "That little boy you knew is gone!" He swung his sword at him, but Edward moved out of the way just in time. Fredrick spun around fast and blocked a surprise attack move from Edward before he could strike. The masked gentleman fought back and managed to disarm Edward, knocking his sword out of his hand. Fredrick pointed his own weapon at Edward, who put his hands up and slowly began to back away. He showed no fear, but looked at Fredrick with murder in his eyes. "All my life, I treated you like a brother", Fredrick continued. " And all those years, you did nothing but bully me. You did everything you could to try and intimidate me. Well not anymore. I'm not afraid of you, Edward."

Before Fredrick could deliver a killing blow, Edward moved out of the way and picked up his weapon. He sliced at Fredrick's back, causing the man in the mask to drop his weapon and yell in pain. Before he could strike him again, Fredrick dodge Edward's sword and rolled onto the ground, pulling out a silver flintlock from inside his coat and firing it at Edward, shooting him in both legs. Edward yelled out in pain and fell to his knees, as Fredrick stuck his gun into his belt and picked up his sword. He stood up and tried to strike at Edward, but Edward blocked his move and pushed Fredrick back. The now-furious Edward stood back up on his feet and began to deliver a dozen near-fatal strikes at Fredrick, who was doing his best to block his attacks. The English Jew now started to feel frightened, as Edward started to gain the upper hand using brute strength. Fredrick failed to take a strike at Edward, which gave him the advantage to slice at Fredrick left shoulder. The masked gentleman dropped his sword once again and placed his right hand over his wound. Had he let his guard down, Fredrick would have perished at the hands of his enemy, but before his enemy could strike him again, Fredrick quickly grabbed hold of Edward's wrists, using whatever strength he had left to hold Edward in his place.

Fredrick bit his lower lip, as he struggled to keep Edward from lowering his weapon down onto him. Thinking quickly, Fredrick maneuvered Edward's hands one way, while he ducked at the last minute and went the other way to retrieve his sword. Fredrick picked up his weapon and turned around quick before Edward could strike him. Before Edward could swing his sword at him, Fredrick dodged his attack at the last second and delivered a good clean swipe to Edward's left hand. "AAAHHH!" Edward yelled, clutching his bleeding wrist, while Fredrick tossed his sword aside and lunged at Edward, knocking the bastard off his feet and onto the ground. Right away, Fredrick latched his hands onto Edward's neck, his eyes filled with fury as he attempted to choke the life out of him. Edward tried putting his only hand on Fredrick's neck, before deciding to deliver a punch in the face to him instead. Fredrick immediately rolled right off of him and tried standing up, but Edward grabbed one of his ankles and pulled him back down. Edward managed to stand back up and bent over, grabbing Fredrick by the back of his hair and forcing him onto his knees.

"I only did what I did because my father favored you more than he did me", said Edward. "You, a Jewish boy who wasn't even his own son! WHY IS THAT?!"

Edward released Fredrick, who had to support himself on both his hands and knees to keep himself from hitting the ground.

"Because you're a fucking queer", said Fredrick. "You grew jealous of the affection your father showed me when he took me in, so you decided to go looking for attention elsewhere. But you fell into the wrong place at the wrong time. You told me you witnessed two men committing sins of the flesh in an alley one night. I didn't understand." Fredrick looked up at Edward with misty eyes and said, "Until twenty-five years later, when you forced yourself onto me and tried to rob me of my innocence!"

"And what did I tell you afterwards?" Edward asked him.

"You told me never to tell your father what you had done", Fredrick answered.

"And did you keep your word?"

Fredrick slowly stood back up on his feet and said, "No. For five years, I've been haunted by the memory of what you did to me. So I went to consult your father about what happened, before I left to go looking for Azula's crew."

"That's right", said Edward. "Because you were moral and decent, he said he would rather have you as a son, instead of a heathen like me."

"I was true. I was noble", said Fredrick. "Your father would have loved you had you not let the Devil take control of your life. That's why you are the way you are."

"You say that about me", said Edward, "yet you don't say the same thing about _her_?!"

Fredrick turned his head left and looked over at Azula, who was still unconscious. He looked back at Edward and said to him, "You don't know real love like she does."

Before he knew it, Fredrick felt Edward punch him in the face and fell face down onto the ground. The masked hero coughed and felt a bit of blood leak from the corner of his mouth, before Edward proceeded to kick him several times in the back. The spiteful man then walked away to retrieve his sword. Fredrick remained on the ground, feeling bruised and beaten. He slowly turned his head and looked over at Azula, as his vision started to become a blur.

Fredrick heard Edward walk over to him and heard him say, "It's all over, Fredrick Greene. There's nowhere for you to run anymore. You are weak, just like your gypsy girl. I never even liked you to begin with. And now, it is your time to die."

Fredrick closed his eyes, accepting defeat, but just as Edward raised his sword and was about to deliver the final blow, a gunshot was heard. Edward groaned in pain and dropped his weapon, placing his right hand over his heart, as blood started pouring from his chest. He had been shot in the back by a bullet from someone behind him. Edward turned around and saw the Merking was leaning against the wall, holding the gun that Edward had left behind. His wound was still bleeding. Stunned and in shock, Edward slowly turned around to look back at Fredrick, only to find the masked man had stood back up on his feet. The dark-haired man surprised Edward at the last minute by pulling out his sword and stabbing him through the torso. Edward moaned and placed an arm around his middle.

"That was for Azula", said Fredrick, fiercely. He pulled out his flintlock and put the barrel into Edward's mouth. As the man in the silver mask cocked the gun, Edward moaned in distress, as Fredrick said to him, "And _this_ is for you: _lekh la azazel_."

With a flash of fire and a loud bang, Fredrick pulled the trigger. Edward threw his head back, as a lump of brain burst out of the back of his skull. Fredrick pulled out his flintlock and stuck it back into his belt, before he pushed Edward's body off his sword and watched as it hit the ground. The English Jew stared down at his victory, as a puddle of blood surrounded Edward's head.

Fredrick looked upon his blood-stained sword before shielding it back into his scabbard. He then turned his head left and looked over at the Merking, who had collapsed back onto the ground. Fredrick ran over to him and dropped to his knees, shaking the dying merman frantically.

"Your Highness?" Said Fredrick.

The Merking barely opened his eyes and looked up at Fredrick.

Just as Fredrick tried to move him, the Merking yelled in pain and said, "Ah! No, please!" Fredrick lied him back down and the dying merman struggled to breath.

"Fredrick", the Merking moaned, putting his right hand on the left side of Fredrick's face. "You...take Azula with you...and get yourselves out of here."

Fredrick shook his head and said to him, "I can't just leave you here. Not this place."

"You have to", said the Merking. "It's the only way."

"But your daughter-"

"My mermaids will look after her", the Merking reassured him. "She's strong, like her father. She'll know what to do."

Fredrick looked tearfully at the dying merman, as the Merking grabbed onto the front of his shirt and said to him, "You know what you have to do...Now go...Be free."

And just like that, the Merking closed his eyes and his hand fell limp. He was gone.

Fredrick turned around and looked over at Azula, still lying unconscious near the gallows. He took one last look at the Merking and did the sign of the Cross out of respect. He then stood up and ran over to his beloved Azula. He kneeled down by her side and checked her neck for a pulse. She was still alive. Fredrick looked at her reassuringly and said to himself, "I'm not going to loose you again." Carefully, he picked her up into his arms and ran over to the stone steps that led up to the top of the wall. Fredrick stopped himself just a few inches from the edge and looked down at how far below the water was. There were no sharp rocks visible, but the height was surely enough to kill him and Azula both. Fredrick looked out towards the ocean, where a red pirate ship layed just beyond the pale grey morning of the horizon. Having no other choice, Fredrick held onto Azula as tight as he could, closed his eyes, and jumped off the edge into the waters deep below.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile, on the _Rojo Neives_ , Father Vincent stood near the front of the ship, looking out towards the city of Liverpool and waiting anxiously for Fredrick to return with Azula. Uno walked over to the old priest and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry", said Uno. "Fredrick's strong. He'll be all right."

Father Vincent looked over his shoulder at the Hindu man and said to him, "I know Fredrick will be all right. And so will Azula. They have God to protect them."

Uno nodded and said to him, "They'll be here soon."

 _I hope so_ , Father Vincent thought to himself. Despite his faith in God, the old priest still worried about Fredrick. He had volunteered to accompany the English gentleman in rescuing Azula, but Fredrick forbid him, saying it was personal business between him and Edward, and that he did not want to risk putting Father Vincent's life in danger. The holy man had no choice but to stay on the ship with the crew, who were also forbidden from accompanying Fredrick in rescuing their captain.

Tres walked over to the starboard side and placed his hands on the edge, looking out towards the cliff where Captain Azula was being held prisoner. The red-haired young man with the eye patch looked down towards the bottom, where the waves crashed gently against the wall of rock. All of a sudden, Tres spotted something in the distance and thought he saw what looked like a person trying to keep himself afloat above water. He pulled out a telescope and looked through it with his right eye. Sure enough, there was a person in the water. And who should it be but the masked Fredrick, as he swam towards the ship with the still-unconscious Azula, who he struggled to carry and keep her head above water.

Tres turned around and called out to his mates, "Ahoy! Captain off the starboard side!"

The crew rushed over to the right side of the ship, with Father Vincent following behind them. The old priest placed his hands on the edge of the ship and leaned over the side, hoping to get a closer look.

Tres handed the telescope to Uno and had him look through it, while the red-headed cabin boy ran over to pick up a long rope lying at the bottom of the mast. He ran back over to the starboard side and stood near Uno, waiting for his next command.

The Hindu man saw the exact same thing he did, as Fredrick neared the ship with Azula, who looked dead to his eyes. Uno lowered the telescope and said to the crew, "It's them."

"Thank God", Father Vincent whispered under his breath, placing a hand over his heart.

Fredrick struggled to keep himself and Azula afloat, and gasped when a gentle wave crashed over them, pulling them under for a brief minute. Fredrick resurfaced back up with Azula and gasped for breath.

Tres quickly threw the rope down into the water, as Father Vincent grabbed hold of it and yelled out, "Fredrick, grab hold of that!"

as he neared the ship. Siete helped Tres hold onto it, along with Father Vincent, as the priest called out, "

The Englishman did as the priest commanded and grabbed on tightly. Siete joined in with Tres and Father Vincent, and helped them pull Fredrick and Azula onto the ship.

"Siete, take Azula!" Fredrick commanded.

Siete caught Azula in his big, strong arms and placed her carefully onto the deck, while Cuarto and Father Vincent helped pull Fredrick on board. The old priest placed his hands on Fredrick's shoulders and said to him, "Fredrick, look at me. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm all right", said Fredrick, before he rushed over to Azula. Siete stood up and backed away, as Fredrick dropped to his knees and held his beloved Azula in his arms, moving her wet hair out of her face.

The crew started to gather around the distressed doctor-turned pirate and Siete demanded them, "Stand back, men! Give her some air!"

The crew backed down at once.

Fredrick shook her gently, as he whispered to her, "Azula, please wake up", but she would not awaken. The English gentleman cupped her cheek and kissed her lips, hoping to breathe life back into her. All of a sudden, Fredrick heard Azula gasp and helped her to sit up straight, as she started to cough up water. Azula put a hand to her throat and started gasping for breath, while Fredrick placed his right hand on her left shoulder and said to her, "Azula, it's all right. You're safe now."

Azula breathed heavily, as she turned her head right and looked at the man in black wearing the silver mask. She thought she recognized his voice and asked him, "Fredrick?"

The dark-haired man took off his mask and revealed his face to her. "It's me, Azula", said Fredrick.

Azula gasped in surprise and threw her arms around Fredrick's neck, while he hugged her back in return and ran his fingers through her long, wet hair. "I told you I would get you out of there. And I did."

"I was afraid you wouldn't come", said Azula, her eyes filling with tears.

"Shh, shh", said Fredrick, rubbing her back. "I'm here now."

Azula breathed deeply and held onto him tighter than ever. Fredrick was only happy to return the favor.

"Captain Silver-Eyed Snake", said Tres. "We mustn't stay here. It isn't safe-"

Fredrick looked up at him furiously and said, "You think I don't fucking know that, you one-eyed freak? I know damn well we need to get the hell out of here. Uno, you take the wheel. Get us far away from here as possible. I never want to come back here again. The rest of you, to your posts! Go on! Go!"

The crew did as they were told and made ready to set sail.

Father Vincent approached them and asked Fredrick, "How did you survive the fall?"

"The Merkin's daughter", Fredrick answered. "Her father told her and half of his mermaids to wait for us at the bottom of the cliff in case anything went wrong."

Azula looked at Fredrick and asked him, "Where is the Merking?"

Fredrick looked at her and shook his head. "He didn't make it."

The female pirate said nothing, but shed a tear and lowered her head.

Fredrick placed a finger under her chin and brought her gaze back to meet his. "Did Edward hurt you?" He asked her.

Azula shook her head and said, "No, I'm okay."

"Good", said Fredrick. "Now come on. Let's get you out of these wet clothes."

Fredrick helped her to stand up, but just as she got to her feet, Azula felt a convulsion in her lower pelvis and let out a cry of pain. She placed her left arm around her stomach and fell to her knees.

Fredrick kneeled down and asked her, "Azula, what's wrong?"

"Oh, God, it hurts", Azula moaned, breathing heavily.

Fredrick looked down and placed a hand on her stomach, feeling something moving around inside her. "Oh, no", Fredrick exclaimed. He looked at the female pirate and said to her, "Azula, you're in labor!"

Azula looked at him, her eyes filled with pain. "What?" She asked him, continuing to breathe heavily.

"There's no time to explain", said Fredrick. "I need to get you to the cabin now."

Azula moaned in pain as Fredrick picked her up into his arms. The English doctor turned around and headed towards the stairs. Just as he reached the top, Fredrick heard a voice behind him call out his name. He turned around and saw Siete at the bottom of the steps.

"Good luck", said the black man.

Fredrick nodded his head in appreciation, before kicking the door open to the captain's quarters and carrying Azula inside. Just as he lied her down on the bed, Fredrick heard somebody enter the cabin and turned around quickly, only it see Father Vincent standing in the doorway. He walked over to the old priest, who said to him, "Let me do something. Please, I could help you."

"No", said Fredrick, as he escorted Father Vincent outside the cabin. "Look, I appreciate your concerns, Father, but I need to be alone with my patient. Azula and the baby might both be in danger. If Edward did something to her or if that fall contributed to anything, a lot of things could go wrong. Please. I need you to let me handle this on my own."

"Fredrick", said Father Vincent, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"God be with you."

Fredrick patted the priest's shoulder and said to him, "Thank you", before shutting himself and Azula away for the rest of the birth.

The pirate gypsy wench sat up and groaned in pain, clutching her hands around the sheets while fresh tears rolled down her face. Fredrick walked back over to Azula and quickly removed his wet black coat, tossing it carelessly aside. He sat down on the bed and spread her legs to see how far she was. A head of dark brown hair emerging from her sex told him that she was already starting to crown. Fredrick looked at her and said, "All right. Azula, listen to me. The baby is coming. I need you to start pushing now."

Azula lowered her head and breathed heavily, as she whispered softly, "I can't do this."

"Azula, you have to do it", said Fredrick. "I need you to work with me if our baby is going to survive. If you don't start pushing, both you and the child are going to die. Do you understand?"

Azula looked up at Fredrick and said to him, "I can't. I'm sorry, Fredrick. I just can't."

Growing impatient with her, Fredrick grabbed the back of her hair and said to her in a dark tone, "Don't say that! Don't you dare fucking give up on me, Azula. Do you understand? Do you!?"

"Fredrick, you're hurting me", Azula whispered, her voice breaking.

Fredrick looked at her for a full minute, breathing deeply through his nose, as he allowed himself to calm down. He released her hair and Azula lowered her head, crying softly as she struggled with her convulsions. The doctor-turned-pirate had forgotten this was her first time giving birth and realized he was pushing her too hard. She had no idea that childbirth was this painful, for no one had ever taken the time to tell her about these things. As much as he wanted to see his child, Fredrick needed to be patient with Azula and help her get through this, otherwise he would loose them both.

Fredrick placed his hands on both sides of her face and spoke to her in a soft tone, "Azula, look at me."

"No", she whispered, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Please?"

Azula looked up at him with hazy eyes.

"Now listen to me", said Fredrick. "I know you're scared, and I know it hurts, but you have to trust me."

More tears came from Azula's eyes, as she shook her head and said to him, "I just don't want to die."

"You're not going to die", Fredrick reassured. "I'm here for you. I'm gonna help you get through this, but you need to trust me. It's all right if you scream. Just relax and think about the baby. Okay?"

Azula could only nod in reply. Fredrick kissed her tear-stained lips and slowly leaned her back against the headboard. He placed his hands between her legs and said to her, "All right. I need you to start pushing. I know you can do it. Now push!"

Azula gave a sharp inhale and clutched her hands around the sheets as she did her best to swallow the pain, moaning and giving an occasional scream every now and again, as she did her part to bring life into this world. Once in awhile, Fredrick would glance at her, wishing there was something he could do to help ease her pain.

"You're doing all right", said Fredrick. "Keep going."

As she continued through her moans, Azula felt as though her sex was on fire and being ripped apart, as the head and shoulders of the baby came out of her.

"Wait! Azula, stop! I need you to stop pushing."

"What?! What is it?"

"The cord is wrapped around the baby's neck", said Fredrick. "I need you to hold still. Do not move!"

Azula leaned her head back against the headboard, trying her best not to scream as Fredrick slowly, but carefully worked his way to unwrap the umbilical cord from around the infant's neck. "I got it", he said at last. "All right now. Azula, I need you to give me one last push. I know it hurts, but you have to be strong. Do you understand?"

"Yes", Azula moaned, feeling lightheaded.

"Alright now. Push!"

Using whatever little strength she had left, Azula screamed for all she was worth, as she gave one final push. Fredrick helped her and grabbed the baby gently as it came out of her. Once it was all over, Azula lost her breath and collapsed onto the bed. She felt her vision starting to turn black and looked down at Fredrick, as he stared at the small, bloodied body of the newborn infant he was holding in his arms. Azula soon fainted from the pain and lay like one dead.


	20. Chapter 20

A few hours later, Azula regained consciousness and found herself lying in a soft bed. She tried to move, but felt a stinging pain between her legs and let out a soft moan. A moment later, the pirate gypsy wench felt someone caress her right cheek with the back of their hand.

"Azula?" Said a low voice. "Can you hear me?"

The female pirate turned her head right and opened her eyes to look up at the person talking to her, only to see the face of her beloved Fredrick looking down at her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Fredrick?" Azula whispered in a weak voice.

"Azula", Fredrick whispered, as he leaned over her and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. Azula welcomed his lips against hers and allowed him to slip his warm tongue into her mouth. The terrible pain that had put her to sleep faded a bit.

Fredrick pulled away and looked at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What happened?" Azula asked him.

"You fainted", said Fredrick.

The female captain tried sitting up, but Fredrick forced her to lie back down and said, "Azula, you need to rest. You're going to be sore for a few days, but you'll be fine."

"Is it okay?" Azula asked him.

"What?"

"The baby. Is it okay?"

Fredrick said nothing and looked at her with a pained expression, before he lowered his eyes and took hold of her hand. "Azula, darling", he said. "Please try to understand...I did everything I could, but...There were complications during the birth..." Fredrick hesitated for a minute, before looking Azula in the eyes and saying to her, "The baby was stillborn."

Azula said nothing for a minute and looked at him like she was in a daze. She sat up slowly and asked him, "What?"

"Our baby is dead", Fredrick explained. "She never woke up. She never cried...There was nothing I could do."

Azula looked at him in disbelief. She shook her head and said to him in a tearful voice, "I don't believe you."

Fredrick knew this would be hard for her to accept. He did not want Azula to see their dead child, but the British doctor knew she had to see the truth for herself. He stood up and walked over to the end of the bed, where Azula saw a small bundle lay wrapped in the bloody remains of her purple gypsy dress. The female pirate looked down at herself and found that she was clothed in a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt, along with a pair of brown trousers. She looked back at Fredrick, who picked up the small load and walked back over to her. Reluctantly, he placed the bundle into her arms and sat down on the bed, giving her that misty look in his eyes. Azula looked at Fredrick for a minute, before turning her full attention to the bundle and carefully removed a layer of purple cloth. For a moment, it seemed as if her whole world had stopped, for when Azula saw the small face of a female infant with greyish-white skin, she knew the Jewish man was right. The baby looked asleep, but she was not breathing. Her eyes were closed, but they would never open. The pirate gypsy wench could hardly believe her own eyes, as she touched a finger to the baby's cheek and felt as if the infant's soft, delicate skin was made out of solid ice. Azula's eyes immediately filled up tears and her lips started trembling terribly.

Fredrick shook his head and said to her in a hoarse voice, "I'm so sorry."

Azula let a sob escape from her lips, as a stream of tears ran down her face. She held the child close to her breast, as though she would break in an instant. Fredrick had not the strength nor the energy to cry, but allowed silent tears to run down his face, as he scooted closer to Azula and wrapped his arms around her. The pirate gypsy wench buried her face into the doctor's chest, as the grieving couple mourned the loss of their stillborn daughter.

Later that night, Fredrick and Azula decided to give their daughter a burial at sea, so that her spirit would always be with them. They asked Father Vincent to christen the baby and named her Maggie after Fredrick's mother, Margaret. Afterwards, the crew and the old priest waited below deck, while Fredrick and Azula said their last goodbyes. After a few minutes of silence, the now childless couple tossed their beloved daughter into the sea. Fredrick and Azula looked down into the dark ocean waters, as they watched the bundle wrapped in purple cloth disappear forever.

Azula looked at the British Jew and asked him, "What are we going to do now, Fredrick?"

Fredrick did not look at her and kept his gaze on the ocean, his face full of bitterness. He shook his head and answered quietly, "I don't know."

Azula tried placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Fredrick shoved her off and said in a dangerous voice, "Don't touch me!"

Azula stepped back in fright. As much as it pained her to see Fredrick looking hurt and confused the way he did, the once-proud female captain could not take him rejecting her like that. She turned around and walked away, hugging herself and trying desperately not to let her tears spill again. She looked up at the mast, where the ship's flag draped above the crow's nest, as if it were in its own state of bereavement. Though there was no wind to make the colors fly that night, Azula caught a glimpse of the skull on her flag and suddenly felt a twinge of anger.

"Damn be her soul forever to suffer in Hell", Azula said to herself.

Fredrick turned his head and listened to what she had just said.

"As I place upon her a powerful spell", the female pirate continued. "Beware of the murderers who walk on dry land/Beware of the pirates that turn mermaids to sand."

Fredrick was not sure whether he should be offended by Azula's incantation or not. Was she speaking of the baby? Or was there something else he didn't know about? Fredrick turned around and walked over to Azula, as she recited the final words, "Until my last breath, the wench shall endure a life alone/Until someone loves her and frees her from the Devil's Stone."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Fredrick asked her.

Azula kept her back to Fredrick, as she asked him, "Do you remember me telling you about how I fought Cinco over the Devil's Stone?"

Fredrick did not understand her. He remembered her saying something about a stone a long time ago, but she never fully explained it to him. Fredrick answered truthfully and said, "Yes, I do."

Azula dropped her arms and turned around to look at him, giving him the same look he gave her. "I lied", Azula said bitterly. "I thought he took it, but he didn't. Cinco dug up the chest the Stone was supposed to be hidden in, but someone else had already gotten to it. The Merking was the only one who knew the whereabouts of the Stone. And now I have no chance of freeing myself from the curse of the Devil he placed upon me. I don't know why this had to happen to us, but I feel like this is mostly my fault."

Fredrick placed a hand behind her head and said to Azula, "Don't say that. It's not your fault. It's fucked up, but it's not your fault. Now what is the Devil's Stone?"

"It's a jewel crafted by the Devil himself", Azula explained. "Whoever finds it shall possess powers that would make him the most dangerous man in the world. I only wish to find it and free myself from being the Devil's Wench...It's the only way I can be free from Hell." Azula looked on the verge of tears.

Fredrick paused for a minute, letting this new information sink in, before asking her, "Why didn't you tell me when we first met? I could have helped you long ago."

"Fredrick", Azula whispered, her voice breaking. The female pirate threw her arms around Fredrick's neck, as the silver-eyed Englishman held her close and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't cry, Azula", he said. "You know it hurts me to see you like this."

Azula took a deep breath and said to him, "I'm so sorry if I hurt you, Fredrick. I never meant to in any way. I wish I could have told you sooner, but then I started to fall in love with you. When you asked me to marry you, I had to lie to you, because I was trying to protect you. I didn't think you could ever be happy spending the rest of your life with someone who is associated with the most evil, demonic being in the world. Only until after I found the Stone would I have come back to find you, but then I found out about the baby and I couldn't bare to keep her away from you. I'm sorry I can't give you the life you deserve, but I just wanted you to love me for who I am."

"I've always loved you, Azula", said Fredrick, softly. "I loved you since the day I first met you. Even though you broke my heart, deep down I still cared about you."

Azula buried her face into his chest and held onto him tighter.

Fredrick put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away, as Azula released him and looked up at him, her face bright red and tear-stained.

Fredrick looked at her disappointingly, before he said to her,"You already hurt me once, Azula. You humiliated me. You insulted me in front of your crew on every occasion you could." Azula lower her head in shame, guilty tears beginning to fill her eyes again, but then Fredrick placed a finger under her chin and brought her gaze back to meet his, his expression changed into a gentle tone. "But then again, my life is already halfway over", he said. "And I don't want to spend the rest of it alone. I am willing to marry you tonight, if that is what you wish, but only if you swear to devote your life to me, and only me. I will help you find the Devil's Stone, and in return, you will reconsider my previous offer. If you really love me, you'll beg for me to take you back. I want to hear you plead for me. You're not weak, Azula. You're just incomplete. So whatever you decide, it's your choice."

Azula took hold of his hands and said to him, "I want nothing more than to be your wife, Fredrick Greene. I love you with all my heart and soul. I would give you my ship just to have you love me."

"I don't want the ship", said Fredrick. "All I want is you. I love you more than all the stars in Heaven combined. You are my life and everything in it. As long as I still have you, nothing else matters to me. But I need to hear you say the words first."

"Please", Azula whispered. "Will you marry me, Fredrick Greene?"

Fredrick looked at her for a full minute, before closing his eyes and allowing Azula to receive a long, gentle kiss from his lips. Azula closed her eyes and kissed him back in desperation, as Fredrick answered in a soft voice, "I will."

"I love you, Fredrick", Azula breathed out, tears of joy falling from her eyes, as Fredrick placed his hands on both sides of her face and whispered back to her, "And I love you, my beautiful Azula."


	21. Chapter 21 - ENDING!

_**Epilogue** _

_Shortly after the tragic birth of their daughter, Fredrick and Azula were married by Father Vincent. The former captain of the Rojo Nieves stepped down and past the leadership onto her husband, who went under the alias, Silver-Eyed Snake. Over the years, more men joined the crew. With Fredrick as the new captain, the crew of the Rojo Nieves continued their life of crime and piracy for the next 19 years. Father Vincent had died five years after accompanying the lovers on their quests and was laid to rest in a monastery in Spain. Eventually, the pirate couple found the Devil's Stone and were able to free Azula, but on June 6th, 1770, the pirate gypsy wench was captured by rival pirates, who raped and tortured her for information on where the Stone was. Fredrick saved her in time, slaughtering all those who threatened his beloved wife, but unfortunately, Azula Greene succumbed to her injuries and died in her sleep at the age of 39. What became of her husband, nobody knows. Some say the spirit of Fredrick Greene still haunts the seas, searching for his lost love, but the crew of the Rojo Nieves tell another story. For they knew that without Azula in his life, Fredrick Greene had no reason to live. It is said he committed suicide by poisoning himself, hoping to reunite with Azula in the afterlife. But if what the crew said was true, then the silver-eyed Englishman would not be reunited with Azula in Heaven. Afterwards, the crew of the Rojo Nieves were captured and hung. All except for Siete, who somehow manged to escape and returned to Africa, where he was reunited with his wife and son, who were set free years ago and returned just a few months after their slavery. Before he died, the African man told the stories of Fredrick and Azula to a weary traveler, who wrote a book on all their adventures, so that the legend would go on forever and forever. Only time would tell if the star-crossed pirate couple would be forgotten._


End file.
